Glorious (Primer libro de la serie Glee: Nueva Generación)
by DiannGleek
Summary: Centrado en los newbies de la sexta temporada. El haber ganado las locales hizo que se volvieran más unidos y ahora saben muy bien trabajar en equipo, en su camino a la nacional habrán nuevos enamoramientos y obstaculos, incluyendo asuntos familiares, o simplemente las constantes burlas de sus compañeros en la escuela, sigue sus aventuras, y con nuevos personajes.
1. 1x01: Después de todo

Esta historia comenzará en Lima, Ohio. En una pequeña preparatoria: William Mckinley Highschool. En esta escuela hay un pequeño Club Glee: New directions.

Gente talentosa ha pasado por este club, pero nos vamos a concentrar en los chicos los cuales nuestra querida Rachel Berry llegó a enseñarles antes de volver a New York.

Este grupo de adolescentes se conforma por: Kitty Wilde, Roderick Meeks, los gemelos Mason y Madison McCarthy, Jane Hayward, Spencer Porter, Alistair Reid, Tristán Skylart y el pequeño Myron Muskovitz, este último solo tiene 13 años, pero su tío el Superintendente decidió transferirlo porque cree que su talento es mucho para la secundaria.

Y aquí, es donde comienza todo.

En el auditorio

Will-Muy bien chicos, quiero ver en que han estado trabajando

(Música)

Jane-I can give you, you can give me, something, everything

Mason-You are with me, Im am with you, Always, Join me in...

Todos-Love & Death, Love & Death, Don't you mess, Don't you mess, With my heart (x2) With my heart (x2)

Spencer-Fragile pieces, Don't regret the, Sorrows, Tha't we've seen

Spencer y Alistair-Take it with us, Step into tomorrow, Join me in...

Todos-Love & Death, Love & Death, Don't you mess, Don't you mess, with my heart (x2) With my Heart (x2)

Madison y Alistair-All the pain that we've been through, I've been dying to save you. Feel the blood in my veins slow. I've been dying to take you!

Madison-Love, am I watching you swim? Or just seeing you drown?

Alistair-Is it a tragedy or comedy?

(Música)

Todos-With my heart (Love and death, love and death) (x2) Love and Death, Love and Death, Don't you mees, Don't you mess, With my heart (x2) (Música) Love! Death! Love! Death!

El Señor Schuester se levantó de la silla más que felíz, aplaudiendo.

Will-Chicos, eso estuvo increible!

Mason-Gracias profesor Schuester

Will-Chicos, nunca duden que ustedes son un grupo con talento, y hablando de eso, formen un circulo

Dijo él, mientras subía al escenario con sus alumnos y los chicos se acercaban.

Will-Tengo en mis manos a quienes competirán con nosotros, se trata nadamás y nada menos que Throat Explosión

Kitty-Señor Schuester, no puede hablar en serio

Spencer-Kitty, cuál es el problema?

Kitty-Es por ellos que se acabó el Club Glee hace dos años

Will-Kitty, tranquila, sí, Jean Baptiste y Throat Explosión le ganó a New directions en las nacionales hace dos años y esto provocó que Sue cancelara el club

Skylart-Nunca nos habló sobre eso

Will-Sí, es un tema delicado, pero...hace dos años New directions no los tenía a ustedes, se que este año les callaremos la boca

Spencer-Sr. Shuester, sabemos que es un gran reto, pero les vamos a ganar!

Todos-Siiii!

Gritaron los chicos al mismo tiempo, muy animados.

Will-Así me gusta, chicos, saben? Finn estaría orgulloso, nunca lo llegaron a conocer pero lo estaría, y antes de que se me olvide, quiero que para esta semana, elijan dos canciones y las junten en una sola

Madison-Sería una mezcla?

Mason-Eso suena genial!

Los gemelos chocaron los 5.

Todos estaban emocionados por la competencia, en las locales todo había sido de maravilla y querian ganar igual las regionales.

Después de clases, Roderick, Skylart, Mason, Madison, Jane, Alistair, Spencer, Myron y Kitty fueron a la plaza.

Skylart, Mason, Roderick y Spencer iban caminando juntos mientras que el resto ya se había adelantado viendo las tiendas.

Spencer-Por dios, siento como si solo estuvieramos acompañando a un grupo de chicas locas por las compras

Roderick-Bueno, qué más se le puede hacer?

Spencer-Oye Mason, como van tú y Jane con su relación?

Mason-Debo confesar que al principio era dificil por Madison y sus celos extremos, pero ahora no parece que le moleste

Skylart-Sí, porque descargó toda su ira contigo en la cafetería el otro día

Mason-Fue el momento más vergonzoso y horrible de mi vida, oh miren, hablando, miren quienes vienen

Madison-Amigos!

Kitty, Madison, Alistair, Jane y Myron volvieron con los demás.

Jane-Porqué van tan lento?

Spencer-Bueno, digamos que ír de compras no es mi pasatiempo favorito

Myron-Acabamos de pasar a la tienda de discos

Roderick-Alguna novedad?

Alistair-Sí, hay muchas copias del nuevo álbum de Twenty one pilots: Blurryface

Skylart-Quién?

Spencer-Luego les platico, solo es un dúo musical

Alistair-Pero su música es muy buena

Kitty-Él tiene razón

Dijo la rubia, apuntando al pelirrojo.

Spencer-Ahora querrás que te compre ese disco?

Alistair-Si eso es lo que quieres, aunque no creo que tu madre quiera darte dinero

Spencer-Oh! Touche

Roderick-Amigos, no es por nada, pero su relación es un poco rara

Mason-Sí, pero es divertido

Dijo él, mientras abrazaba a Jane y seguían caminando juntos. La escena cambia a ellos llegando a la zona de comida, y vieron a un grupo de jugadores y porristas sentados en una mesa haciendo escándalo con la comida.

Roderick-Debe ser una broma

Skylart-Hay que ignorarlos chicos, sientense

Dijo, y se sentaron dandoles la espalda. Uno de los que estaban en ese grupo de jugadores volteó hacia dónde estaban nuestros amigos, sonrió malévolamente, y caminó hacia ellos.

Isaac (_Ross Butler_)-Vaya, vaya, miren a quiénes tenemos aquí, si son los perdedores del club Glee (Ríe)

Mason-Qué quieres Isaac?

Isaac-Nada, nada, solo que escuché que pronto iban a competir en las regionales, yo que ustedes no me confiaría porque tal vez ustedes piensen que van a ganar, pero a veces las cosas salen muy diferentes a lo planeado

Jane-Ah sí? Pues yo no creo que seas adivino como para garantizar si ganaremos o no

Isaac-Pero si la relevancia de New directions siempre ha sido temporal, desde su primera generación, ganaron las nacionales y estaban en la cumbre del éxito hasta que fracasaron y desaparecieron, no creo que New directions dure para siempre

Alistair-Verás que lo hará

Hubo un pequeño pero incómodo silencio.

Isaac-Alistair Reid...me sorprendes, tú a simple vista te ves muy serio...pero ahora pienso que en el fondo no eres lo que pareces

Alistair-...Cómo estás tan seguro?

Isaac-Solo lo persiví

Spencer-Sabes qué? Nadie te invitó aquí con nosotros, porqué no vuelves con tu grupo de ineptos, es donde encajas muy bien

Isaac no respondió, solo se alejó lentamente y volvió con los otros, se sentó junto a una de las porristas, llamada Mariah, pero ella estaba callada y seria.

Mariah (_Camila Mendes_) -Qué les dijiste?

Isaac-Nada importante

Mariah-Pues vi que la plática entre Alistair y tú se puso un poco rara

Isaac-Vamos solo a olvidarlo

Mariah-Crees que no me doy cuenta? Se nota que estás loco por él

Isaac-Bueno, eso fué antes de conocerte y ya no estoy enamorado de él

Mariah-Entonces porqué insistes en que nadie sepa nuestras relación?

Isaac-Aquí no, linda...lo discutiremos después

Dijo, la morena no respondió, qué iba a decir?. Se estaba dejando ser manipulada. En ese momento se acercó un chico de aspecto un poco emo y con su tipico cabello largo, llamado Shannon.

Shannon (_Andy Bierzack_)-Mari, necesito hablar contigo

Mariah-Qué pasa?

Shannon-Vamonos

Dijo él, la chica rapidamente tomó su bolsa y los dos se alejaron. La escena cambia a ellos dos caminando juntos en la calle.

Shannon-No lo sé amiga, tú que piensas

Mariah-En serio la quieres? Porque te advierto que Bree aunque tenga un estilo parecido al tuyo de emo o gótico, una de esas dos cosas, no parece la chica indicada para las relaciones

Shannon-Quiero invitarla a salír, esta mal intentarlo? Te lo cuento porque eres mi mejor amiga desde que somos niños, no la conoces, que tal si no es lo que piensas?

Mariah-Bueno, pues tu quieres averiguarlo por tu cuenta

Shannon-Exacto...oye, has pensado en lo otro que te dije?

Mariah-De qué hablas?

Shannon-Sobre unirnos al Club Glee

Mariah-Shannon, ahora no

Shannon-Que tiene? Mari, tú quieres estar ahí, qué te detiene?

Mariah-Soy una porrista...Shannon, si soy porrista y me uno al coro ya nadie me vería como antes...los he escuchado decir que soy de las chicas más lindas que ha pisado esa escuela

Shannon-Desde cuando te importa lo que los demás digan de tí o como te vean?

Él preguntó, la chica no contestó, Shannon respiró profundo.

Shannon-Solo piensa el porqué tu necesidad de ser popular o el centro de atención? Si eres felíz siendo una porrista popular avisame...porque yo no puedo verlo

Y se alejó dejandola parada en la calle, pensando. Después siguió caminando. Aún no quería llegar a su casa, así que se sentó en una de las bancas de la calle y sacó su celular.

_Spencer Porter, eres un idiota._

Escuchó a alguien decir, riendo. Levantó la vista y pudo observar a Spencer y Alistair en la casa de enfrente cruzando la calle, ambos estaban sentados en una amaca columpiandose.

Para Mariah era un poco raro tomarle el hilo a la relación de esos dos, todos sabian que ambos estaban saliendo, pero en vez de novios, parecian algo más, como mejores amigos.

Ya saben, de esos tipicos mejores amigos donde se insultan "de cariño", como una pareja de casados, esos mejores amigos donde entran a tu casa y se comen toda la comida de tu refrigerador como si nada, sus conversaciones llegaba a ser divertido. Sí, estaba claro que ellos no eran un tipica pareja melosa.

Mariah los observaba, todo el mundo conocía a Spencer, el mariscal de campo, adolescente gay anti sistema, osea que rompe con cualquier estereotipo, y pobre si alguien, en pleno 2015, después de todo el revuelo que causó Kurt Hummel hace unos años, se burlaba de él por su sexualidad, porque lo pagarian al instante. Pero no sabía casi nada de Alistair, solo que su familia acababa de mudarse al vecindario, era nuevo en la escuela y tenía un gusto por la lectura. No era la única, todos en la escuela desde el primer día que Alistair llegó comenzaron a preguntarse: Quién es él?. De dónde viene?. Qué le gusta?. Qué hizo que su familia se mudara y él se cambiara de escuela?.

Skylart, Jane, Mason, Madison, Kitty, Myron, Roderick y obviamente Spencer sabían las respuestas sobre quien era él, donde vivía antes y sobre sus gustos, pues los 9 eran amigos, en la escuela se les podía ver siempre juntos a todos. Una vez a la semana salían a la plaza o directo al cine a ver una película, la última vez que fueron al cine fue para ver Suicide Squad, y fue un desastre, lo peor es que todo el Hype de esa película fue por Jared Leto, ese fue el error, un MUY grave error, aunque eso no le quitaba el Óscar a Jared, ni tampoco toda su belleza.

Volviendo al punto, ellos ya sabian lo primordial sobre Alistair, pero lo único que no sabian, era el porqué se cambió de casa y escuela, porqué había llegado a McKinley tan tímido, cerrado y callado.

Eso siempre iba a ser un misterio.

Mariah se cansó de mirar y se fué, después de unos minutos Spencer se despidió de su novio y también se fué. Alistair subió hasta su cuarto encerrandose, y alrededor tenía pegados varios posters en las paredes.

Tenía posters de Twenty one pilots, Thirty seconds to mars, Green Day, My chemical Romance, Panic! At the disco, Fall out boy, Tokio Hotel, Paramore, All time low y muchas bandas relacionadas. También tenia un póster individual de Gerard Way, otro de Jared Leto, otro de Brendon Urie, etc.

Después de todo, era un chico normal, porqué buscarle tanto misterio?.

Su celular sonó y vió que Madison lo estaba llamando.

Alistair-Hola Madi, qué sucede?

Madison-Oye, hablé con Kitty y creo que ya tenemos las canciones que juntaremos para esta semana, puede que Jared Leto no haya sido un buen Joker, pero quién dijo que es un mal músico?

Alistair-Cuentame más, Madison McCarthy

Dijo el pelirrojo. La escena cambia al auditorio de McKinley con New Directions cantando

Skylart-I've been up in the air, out of my head, Stuck in a moment of emotion I destroyed. (Con Roderick-Is this the end I feel?)

Mason (Con Jane)-Up in the air, fucked-up on life, (All of the laws I've broken, loves that I've sacrificed.)

(Con Roderick-Is this the end, end, end, end?)

Spencer-Cut cover, take that test Hold courage to your chest Don't wanna wait for you Don't wanna have to lose all that I've compromised (Con Alistair-To feel another high) I've got to keep it down tonight

Myron y Alistair con New Directions-And, oh-oh-oh-oh-ohnI was a king under your control And, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh I wanna feel like you've let me go

Madison-Don't you remember how I used to like being on the line?

Jane-I dreamed you dreamed of me calling out my name Is it worth the price?

Roderick-I'll wrap my hands around your neck so tight with love, love, love.

Mason con New directions-A thousand times I tempted fate. A thousand times I played this game. A thousand times that I have said today, today, today.

Kitty (Alistair)-I had to break myself to carry on (I've been up in the air.) (Is this the end I feel?) No love and no admission Take this from me tonight (Up in the air) (Chasing a dream so real) (I've been up in the air.)

Kitty y Myron (Alistair y Roderick)-Oh-oh, let's fight (I'll wrap my hands around your neck, neck, neck, neck)

Oh-oh-oh, let's fight (is this the end I feel?) Oh-oh, let's fight Oh-oh-oh (Up in the air chasing a dream, chasing a dream.)

Madison y Spencer con New Directions (Mason)-And, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Take no more!) I was a king under your control (Take no more!) And, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Take no more!) I wanna feel like you've let me go So let me go (I'll take no more!)

Skylart-I'll wrap my hands around your neck, neck, neck, neck, neck, neck, neck, neck. I'll wrap my hands around your neck so tight with love, love.

Termina la canción, y todos aplauden, la pantalla se vuelve negra marcando el fin del episodio.

_**Canciones del episodio.**_

_**Love and**__**death**__**(Tokio Hotel)-New directions**_

_**Up in**__**the**__**air/King**__**(Thirty seconds to mars/Years**__**& years)-New directions**_


	2. 1x02: La chica que vestía de negro

En una preparatoria nunca está mal mencionar a la chica con brazos llenos de tatuajes y normalmente viste de negro, solo que ella era tan sexy que nadie podía juzgar su estilo. Aunque sea un poco fría. A dónde más podría pertenecer una chica como Bree?.

Esta chica estaba en un café del vecindario, sentada en una mesa sola con su computadora, quién sabe que escribía. Miró hacia arriba y alcanzó a ver como Shannon estaba formado en la fila y llegó su turno para pedir su café, pagó y se fué, no sin antes de que los chicos cruzaran miradas unos instantes.

Bree caminaba por la calle escuchando en sus audifonos "Addicted" de Simple Plan. Pasó junto a la casa de Mason y Madison y se detuvo cuando vió a Jane y Mason juntos muy cariñosos frente a la puerta, los dos se dieron cuenta y se sintieron incómodos.

Jane-Podemos ayudarte en algo, Bree?

Bree _(Juliet Simms)-Solo_ quería decir...que para una persona normal es raro ver a una pareja demasiado cariñosos en público

Mason-Te molesta?

Bree-A mí no, pero a otras personas sí

Dijo ella, y siguió su camino mientras que Jane y Mason la vieron alejarse un poco confundidos.

Después de unos minutos que Jane se fuera, Mason entró a la casa.

Matt-Quién era ella, Mason?

Su padre dijo desde la sala sentado junto a su madre.

Mason-...Ella es Jane, mi novia, ya se las había presentado

Matt-No hablo de Jane, quién era la otra chica satánica que se paró frente a la puerta?

Mason-Bree...una chica, preguntó por algo de la escuela

Marge-Y cómo sabes su nombre? Acaso es amiga de tí y Madison?

Mason-No, es solo una compañera

Matt-Pues tengan cuidado, se ve que esa chica es satánica, no se vayan a juntar tú y Madison con esa gente

Mason-Solo era para una tarea

Dijo Mason, un poco molesto y caminó hasta las escaleras.

Matt-Mason!...Tú y tu hermana ya no se estarán juntando con los del Club Glee, cierto? Quiero decir, tu madre y yo me estamos felices de que esten en el Club Glee y sigan nuestros pasos, pero esa gente con la que se juntan no creemos que sea la correcta, les da una mala imágen

Mason-La gente correcta?...Ustedes están llenos de prejuicios, Bree solo es una compañera pero la defiendo, ustedes no la conocen, la llaman satánica porque se viste de negro y tiene tatuajes? Eso es estúpido, no tiene lógica, si alguien no creyera en Dios, porqué creería en el Diablo si son de la misma religión?

Su padre no contestó, Mason lo había dejado sin palabras.

Mason-...Solo dejennos en paz a mí y a Madison

Dijo, y subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto.

Mason-Estoy harto, nunca falta la vez que él abre la boca y quiero romperle la cara

Madison-Wow, alguien anda molesto

Mason-Jane y yo estabamos afuera y se acercó Bree para preguntarnos sobre una tarea, y cuando entré a la casa, mamá y papá, en especial papá, empezaron a interrogarme si ella era nuestra amiga y practicamente dijo que no nos juntaramos con ella porque es una satánica

Madison-No lo entiendo, solo porque se viste se viste de negro? No crees que si alguien no creyera en Dios, tampoco creería en el Diablo porque son de la misma religión

Mason-Exacto!...dios, porqué nuestros padres son así?

Madison-Solo ignoralos

Mason-Sí, creo que es la opción más razonable

Madison-Sabes que nuestros padres no son unos grandes padres que digamos

Mason-Lo sé...jamás te has preguntado porqué?

Madison-Porqué qué?

Mason-Porqué Mamá y Papá son así...si te das cuenta, desde pequeños nos comenzaron a meter en todo eso del arte y la actuación, pero fuera de eso, ellos jamás cuidaron de nosotros

Madison-Ellos solo nos concibieron para que seamos como ellos

Ella dijo.

Mason-A dónde vas, hermana?

Preguntó él, mientras Madison estaba arreglándose.

Madison-No te lo conté? Oh lo siento, pero uno de los chicos, Skylart, me invitó a salír hoy

Mason-Skylart te invitó a salír? Vaya, no me imaginaba eso

Madison-Le dije que sí solo para conocerlo, y ya sabes, lo que sucedió con su escuela

Mason-No le hables de eso para que no se deprima, aunque creo que ya lo superó

Madison-Pues Skylart parece ser un chico lindo

Mason-Y a donde irán?

Madison-Creo que irémos a cenar o al cine, no estoy segura

Mason-Bueno, pues diviértete, me alegra que después de que empecé a salír con Jane, tú tomaras la decisión de conocer más chicos

Madison-Él se acercó a mí y me invitó (Ríe)

Mason-Sí, pero por algo aceptaste

Madison-Sería muy mala si me hubiera negado

Dijo ella, le dió un beso en la frente a su hermano y salió del cuarto hacia las escaleras.

Madison-Ya me voy padres

Dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

Marge-Hey! A dónde irás?

Madison-Voy a salír con un chico, parece ser muy lindo, se llama Skylart, no llegaré tarde

Dijo ella sin esperar una respuesta de su madre y salió rápidamente.

La escena cambia a Skylart, sentado en la mesa de Breadstix. Se podía ver algo nervioso, no era la primera vez que iba a salír con una chica, pero su primera salida con una chica fue cuando tenía 13 años, y su mamá estuvo unos kilómetros detrás de ellos toda la cita, cómo lo va a comparar eso con ahora?, que tenía casi 17 años.

Alcanzó a ver a Madison entrar al lugar y buscando la mesa. Skylart rapidamente se acomodó un poco el cabello y Madison se acercó con él.

Skylart-Hola

Madison-Hola, perdón si tardé, parecía que mi madre iba a detenerme de venir

Skylart-Oh...tu madre

Madison-Sí, mi madre

Skylart-Y porqué te detendría de venir?

Madison-No conoces a mis padres? A ellos les molesta que yo y Mason seamos amigos de ustedes

Skylart-Oh...bueno, no es necesario hablar de eso si te incómoda

Madison-No lo hace

Skylart-Quieres ordenar? Porque escuché que hacen unas muy ricas barras de pan aquí

Dijo él mientras los dos tomaban un menú y después de ordenar, hubo un pequeño silencio por unos segundos.

Madison-Entonces, Skylart...no sé demasiado de tí

Ella dijo, a Skylart le sorprendió ese comentario de parte de Madison.

Skylart-Uhm...qué quieres saber?

Madison-Tienes hermanos? Algún perro, familia, porqué en un principio decidiste estudiar en Dalton?

Skylart-Oh!...Bueno, yo no tengo hermanos, soy hijo único, no tengo mascota, a mi mamá no le gusta tener mascotas y...no fué mi decisión ír a Dalton, mi papá escogió esa escuela porque quería presumir a nuestros demás familiares sobre el dinero que gana en su trabajo, no fue exactamente por la buena educación y Los Warblers, solo quería restregarles que tenía dinero

Madison-Oh, lo siento

Skylart-Está bien, no te disculpes, es la primera vez que mi padre tiene un trabajo dónde está a gusto, qué me dices tú?

Madison-No, no me gusta mucho hablar de mis padres...no lo sé, a mí y a Mason desde la infancia nos dieron una educación especial sobre las artes y música

Skylart-Suena genial

Madison-Skylart, no puedes obligar a tus hijos a que sigan tus pasos para que vivas tu más grande sueño a través de ellos y decir que eso es amor

Skylart-Lo entiendo...pero te gusta esto, ya sabes...el Club Glee?

Madison-...Sí, me encanta

Skylart-Está bien, se nota que tú y Mason son independientes de sus padres y es bueno

Él dijo, Madison le sonrió y Skylart le sonrió de vuelta. Después de la cena los dos fueron al auto cinema cerca de ahí en el auto de Skylart.

Madison-Jamás había venido a un auto cinema

Skylart-Yo solo he venido un par de veces, pero recuerda que hace tiempo, lugares como estos eran la onda

Madison-Y qué vamos a ver?

Dijo ella, mientras Skylart la ayudaba a subir al techo del auto y se sentó junto a él.

Skylart-"Pulp Fiction", un clásico, no es genial?

Madison-Yo jamás vi "Pulp Fiction"

Skylart-En serio? "Pulp Fiction" es un ícono, una joya de los noventas y una de las mejores películas de la historia

Madison-No es muy violenta?

Skylart-No es súper violenta, tranquila, es una joya de Tarantino, con escenas memorables, perfectas actuaciones y química entre todo el reparto, acompañado de unos diálogos espectaculares

Madison-Se nota que te gusta esta película

Skylart-Y algo que la hace especial es todo el humor negro que lleva con ella, es una gran película, y muy divertida

Madison-Divertida?

Skylart-Tranquila, tal vez te sientas incómoda al principio o en ciertas escenas, pero es normal, después es algo gracioso

Madison-Bueno, tendré que verla para entender porqué te gusta tanto

Skylart-Estoy seguro que te gustará

Dijo Skylart, que no era una gran cita?. Probablemente cenar en un restaurante y ver una de las mejores películas de la historia en un auto cinema juntos era una gran opción de primera cita.

...

Al día siguiente.

Sonó la campana y todos se dirigieron a sus salones.

Will-Chicos! Tengo un anuncio

Kitty-Señor Schuester, no es por nada, pero que hace ella aquí?

Dijo la rubia, señalando a la otra chica enfrente de ellos que había llegado con Will.

Will-De eso les iba a hablar chicos, ella vino a buscarme y quiere audicionar para el Club Glee, diles tu nombre

Bree-...Soy Bree

Ella dijo, con una voz un poco tímida, probablemente por la forma en que la estaban viendo la mayoría de los chicos.

Myron-Bueno, lo diré yo y probablemente será lo que todos piensan, pero yo no creo que sea una buena idea que la aceptemos a ella en New directions, porque de por sí ya se burlan de nosotros...

Dijo el más pequeño, Mason, quien estaba junto a él, le tapó la boca antes de que dijera otra cosa.

Mason-No es cierto profesor, Myron solo está bromeando, claro que estámos entusiasmados por tener a Bree con nosotros

Dijo él, riendo nervioso, y quitó su mano de la boca de Myron.

Myron-Cobarde

Roderick-Bueno, entonces porqué no cantas algo?

Bree-Lo haré

Dijo ella, dejó su mochila a un lado y le susurró a los músicos. La música comenzó.

Bree-Oh, oh, oh, You're so good to me, baby, baby I wanna lock you up in my closet When no one's around I wanna put your hand in my pocket Because you're allowed I wanna drive you into the corner And kiss you without a sound I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud Now you're in, and you can't get out You make me so hot Make me wanna drop It's so ridiculous I can barely stop I can hardly breathe You make me wanna scream You're so fabulous You're so good to me, baby, baby You're so good to me, baby, baby I can make you feel all better Just take it in And I can show you all the places You've never been And I can make you say everything That you've never said And I will let you do anything Again and again Now you're in, and you can't get out You make me so hot Make me wanna drop It's so ridiculous I can barely stop I can hardly breathe You make me wanna scream You're so fabulous You're so good to me, baby, baby You're so good to me, baby, baby Kiss me gently Always I know Hold me, love me Don't ever go, oh, oh Oh, yeah, yeah You make me so hot Make me wanna drop It's so ridiculous I can barely stop I can hardly breathe You make me wanna scream You're so fabulous You're so good to me, baby, baby You're so good to me, baby, baby You make me so hot Make me wanna drop It's so ridiculous I can barely stop I can hardly breathe You make me wanna scream You're so fabulous You're so good to me, baby, baby You're so good to me, baby, baby You're so good

Terminó la canción y todos aplaudieron animados.

Madison-Genial! Me encantó Bree!

Kitty-Bueno, no estuvo mal, tienes potencial, chica

Spencer-Entonces, bienvenida Bree

Myron-Si la vamos a aceptar, yo recomiendo que deje de vestirse así y...

Alistair-Myron, ya cállate, nadie de nosotros piensa eso más que tú mismo, si se quiere vestir así nadie se lo va a impedir

Skylart-Chicos, estoy de acuerdo, Myron, eres un niño berrinchudo, concentido y aparte un poco prejuicioso, agradece que nosotros somos los únicos que te soportan de toda la escuela, Bree, la verdad no nos molesta como te vistas, mientras seas parte del equipo está bien, no es así amigos?

Jane-Claro

Dijo la morena, Myron ya no respondió.

Myron-Me hubiera quedado en mi otra escuela

Susurró a sí mismo.

Will-Bien, felicidades Bree, eres parte de New Directions, si quieres puedes tomar asiento

Dijo el maestro, ella sonrió y caminó hasta una de las sillas, sentándose junto a Myron, quien se sintió un poco raro al tenerla tan cerca. Myron era un niño un tanto especial.

...

Más tarde.

Al final del ensayo, Bree caminaba hacia su casillero, pasó junto a Mason y este la vió, pero ella no le dió importancia.

Isaac-Perdedora del Club Glee!

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Isaac le lanzó una soda a Bree mojando su cara y su ropa.

Bree-Qué rayos pasa contigo?!

Isaac-Lo siento, pero esa es la razón por la que los vampiros no deben salír de noche

Bree-Isaac, eres el rey de los idiotas!

Dijo ella muy molesta, e Isaac no hacía nada más que reír, y se fué. Mason vió todo eso y se acercó con Bree.

Mason-Hey, estás bien?

Bree-Sí, estoy bien, solo son manchas en mi ropa

Mason-Que triste, este outfit se veía cool

Bree-De verdad?

Mason-Sí...tú eres cool Bree, no hagas caso lo que digan otros

Bree-Solo soy una chica Mason, mi forma de vestirme o mis gustos no me hacen mala como todos creen

Mason-Yo lo sé Bree, no escuches a Isaac, él es solo un cabeza hueca más del montón

Bree-Gracias Mason...creo que tú eres de las pocas personas más decentes en McKinley

Mason-Bueno, de nada Bree, para eso estamos los del Club Glee, para apoyarnos y defendernos entre todos, se que Myron estuvo a punto de decir cosas muy malas, pero solo tiene 13 años, dale tiempo

Bree-Sí, se que sólo es un niño

Mason-Y hablando del Club Glee, creo que tengo una buena canción que puedes cantar con nosotros y espero que te guste

Dijo él, Bree sonrió mientras comenzaba la música y la escena cambia a New directions en el auditorio.

Mason-Remember the moment You left me alone and Broke every promise you ever made

Skylart-I was an ocean Lost in the open Nothing could take the pain away

Bree (Con Mason)-So you can (throw me to the wolves) Tomorrow I will come back Leader of the whole pack (Beat me black and blue) Every wound will shape me Every scar will build my (New Directions-Throne)

Alistair-The sticks and the stones that

You used to throw have Built me an empire, so don't even try

Roderick-To cry me a river' Cause I forgive you You are the reason I still fight

Bree (Con Mason)-So you can (throw me to the wolves) Tomorrow I will come back Leader of the whole pack (Beat me black and blue) Every wound will shape me Every scar will build my (New Directions-Throne)

Alistair y Bree (Con Mason)-So you can (throw me to the wolves) Tomorrow I will come back Leader of the whole pack (Beat me black and blue) Every wound will shape me Every scar will build my (New Directions-Throne)

Mason con Bree-I'll leave you choking

On every word you left unspoken Rebuild all that you've broken And now you know I'll leave you choking On every word you left unspoken Rebuild all that you've broken And now you know Every wound will shape me Every scar will build my (New Directions-Throne)

Mason y Bree con Skylart-So you can throw me to the wolves Tomorrow I will l come back Leader of the whole pack Beat me black and blue Every wound will shape me Every scar will build my (Bree-throne)

Termina la canción, todos se aplauden y Mason y Bree se abrazan. La pantalla de vuelve negra marcando el fin del episodio.

_**Canciones del episodio.**_

_**Hot (Avril Lavigne)-Bree**_

_**Throne**__**(Bring**__**me the**__**horrizon)-New**__**Directions**_


	3. 1x03: El otro chico que vestía de negro

Sonó la campana y Skylart estaba en su casillero. Caminó hasta su salón de clases y se sentó detrás de uno de los escritorios, esperando a que Roderick llegara para sentarse con él, pero en vez de que llegara él, Shannon llegó primero y sin que Skylart lo imaginara, Shannon se sentó junto a él.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un largo rato.

Skylart-Porqué te sientas aquí?

Shannon-Porque no tengo amigos

Skylart-Oh...y apenas te das cuenta?

Shannon-Es broma, estás en el Club Glee?

Skylart-Ajá

Shannon-Y solo para confirmar, Bree de unió a ustedes, no es así?

Skylart-Claro

Shannon-Perfecto...crees que puedas convencerlos de que haga una audición

Skylart-Uhm...claro, el Señor Schuester debe estar de acuerdo en que entres, pero se lo comentaré a los demás

Shannon-Gracias Tristán, tú eres mi salvación

Skylart se sintió raro por que lo llamara Tristán. Roderick llegó al salón y Shannon se levantó de la silla rápidamente para que se sentara.

Roderick-...Estabas hablando con él?

Skylart-Larga historia, hay que poner atención a clase

Roderick-Ok, como digas

Dijo el de lentes, después de terminar la clase, Skylart se despidió de Roderick y corrió rápidamente por el pasillo buscando a Spencer hasta encontrarlo.

Skylart-Spencer! Al fin te encuentro

Spencer-Qué pasa, amigo? Te ves agitado

Skylart-No vas a creer lo que pasó, hoy en clase antes de que llegara Roderick, se me acercó Shannon

Spencer-Quién?

Skylart-No le hablas, es otro chico "emo"...y me dijo que quería unirse al Club Glee

Spencer-Esto es raro, desde cuando la gente con ese tipo de gustos están interesados en el Club Glee?

Skylart-La verdad no lo sé

Spencer-No por nada contra ellos, pero creo que sería un suicidio para nosotros tener a dos personas así en New Directions, de por sí ya se burlan de nosotros, ahora más

Skylart-Pero, deberiamos darle una oportunidad, no? Quiero decir, es lo que el Profesor Schuester haría

Spencer-No lo sé amigo, creo que ahora hay mejores cosas en las que concentrarse, como las regionales, si te comienza a preguntar con frecuencia, dile que aún no lo hemos dialogado en grupo porque estamos ensayando para las regionales

Skylart-Bueno, me parece buena idea por lo mientras, tal vez en unos días se le pase

Dijo, y sonó la campana.

Spencer-Vamos amigo, hay que ír

Dijo el rubio, y los dos caminaron hasta el salón del coro mientras comenzaba la música, y ahí estaba Mason y Roderick para cantar frente a todos.

Mason-She paints her fingers with a close precision He starts to notice empty bottles of gin And takes a moment to assess the sins she's paid for

Roderick-A lonely speaker in a conversation Her words were swimming through his ears again There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for

Mason-Say what you mean Tell me I'm right And let the sun rain down on me

Roderick-Give me a sign I wanna believe

Mason y Roderick-Whoa, Mona Lisa You're guaranteed to run this town Whoa, Mona Lisa I'd pay to see you frown

Roderick-He senses something, call it desperation Another dollar, another day And if she had the proper words to say She would tell him But she'd have nothing left to sell him

Mason-Say what you mean Tell me I'm right And let the sun rain down on me

Roderick-Give me a sign I wanna believe

Mason y Roderick-Whoa, Mona Lisa You're guaranteed to run this town Whoa, Mona Lisa I'd pay to see you frown

Roderick-Mona Lisa wear me out Pleased to please ya Mona Lisa wear me out

Mason-Say what you mean Tell me I'm right And let the sun rain down on me Give me a sign I want to believe

Mason y Roderick-Whoa, Mona Lisa You're guaranteed to run this town Whoa, Mona Lisa I'd pay to see you frown Say what you mean Tell me I'm right And let the sun rain down on me Give me a sign I want to believe

Roderick-There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for

...

Más tarde.

A la hora de la salida, Skylart se despidió y comenzó a caminar hasta su casa muy tranquilo, con sus audifonos puestos y se escuchaba la canción "DARE" de Gorilaz, mientras caminaba había momentos donde Skylart cantaba la canción en voz baja. Todo iba bien, hasta que le dieron ganas de estornudar.

_SALUD!_

Skylart escuchó y se quitó un audífono, volteó hacia atrás y vió que Shannon iba caminando a unos metros detrás de él.

Skylart-Gracias!

Dijo él, y regresó la vista al frente, acaso Shannon lo estaba siguiendo?. De nuevo estornudó.

Shannon-Salud!

Skylart-Gracias!

Dijo, un poco nervioso y comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido. Sentía que Shannon aún lo estaba siguiendo, lo peor es que por los nervios, Skylart tuvo ganas de estornudar otra vez.

Shannon-Salud!

Skylart-Gracias!

Dijo sonriendo, volteó al frente y caminó más rápido sin mirar atrás hasta llegar a su casa, subió las escaleras del pórtico y miró a Shannon, quién también subía las escaleras de su casa que estaba a unas cuantas a lado de la de Skylart.

Los dos se miraron, y abrieron la puerta rápidamente entrando a sus casas al mismo tiempo.

Ariel-Hijo, vienes agitado

Skylart-Qué?...No mamá, estoy bien, creeme

Ariel-Ok, en un rato más estará la comida

Skylart-...Madre

Ariel-...

Skylart-Ubicas a un chico "emo" cerca de esta casa?

Ariel-Sí, a Shannon, va en tu escuela

Skylart-Y siempre ha vivido cerca de nosotros?

Ariel-...Claro

Dijo ella, un poco extrañada.

Ariel-Qué te pasa? Estás bien? Te siento raro

Skylart-Estoy bien, quería asegurarme, solo estoy un poco cansado

Dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras y comenzaba a subir.

Ariel-Antes de que se me olvide, los vecinos me pidieron que cuidaras a su perro y lo sacaras a pasear esta tarde

Skylart dejó de subir los escalones.

Skylart-En serio? Otra vez? Pero...

Ariel-Sin peros

Skylart-Ok

Dijo, girando sus ojos de molestia.

Skylart-Al menos dejame quitarme mi saco de Warbler para que el perro no lo arruine

Ariel-Esta vez sí te pagarán, y no entiendo como tú y tus compañeros de Dalton siguen llevando su uniforme a McKinley

Skylart-Nuestro look es icónico, sinónimo de tradición y excelencia, sin mencionar que le da un buen sex symbol a quien la trae puesta, las mujeres lo aman

Ariel-Lo hacen?

Skylart-Me dolió aquí, mujer

Dijo el jóven, tocando su pecho con su mano y ambos rieron. Skylart siguió su camino hasta su cuarto, encerrandose. Dejó su mochila en el piso y se cambió de ropa.

Esa misma tarde tuvo que sacar al perro de sus vecinos, por lo menos si le pagaban le iba a alcanzar para otra cita con Madison, amarró de la correa al perro y comenzó a pasearlo, como siempre, en voz baja cantaba los coros de "The Ballad of Mona Lisa" de Panic! At the disco, ya que se le había pegado la canción que sus amigos cantaron. De repente sintió una presencia detrás de él y volteó rápidamente.

Skylart-Deja de seguirme!

Shannon-Oh...lo siento, te molesto?

Skylart-...Mira, la primera vez entiendo, vives cerca de mi casa y recién me dí cuenta, pero esto...no crees que es un poco aterrador, Shannon?

Shannon-Solo quería hablar

Skylart-...Porque no tienes amigos?

Shannon-La verdad...no he hablado con mi mejor amiga y siento que me está haciendo a un lado porque ella ya es porrista, y yo soy yo

Skylart-...A qué te refieres?

Shannon-Skylart...si no me vistiera así, a tí te habría dado igual si yo te siguiera

Skylart-Por favor, no es sobre tu apariencia...es solo que esa no es forma adecuada de acercarse a una persona...lo siento, solo me asustaste

Dijo él, y los dos comenzaron a caminar.

Skylart-Hoy traté de hablar con los del Club Glee, pero ahora estamos muy ocupados para las regionales, puedes ser paciente?

Shannon-Eso creo...pero debería tomar eso como un no

Skylart-... Shannon, no, no es lo que piensas, no es que no te quieran en el Club Glee, pero ahora estamos muy ocupados

Shannon-Esa no es excusa, Bree apenas lleva una semana con ustedes y a ella la aceptaron, porqué? Porque a pesar de como se viste ella se ve...bien?

Skylart respiró profundamente, buscaba las palabras para decirle a Shannon sin que se diera cuenta de porqué en realidad nisiquiera él y Spencer lo había hablado con los demás.

Shannon-No necesitas explicarme nada más, sé la razón, nisiquiera lo has hablado con tus compañeros, cierto?

Skylart-...Por favor, entiende que no es el momento ahora

Shannon-...En serio pensé que ustedes eran distintos...que tú eras distinto

Skylart-Espera, Shannon...

El jóven se fué, lo miró alejarse, sintiéndose mal. Shannon siguió su camino hasta su casa mientras comenzaba la música, la escena cambia a este, tirado en la cama de su cuarto mirando fotos de él y Mariah, extrañando a su mejor amiga, y después miraba a la casa de enfrente por si la misma chica se animaba a asomarse a verlo, como los tiempos de antes.

Shannon-If you ever leave me, baby Leave some morphine at my door 'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication To realize what we used to have We don't have it anymore There's no religion that could save me No matter how long my knees are on the floor Oh, so keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin' To keep you by my side And keep you from walkin' out the door 'Cause there'll be no sunlight If I lose you, baby There'll be no clear skies If I lose you, like the clouds, my eyes will do the same If you walk away Everyday it will rain, rain, rain I'll never be your mother's favorite Your daddy can't even look me in the eye Oh, if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing Sayin' there goes my little girl Walkin' with that weird guy But they're just afraid of something they can't understand Oh, but little darlin' watch me change their minds Yea for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding If that'll make you mine 'Cause there'll be no sunlight If I lose you, baby There'll be no clear skies If I lose you, baby Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same If you walk away Everyday it will rain, rain, rain Oh, don't just say goodbye Don't just say goodbye I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding If that'll make it right 'Cause there'll be no sunlight If I lose you, baby There'll be no clear skies If I lose you, baby And just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same If you walk away Everyday it will rain, rain, rain

La escena se vuelve negra, marcando el fin del episodio.

_**Canciones del episodio.**_

_**Tha Ballad of Mona Lisa (Panic! At**__**the**__**Disco)-Mason**__**y Roderick**_

_**It will rain**__**(Bruno Mars)-Shannon**_


	4. 1x04: Glorious

El capítulo comienza con un grupo de personas colandose en McKinley a mitad de la noche, llegaron hasta el salón del coro, prendieron la luz y todos se descubrieron la cara, incluyendo a un chico de cabello un poco largo.

Didier (_Kellin Quinn_)-Sí bueno...quién tiene hambre?

Todos sus compañeros de su club se quedaron callados.

Victor (_Vic Fuentes_)-Qué deberiamos hacer? Deberiamos grafitearles en sus paredes que The Symphonys estuvo aquí?

Didier-Jajaja, buena esa, Víctor

El chico de 15 años alzó su brazo para chocar los 5 con su amigo, este lo pensó, pero después chocó los 5 rápidamente.

Víctor-Sí, solo hay que hacer lo que mejor sabemos hacer aquí para darles un susto

Dijo su líder, mientras cantaban todos hacian un desastre en el salón del coro divirtiéndose, en especial Víctor y Didier. No sorprendería de ellos viniendo de una escuela de bajos recursos en Ohio

...

La escena cambia al día siguiente en el campo de fútbol, ahí estaba Spencer y Beiste lo estaba entrenando, todo el equipo vió que Beiste de acercaba junto a Shannon.

Beiste-Chicos, formen un circulo, ahora!

Él dijo y todos se detuvieron de jugar para acercarse.

Beiste-Para quienes no lo conozcan, él es Shannon Spier, es de último como muchos aquí, y quiere uniree al equipo de fútbol

Isaac-No aceptamos vampiros en el equipo el fútbol

Dijo Isaac, y todos los jugadores, menos Spencer, comenzaron a reír.

Beiste-Oigan!...Isaac, si alguien te llega a dar una paliza por ser un idiota, no esperes que yo te defienda

Isaac-Como sea, entrenador, pero cómo estamos tan seguros que este...

Hizo una pausa, Shannon lo miró directamente a los ojos, muy serio.

Isaac-Compañero...cómo estamos tan seguros que este compañero nos va a servir en el equipo? Cada vez falta menos para la temporada

Spencer-Puedes cerrar la boca por un momento? Bueno, pues eso lo sabremos si lo ponemos a prueba

Beiste-Me parece bien Spencer, Shannon, verémos lo que puedes hacer

Dijo, Shannon asintió nervioso.

Beiste-Muy bien chicos, posiciones!

Gritó, Spencer se acercó con Shannon.

Spencer-Tranquilo, te acostumbraras a las tacleadas

La música comenzó mientras todos los jugadores se acomodaban. Spencer comenzó a cantar mientras calentaban.

Futbolistas-Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh Whoa

Spencer-I'm waking up to ash and dust I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust I'm breathing in the chemicals I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus This is it, the apocalypse Whoa

La escena cambia a todos, corriendo para hacer la jugada, Spencer le lanzó el balón a Shannon y este saltó para atraparlo, hasta que Isaac llegó y lo tacleó al suelo.

Spencer con los futbolistas-I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age Welcome to the new age, to the new age Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Beiste sonó el silbato, Spencer se acercó para ayudar a Shannon a levantarse. Todos volvian a sus lugares.

Shannon-I raise my flags, don my clothes It's a revolution, I suppose

We'll paint it red to fit right in Whoa I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus This is it, the apocalypse Whoa

La jugada comenzó de nuevo, esta vez Shannon corrió e Isaac chocó con él a propósito para tirarlo de nuevo.

Shannon con los futbolistas-I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones Enough to make my systems blow Welcome to the new age, to the new age Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Isaac-Aceptalo Shannon, tú no encajas aquí

Dijo y se alejó, Shannon se levantó del piso.

Shannon con los futbolistas-Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'mra dioactive, radioactive Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Antes de empezar la jugada Spencer miró desde su base a Shannon, Beiste sonó el silbato y lanzó el balón a Shannon.

Spencer-All systems go, the sun hasn't died

Shannon-Deep in my bones, straight from inside

Spencer corrió hasta Isaac y lo tacleó antes de que alcanzara a Shannon, este corrió mientras los demás jugadores lo perseguían para tirarlo, estiró sus brazos y atrapó el balón. Se detuvo y gritó de felicidad, hasta que todos los jugadores se lanzaron a él tirandolo.

Spencer y Shannon con los futbolistas-I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones Enough to make my systems blow Welcome to the new age, to the new age Welcome to the new age, to the new age Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Todos se levantaron cuando Beiste sonó el silbato.

Spencer-Amigo, estas bien?

Lo ayudó a levantarse.

Shannon-No me dolió

Spencer-Debes tener cuidado, aunque tengas el balón pueden taclearte

Shannon-Sí, ya veo

Beiste-Shannon!...Veo que tienes potencial, pero te hace falta práctica, y tienes la fuerza, te parece si por ahora puedes ser un relevo en los juego oficiales? Solo hasta que vea que estes preparado

Shannon-Sí entrenador

Spencer-Espere, quiere decir que se quedará en la banca?

Beiste-Es un novato, Spencer, no podemos arriesgarnos, tú como futuro mariscal tienes que entender

Dijo, y se alejó.

Shannon-No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien, voy a mejorar

Dijo el mayor, y se alejó dejando a Spencer.

Más tarde

Los chicos estaban en el salón del coro, mirando el desastre y las paredes pintadas.

Jane-Que desastre

Spencer-Estoy seguro que fueron los de Throat Explosion

Will-Chicos, qué pasó?

Preguntó Will, entrando al salón y mirando todo.

Kitty-No fuimos nosotros señor, estoy un 98% segura de que fueron los de Throat Explosion

Mason-Esos bastardos

La escena cambia a más tarde, los mismos chicos limpiando el salón.

Jane-Spencer, soy yo, o te noto más pensativo de lo normal?

Spencer-Qué? No es nada importante, solo que a la hora del entrenamiento, Shannon decidió unirse al equipo

Kitty-Quién?

Spencer-Shannon, otro chico "emo", no lo conoces

Bree-Yo sí lo conozco... bueno, no le hablo ni nada, pero me mira mucho

Kitty-Aterrador

Alistair-Y qué más pasó?

Spencer-Fue puesto a prueba, al final Beiste decidió que sea relevo por ahora, se quedará en la banca, yo me opuse claro, pienso que tiene potencial y podría ser bueno, no debería estar en la banca

Skylart-Vaya, mira quién lo dice

Spencer-Perdona?

Skylart-Spencer...quieres que yo les diga lo que hablamos la otra semana?

Spencer-Amigo...

Skylart-Shannon se me acercó la semana pasada y me pidió que lo dejaramos entrar al Club Glee, yo y Spencer lo dialogamos, me convenciste de no decircelo a ellos, dijiste que si se nos unía, se iban a burlar más de nosotros!

Spencer-No entiendo porqué te molesta tanto

Skylart-De ahora en adelante Shannon te verá bien si lo apoyas en el fútbol, pero yo quedó como el malo solo porque ese mismo día me lo encontré en la calle y me enfrentó, le dije que aún no les decía nada y rápidamente supuso que no era bienvenido por mí!

Spencer-Wow amigo, no crees que haces drama a lo loco?

Skylart-Jaja, piensa lo que quieras, por lo menos no tendrás que lidiar con ni una sola pisca de culpa

Kitty-Alguien está en sus días

Skylart-Basta Kitty, no me parece gracioso

Mason-Sin ofender, pero ustedes dos se comportaron como imbéciles con Shannon

Skylart-Como sea Mason, de todos modos Shannon ya no quiere unirse, podemos apurarnos a limpiar todo esto?

Spencer-Ya se le pasará, por ahora hay que concentrarnos en las regionales, si o no hermano?

Roderick-Eh?

Spencer-Que si estás listo para lucirte en las regionales

Roderick-Ah, claro

Spencer-Vaya, qué emocion la tuya

Dijo, Roderick lo ignoró y siguió barriendo.

...

_Al día siguiente._

Era la hora de las regionales, New Directions estaban muy nerviosos, hasta que el presentador comenzó a hablar.

_Damas y Caballeros, bienvenidos a la Competencia Regional de Coros Teatrales 2016, y ahora sin más preámbulos, reciban al primero competidor de la noche, Throat Explosion._

El público aplaudió y el telón se abrió.

Jean-The fear of falling apart!

Throat Explosion-Oh-oh-oh This is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart Oh-oh-oh This is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart

Jean (Throat Explosion)-If you love me let me go (Oh-oh-oh-oh)

Throat Explosion (Jean)-(Double double double down, pushing it all in) Finders keepers, losers weepers (Double double down, pushing it all in)

Jean-Welcome to the end of eras Ice has melted back to life Done my time and served my sentence Dress me up and watch me die If it feels good, tastes good It must be mine Dynasty decapitated You just might see a ghost tonight (Double double double down, pushing it all in) And if you don't know, now you know

Jean con Throat Explosion-I'm taking back the crown I'm all dressed up and naked I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers) Oh yeah The crown... So close I can taste it I see what's mine and take it

(Finders keepers, losers weepers) Oh, yeah (Jean-Double double double down, pushing it all in)

Jean-Sycophants on velvet sofas Lavish mansions, vintage wine I am so much more than royal Snatch your chain and mace your eyes If it feels good, tastes good It must be mine Heroes always get remembered But you know legends never die (Double double double down, pushing it all in)

And if you don't know, now you know

Jean con Throat Explosion-I'm taking back the crown I'm all dressed up and naked I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers) Oh yeah The crown... So close I can taste it I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers) Oh, yeah

Throat Explosion-Mortal kings are ruling castles Welcome to my world of fun Liars settle into sockets Flip the switch and watch them run

Jean (Throat Explosion)-Oh, yeah! Oh! (Finders keepers, losers weepers)

Jean cpn Throat Explosion-I'm taking back, back, taking back, back the crown I'm all dressed up and naked I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers) Oh yeah The crown... So close I can taste it I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers) Oh, yeah Finders keepers, losers weepers (Jean-Double double double down, pushing it all in) Finders keepers, losers weepers (Jean-Double double double down, pushing it all in)

Throat Explosion-Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

Jean-B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark Can't be sure when they've hit their mark And besides in the mean, mean time I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart I'm in the de-details with the devil So now the world can never get me on my level I just gotta get you off the cage I'm a young lover's rage Gonna need a spark to ignite My songs know what you did in the dark

Jean con Throat Explosion (Throat Explosion)-So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up (I'm on fire) So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up (I'm on fire)

Throat Explosion (Jean con Throat Explosion)-Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. (In the dark, dark) Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. (In the dark, dark)

Jean-All the writers keep writing what they write Somewhere another pretty vein just dies I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me A constellation of tears on your lashes Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes In the end everything collides My childhood spat back out the monster that you see My songs know what you did in the dark

Jean con Throat Explosion (Throat Explosion)-So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up (I'm on fire) So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up (I'm on fire)

Throat Explosion (Jean con Throat Explosion)-Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. (In the dark, dark) Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. (In the dark, dark)

Jean-My songs know what you did in the dark (My songs know what you did in the dark)

Jean con Throat Explosion-So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up I'm on fire So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up I'm on fire Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. In the dark, dark Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

El público y el jurado aplaudieron por esa presentación tan energética, pues quién no se va a resistir a la sensación de una canción de Panic! At the Disco y Fall Out Boy seguidas.

La escena cambia a los camerinos donde están nuestros amigos de New Directions preparandose para salír.

Madison-Vieron eso? Debo decir que fue genial

Myron-No, no lo fué, nosotros somos mejores, y seríamos mucho mejores si tan solo me dieran un solo

Kitty-Sigue soñando niño, sigue soñando

Jane-Oigan, y creen que al público les guste nuestra selección de canciones? Porque algunas de ellas son de las canciones que New Directions jamás se atrevió a experimentar

Mason-Señor Schuester, alguna vez en generaciones pasadas New Directions se atrevió a cantar canciones de este género

Will-Claro que sí chicos, una vez cantaron algo de My Chemical Romance, pero no hay que hablar de eso, ya les toca a ustedes, formen un circulo!

Dijo el mayor, muy entusiasmado, todos estiraron sus brazos al centro.

Todod-Iiiincreble!

Gritaron levantando sus brazos al aire.

_Y ahora, denle un fuerte aplaudo a New Directions!_

El público aplaudio y nuestros amigos estaban nerviosos, esperaban que todo saliera bien, la música comenzó.

Mason y Bree con New Directions- Hey, miss murder, can I Hey, miss murder, can I Make beauty stay if ITake my life?

Spencer-With just a look they shookAnd heavens bowed before him (Con Alistair-Simply a look can break your heart)

Spencer y Alistair con Skylart-The stars that pierce the sky He left them all behind We're left to wonder why He left us all behind

Mason y Bree con New Directions- Hey, miss murder, can I Hey, miss murder, can I Make beauty stay if ITake my life?

Skylart-Dreams of his crash won't pass Oh, how they all adored him (Con Myron-Beauty will last when spiraled down)

Madison y Kitty con Jane-The stars that mystify He left them all behindAnd how his children cry He left us all behind

Mason y Bree con Jane y New Directions-Hey, miss murder, can IHey, miss murder, can I Make beauty stay if I Take my life?

Roderick-What's the hook, the twist within this verbose mystery? I would gladly bet my life upon it.

Alistair-That the ghost you love, your ray of light will fizzle out Without hope

Mason-Hope We're the empty set just floating through wrapped, in skin

Skylart-Ever searching for what we were promised Reaching for that golden ring we'd never let go

Mason-Who would ever let us put our filthy hands upon it?

Mason y Bree con Jane y New Directions-Hey, miss murder, can I Hey, miss murder, can I Make beauty stay if I Take my life? Hey, miss murder, can I Hey, miss murder, can I

Make beauty stay if I Take my life?

La gente aplaudió, Roderick dió un respiro mientras varios de sus compañeros volvian detrás del escenario, la música comenzó y el reflector apuntó a él.

Roderick-She had a face straight outta magazine God only knows but you'll never leave her Her balaclava is starting to chafe When she gets his gun he's begging, babe stay, stay, stay, stay, stay

Roderick con Alistair y New Directions-I'll give him one more time

We'll give you one more fight Said one more lie Will I know you

Roderick-Now if you never shoot, you'll never know And if you never eat, you'll never grow You've got a pretty kinda dirty face When she's leaving your home she's begging you, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay

Roderick con Alistair y New Directions-I'll give you one more time We'll give you one more fight Just said one more line There'll be a riot, 'cause I know you

Roderick-Well, now that you've got your gun It's much harder now the police have come Now shoot him if it's what you're worth But if you just take off your mask To find out that everything's gone wrong, wrong, wrong

Roderick con Alistair-Now everybody's dead And they're driving past my old school And he's got his gun, he's got his suit on She says, babe, you look so cold, you look so cold, you look so cold

Roderick-You look so cold, you look so cold, you look so cold

(Aplauden)

Spencer (New Directions)-Another day, another breath (another breath)

Been chasing dreams, but I never slept (I never slept)

Spencer-I got a new attitude and a lease on life And some peace of mind

And seek and I find I can sleep when I die Wanna piece of the pie, grab the keys to the ride And damn I'm straight

Mason (New Directions)-I'm on my wave, (I'm on my wave) Get out my wake, I'm running late, (Madison con New Directions-what can I say?)

Spencer-I heard you die twice, once when they bury you in the graveAnd the s econd time is the last time that somebody mentions your name

Spencer con Alistair-So when I leave here on this earth, did I take more than I gave? Did I look out for the people or did I do it all for fame?

Spencer-Legend it's exodus searching for euphoria Trudging through the mud to find the present, no ignoring us Got 20,000 deep off in the street like we some warriors My mama told me never bow your head, woo!

Jane-I feel glorious, glorious Got a chance to start again I was born for this, born for this It's who I am, how could I forget? I made it through the darkest part of the night And now I see the sunrise

Kitty con New Directions (Kitty)-(Now I feel) glorious, glorious (I feel) glorious, glorious

Skylart y Madison-We gon' be alright, put that on my life When I open my eyes, hope I see you shine We're planting a flag they don't understand The world is up for grabs

Bree-We gon' be alright, put that on my life When I open my eyes, hope I see you shine We're planting a flag they don't understand (New Directions-The world is up for grabs

Spencer (Roderick y Jane con New directions)-I feel glorious Okay, okay, yes I do (Glorious) I said amen and hallelujah, let me testify too (I was born for this born for this) Another morning, a morning, don't let self get in my way I got my breath, I got my faith and I remember why I came Things are just things (I made it through the darkest part of the night) They don't make you who you are (I feel glorious, glorious) Can't pack up a U-Haul and take it with you when you're gone Things are just things (I made it through the darkest part of the night) They don't make you who you are (I feel glorious, glorious) Can't pack up a U-Haul and take it with you when you're gone

El público se levantó y aplaudieron por esa presentación tan sentimental. La escena cambia la hora de la premiación dónde están ambos coros. Nuestros amigos estaban nerviosos, estaban aterrados, Throat Explosion había destruido a New Directions un vez y temian que lo volviera a hacer, si New Directions ganaba, irían a las nacionales así tendrían la oportunidad de devolverle el legado que tanto se merecía y había perdido.

_Y ahora, los ganadores del Campeonato Regional de Coros Teatrales 2016 son NEW DIRECTIONS!._

Los chicos celebraban la victoria, Mason corrió por el trofeo y todos formaron un circulo levantando el trofeo en el aire y brincando de felicidad. Los chicos de Throat Explosion los estaba viendo con unas caras de asco y desprecio, pero eso a nadie le importó, porque New Directions iría a las nacionales, pero lo que ninguno de nuestros amigos se imaginaba, era que se era el comienzo de muchas grandes aventuras y experiencias.

...

La escena cambia al día siguiente en el salón del coro todos felices, mientras Will se encargaba de poner el trofeo en una vitrina.

Will-Felicidades, chicos, sabia que iban a lograrlo, porque yo creo en ustedes, creo en ustedes por que son un grupo igual de talentoso que las generaciones pasadas, y espero que sigan teniendo esa energía más adelante, porque la vamos a necesitar para ganar las nacionales!

Dijo entusiasmado y todos gritaron.

Skylart-Y qué sigue ahora, profesor?

Will-Por ahora, relájese chicos, que se lo merecen, y están en preparatoria, es una etapa que deben disfrutar al máximo y creo que deberiamos celebrarlo con una canción

Él dijo, todos se miraron sonriendo mientras comenzaba la música, la escena cambia al auditorio.

Skylart-I don't remember one moment I tried to forget I lost myself, is it better not said Now I'm closer to the edge

Bree con Spencer-It was a thousand to one and a million to two Time to go down in flames and I'm taking you

Closer to the edge

Roderick y Jane con New Directions-No I'm not saying I'm sorry One day, maybe we'll meet again No I'm not saying I'm sorry One day, maybe we'll meet again (Alistair con New Directions-No, no, no, no)

Myron-Can you imagine a time when the truth ran free The birth of a song, the death of a dream Closer to the edge

Kitty con Madison-This never ending story, paid for with pride and faith We all fall short of glory, lost in ourselves

Roderick y Jane con New Directions-No I'm not saying I'm sorry One day, maybe we'll meet again No I'm not saying I'm sorry One day, maybe we'll meet again (Alistair con New Directions-No, no, no, no)

Alisair y Jane con Spencer y New Directions-No, no, no, no I will never forget No, no I will never regret No, no I will live my life No, no, no, no

I will never forget No, no I will never regret No, no I will live my life

Roderick con New Directions-No I'm not saying I'm sorry One day, maybe we'll meet again No, no No, I'm not saying I'm sorry One day, maybe we'll meet again No, no, no, no

Mason (New Directions)-Closer to the edge Closer to the edge No, no, no, no

Closer to the edge Closer to the edge (No, no, no, no) Closer to the edge

La pantalla se vuelve negra marcando el fin del episodio.

_**Canciones del episodio.**_

_**Trashin**__**the**__**camp**__**(Tarzán)-The Symphonys.**_

_**Radioactive**__**(Imagine Dragons)-Spencer**__**y Shannon.**_

_**Emperor's new clothes**__**(Panic! At**__**The Disco)-Throat**__**Explosion.**_

_**My songs know**__**what**__**you did**__**in**__**the**__**dark**__**(Fall Out Boy)-Throat**__**Explosion.**_

_**Miss Murder**__**(AFI)-New Directions.**_

_**Robbers**__**(The 1975)-New Directions.**_

_**Glorious**__**(RISE)-New Directions.**_

_**Closet to**__**the**__**edge (Thirty seconds to**__**Mars)-New Directions.**_


	5. 1x05: Titanium

_Levántate, basura!_

Escuchó desde su cama a su padre. Isaac miró la hora y se levantó. Iba a ducharse pero el baño estaba ocupado.

Isaac-Mamá?

Tocó la puerta pero nadie respondió, solo escuchaba la música a todo volumen adentro.

Isaac-Ay mamá, por dios, voy a llegar tarde!

Chase-Ni lo intentes, hijo, quien sabe que extraño ritual haga tu madre para tardarse horas duchando

Isaac-Vaya, igualmente buenos días, papá

Chase-Se te hace tarde

Isaac-Sí claro, correme

Chase-Si tan solo fueras un mejor hijo

Isaac-Déjame en paz!

Gritó y bajó rápido las escaleras.

Comió algo rápido en la cocina y salio de su casa. Caminó hasta la escuela y entró, antes de caminar a su salon se detuvo en medio del pasillo, pues pudo observar a Alistair recargado en su casillero, leyendo a solas, sacó su celular y rapidamente le tomó una foto a lo lejos. Sonó la campana y tuvo que ir hasta su clase.

Cundo llegó al salón, se sentó en una de las bancas de atrás, y justo despues llego Alistair sentándose en una de las bancas adelante de Isaac, despues llego Jane y se sentó junto a este, ambos saludándose, Isaac prescenció todo.

Cada mañana desde que llego a la escuela Isaac se preguntaba, como era posible que el ser humano fuera tan bello?. Realmente el humano se da cuenta cuando tiene una sonrisa tan bella, que sonrie mas a propósito para que simples mortales como el caigan a sus pies?. Eso se preguntaba cada día en las mañanas cuando lo veía.

Desde el primer momento en que lo vio, se enamoro de el, pero esto cada vez se volveria una obsesión Isaac envidiaba a Spencer por tener el amor de tan bello ser.

La escena cambia al auditorio, donde estaban los chicos de New Directions, mientras Isaac los veía desde el balcon de arriba.

Spencer-All I want to get is A little bit closer All I want to know is Can you come a little closer?

Spencer y Alistair-Here comes the breath before we get A little bit closer Here comes the rush before we touch

Come a little closer

Mason-The doors are open, the wind is really blowing

Mason con New Directions-The night sky is changing overhead It's not just all physical I'm the type who won't get oh so critical So let's make things physical I won't treat you like you're oh so typical (New Directions-Oh-oh, oh oh, oh-oh, oh oh) I won't treat you like you're oh so typical

Myron-All you think of lately Is getting underneath me All I dream of lately Is how to get you underneath me

Myron y Skylart-Here comes the heat before we meet A little bit closer Here comes the spark before the dark Come a little closer

Skylart-The lights are off and the sun is finally setting (Con New Directions-The night sky is changing overhead)

Mason con Skylart y New Directions-It's not just all physical I'm the type who won't get oh so critical So let's make things physical I won't treat you like you're oh so typical I want you close, I want you (New Directions-Oooh, ooh) I won't treat you like you're typical I want you close, I want you (New Directions-Oooh, ooh) I won't treat you like you're typical

New Directions-Uh, uh-uh Uh, uh-uh Uh, uh-uh Uh, uh-uh

Mason y Skylart con New Directions-Here come the dreams of you and me Here come the dreams Here come the dreams of you and me (New Directions-Uh, uh-uh) Here come the dreams It's not just all physical I'm the type who won't get oh so critical So let's make things physical I won't treat you like you're oh so typical I want you close, I want you I won't treat you like you're typical I want you close, I want you I won't treat you like you're typical (New Directions-Oh-oh, oh oh, oh-oh, oh oh, oh-oh, oh oh) I won't treat you like you're typical (New Directions-Oh-oh, oh oh, oh-oh, oh oh, oh-oh, oh oh) I won't treat you like you're typical All I want to get is A little bit closer All I want to know is Can you come a little closer?

La escena cambia a más tarde, después de clases, Isaac estaba sentado en una banca de la calle, estaba frente a la casa de Alistair, siguiendo espiandolo. Desde la banca podía ver a través de la ventana, justo a su habitación. Finjía escribir en una libreta y discretamente tomaba fotos de su amado, en ese momento estaba solo en su cuarto, pero algunas veces también estaba con su hermana Grace, de 13 años.

Su madre llegaba casi hasta en la noche de su trabajo como buena profesora de tiempo completo que era. Pero eso no quitaba que Isaac debía cuidarse de que su padre no lo atrapara espiando a su hijo, pues él era quien tenía el rol de "ama de casa" o en este caso, "amo". No es que el padre de Alistair aparentara ser duro o macho, todo lo contrario, pero es obvio que ningún padre va a reaccionar bien cuando se entera que están espiando a sus hijos desde la banca de enfrente.

Después de un rato volvió a su casa, pudo ver a Mariah enfrente de su pórtico esperandolo.

Isaac-Qué haces aquí?

Mariah-Dejame adivinar, acaso estabas espiando a ese chico frente a su casa?

Isaac-Quién te lo dijo?

Mariah-No soy tonta, sé que estás loco por él

Isaac-Mira, te voy a decir una cosa

La tomó del brazo y la llevó hasta su cuarto rápidamente y cerró la puerta encerrandolos.

Isaac-No es lo que tú piensas

Mariah-Entonces qué está pasando?

Isaac-No tengo ninguna aventura con él, creo que ni siquiera le agrado

Mariah-No hablo de que tengas una aventura, estás enamorado de él?

Ella preguntó, Isaac hizo una pausa y tomó aire, armandose de valor, para qué se mentía? Ni siquiera amaba a Mariah, jamás había sentido una atracción como la sentía por Alistair.

Isaac-Sí...estoy enamorado de él...y por si te lo preguntas, no de tí...no estoy enamorado de tí

Pausó de nuevo.

Isaac-No voy a negar que eres linda físicamente, pero solo pensaba usarte

Mariah-...Usarme?

Isaac-Seamos honestos Mari, tú eres una linda porrista, yo soy un jugador de fútbol, podríamos hacer una pareja que todos respetarían...al principio sonaba genial, pero esto ya no me gusta, Mariah...y menos cuando me estoy enamorando de alguien más

Mariah-...Sabes qué eres poca cosa para él y que nunca te aceptaría por el asco de persona que eres?

Isaac-No me importa, cómo saber si me corresponde o no, si nisiquiera le he dicho?...Que soy un asco de persona? No me importa, hasta mi padre me lo dice

Mariah-De tal palo, tal astilla

Isaac-No sabes lo que dices, con suerte podría ser la mitad de lo que él es de repugnante

Mariah-No puedo creerlo...y pensar que poco a poco dejé solo a mi mejor amigo por esta mierda

Isaac-Haz lo que quieras, si quieres volver a ser amiga del raro, por mí no hay problema si quieres dejar tu reputación, a menos...

Mariah-...A menos qué?

Isaac-Que tú y yo tengamos sexo, sabes cómo es la gente de Mckinley, si de enteran que lo hicimos pueden respetarnos más

Mariah-Increible, eres un...

Hizo una pausa conteniendo sus lágrimas.

Isaac-Anda!...Dí lo que soy!

Mariah-Eres un idiota! Crees que voy a creer que sí lo amas a él? Tú no amas nada...a nadie, más que a tí

Isaac-...Puede que tengas razón, pero que sería de mí si no me amara a sí mismo? Es lo que tú necesitas

Mariah-Ya no puedo quedarme más aquí

Dijo ella.

Isaac-Sí! Vete, huye como una cobarde!

Él dijo, mientras Mariah salía del cuarto. Isaac siguió gritando a la puerta.

Isaac-No me importa lo que pienses de mí ahora! Lárgate a tu otro vida donde eras una perdedora como tú amigo! Por más que me dispares nunca vas a lograr herirme!

Descanse en paz oidos de la puerta.

...

_6:00 pm._

Isaac bajó a la sala y su madre estaba viendo la televisión, Isaac sonrió.

Isaac-Mamá, porqué estás viendo programas de cocina si no estás cocinando nada?

Trataba de aguantarse la risa.

Penélope-Igual que tú has estado viendo porno y hace más de un año que no coges

Isaac-Oh! Touché

Comenzó a reír sentandose junto a ella. Tenía una mejor relación con su madre que con su padre.

Escucharon el sonido de la puerta abrirse y alguien entrando. Chase de acercó.

Chase-Dónde está la comida?

Penélope-En seguida voy

Dijo ella, un poco asustada levantándose del sillón a la cocina.

Chase-Llego a casa y lo único que pido es que mi esposa me haga la comida como debe de ser, es que acaso no me merezco eso?

Isaac-Arruinas la diversión

Chase-Qué dijiste?

Isaac-Nada

Chase-Te crees muy gracioso?...Cuida tus palabras, niño

El jóven no respondió, Penélope llevó los platos de sopa y los 3 se sentaron en la mesa.

Penélope-Aquí está amor

Chase-Me estás jodiendo, verdad?

Penélope-Son sobras de ayer

Chase-Eres demasiado inútil, mujer, no puedes ni cocinar algo decente para mí!

Gritó él, mientras tiraba el plato y su esposa estaba asustada.

Penélope-Lo siento

Dijo ella, levantándose de la silla para alzar el plato.

Isaac-Tú sí que eres un hijo de puta

Chase-No te quieras hacer el niño bueno, eh? Recuerda que, aunque lo niegues, todo lo que has aprendido es gracias a mí

Isaac-No! Me niego a aceptar que soy como tú, porqué siempre eres así con ella?!

Chase-Yo soy quien manda en esta casa, aquí de hace lo que yo digo!

Gritó, levantándose de la silla. Isaac permanecía serio, como si no lo intimidara.

Hubo un gran silencio en el comedor, Chase salió de la casa azotando la puerta.

La escena cambio al cuarto del chico, Penélope e Isaac estaban preparandose para dormir, la mujer estaba en la cama de Isaac y este estaba poniendo una colcha en el suelo para dormír ahí.

Penélope-Son casi las 10:30 de la noche, me extraña que tu papá no haya vuelto

Isaac-Porqué te sigue importando su bienestar? Mucho mejor si no vuelve

Penélope-Sabes muy bien que vivimos en esta casa gracias a tu padre, de no ser por él no sé que podría ofrecerte

Isaac-Mamá, no es justo...nuestra vida sería mejor si no estuviera él

Penélope-No lo creo, cariño...es mejor estar infelizmente casada

Isaac-Que tontería...si no hay amor, entonces para que vale la pena?

Penélope-El amor hace que te aferres, haces lo que sea por que quien ames se quede siempre a tu lado

Ella dijo, Isaac quedó pensativo, recordó lo que le dijo Mariah sobre Alistair, y tal vez tenía razón, probablemente él ni loco sería su novio, pero...cómo saberlo si nisiquiera lo había intentado?.

Después recordó a Chase y la forma en que siempre los había tratado a ambos.

Isaac-No...no así

Penélope no respondió, apagó la luz del cuarto y se acostaron para dormir.

No sabía cuanto tiempo pasó desde que madre e hijo se quedaron dormidos, ni a qué hora había llegado Chase a la casa. Isaac fue despertado por su padre completamente ebrio abriendo la puerta.

Chase-Maldita estúpida!

Dijo mientras sacó a su esposa de la cama jalandola del cabello. Isaac observó que Chase la sometió contra la pared tomándola del cuello.

Penélope-Haré lo que me pidas, pero no nos hagas daño por favor

Fue inútil, Chase la golpeó tirandola al suelo, y comenzó a golpearla.

Isaac-YA DÉJALA!

Se interpuso empujando a Chase y protegiendo a su madre. La ayudó a levantarse del suelo y rápidamente la llevó al cuarto mientras su padre entraba a otro cuarto.

Isaac-Espera aquí

Dijo mientras se asomaba al pasillo, su padre volvía con una pistola en sus manos.

Isaac-Padre

Chase-Voy a matarlos a los dos!

Isaac-No me hagas reír, se que no eres capaz, por favor...no hagas ninguna tontería

Sintió como su padre lo tomó de las mejillas.

Chase-Quieres ser el héroe?...Tú no eres ningún héroe, eres un simple mortal, vas a morir tal y como ella

Dijo, arrodillandolo y apuntó la pistola a Penélope.

Isaac-Por favor...no lo hagas

Chase-MIRALA!

_Corre._

Alcanzó a leer en sus labios de ella y Chase le disparó en la cabeza, matandola.

Isaac-NOO!

Chase lo soltó y se quedó ahí en el suelo, con la mirada abajo.

Isaac-Pero qué haz hecho?

Dijo, Chase no respondió, miró el cuerpo de Penélope sangrando y se dió cuenta de lo que había hecho. Isaac se levantó, los dos miraban el cadáver, Isaac estaba en shock, sin pensar, corrió bajando las escaleras, tomó una mochila y salió por la puerta trasera, ignorando los gritos desesperados de su padre llamando su nombre. Tomó una bicicleta y comenzó a patalear mientras de fondo sonaba la canción.

Isaac-You shout it out But I can't hear a word you say I'm talking loud not saying much I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet You shoot me down, but I get up I'm bulletproof nothing to lose Fire away, fire away Ricochet, you take your aim Fire away, fire away You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium Cut me down But it's you who has further to fall Ghost town, haunted love Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones I'm talking loud not saying much I'm bulletproof nothing to lose Fire away, fire away Ricochet, you take your aim Fire away, fire away You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium, I am titanium Stone-hard, machine gun Firing at the ones who run Stone-hard, thus bulletproof glass You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium I am titanium

Isaac llegó hasta un bosque no tan lejos, se detuvo en una cabaña y entró, se quedó quieto mirando el pequeño lugar a detalle, se acercó a la cama, dejó su mochila a lado y se acostó. Pero jamás lloró, porque como su padre le enseñó de niño, llorar era para los débiles.

Y él no era un débil.

_**Canciones del episodio.**_

_**Closer (Tegan and**__**Sara)-New Directions**_

_**Titanium (David Guetta ft Sia)-Isaac**_


	6. 1x06: M

Tony-No lo sé, chicos, qué fue lo que le dijo un cable a otro cable?

El jugador de futbol les preguntó a sus amigos jugadores y porristas. Mariah estaba entre ellos.

Ronnie-Somos los intocables, inventate otro!

Dijo su amigo, mojandolo con su botella de agua y todos en el grupo rieron. Mariah estaba seria, escucharon sonar el silbato.

Beiste-Vamos chicos, qué hacen holgazaneando! A entrenar!

Ronnie-Ya vamos entrenador Beiste

Tony-O quisiste decir, entrenadora?

Los dos dijeron en voz baja y empezaron a reír mientras los jugadores iban al campo.

Beiste-Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Isaac?

Ronnie-No entrenador, pero anoche llegó la policía a su casa y él había desaparecido

Tony-Tiene sentido porqué es tan imbécil siempre, ni en su casa lo quieren

De nuevo el par de amigos empezó a reír. El equipo de acomodó para hacer la jugada, sonó el silbato y Shannon corrió hasta que alguien lo tacleó y sintió su mano quebrarse.

La escena cambia a Shannon, sentado junto a la enfermería, volteó y vió que Mariah se acercaba con él y se sentó a su lado.

Shannon-Vaya, miren quien se resignó a aparecer

Mariah-Te duele?

Dijo ella, mientras tomaba su mano y comenzaba a sobarla.

Shannon-Un poco...pero soy un jugador, es lo que hago, no?...Resistir los golpes

Mariah-Cómo has estado?

Shannon-...En lo que cabe, bien...pero te extraño conmigo

Mariah-Y yo a tí...porque eres mi mejor amigo

Shannon-Lo soy?

Mariah-Eres el único amigo que ha estado conmigo desde niños...porque no serias mi mejor amigo?

Shannon-No lo sé, tú dime

Mariah-Te descuidé...pero ahora no me importa que digan de mí por mi mejor amigo

Shannon-Sabía que volverías

Él dijo, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella también sonrió y Shannon la acercó a él y esta recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

Kitty-Hey chicos

Escucharon a Kitty llegar.

Mariah-Hola Kitty, qué pasa?

Kitty-Solo quería decirles que una de mis tías acaba de terminar con su novio, así que mis papá irán a apoyar a la "quedada" de la familia, por lo que significa que no estarán en casa y haré una fiesta y están invitados

Mariah-Gracias Kitty, ahí estaremos

Dijo ella y Kitty se alejó.

Shannon-En serio vamos a ír?

Mariah-Bueno, supuse que querrías

Shannon-Pues está bien, no tengo nada más que hacer

Mariah-Oye, y en cuanto a la última conversación que tuvimos, aún quieres entrar al Club Glee?

Ella preguntó, sonriente.

Shannon-Uhm, no, fue una mala idea, lo intenté pero...uno de ellos me dió entender que no me quieren ahí

Mariah-Ay, de verdad? Porqué no te querrían?

Shannon-Mariah, todos me ven como un raro, y si me uno se burlaran de ellos más de lo que ya lo hacían

Mariah-Debió ser un malentendido, ellos no son así

Shannon-Tú crees?

Mariah-Claro...yo no creo que seas un raro

Ella dijo, Shannon sonrió.

Mariah-Debo írme, te veo después de clases? Podemos irnos a casa juntos como antes

Shannon-Eso me encantaría

Dijo él mientras su amiga le daba un beso rápido en la mejilla y se iba.

Más tarde ese mismo día, Mariah iba entrando a la biblioteca, casi no había gente ahí, estaba que la mataba el sueño pero tenía que terminar su tarea, algo que la hizo reaccionar fue una voz masculina que cantaba casi a todo pulmón "Love on the Brain" de Rihanna.

Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a seguir esa voz y llegó hasta uno de los pasillos entre los libros, la chica se asomó para ver quien era el de esa voz pero los libros no la dejaban, el misterioso seguía cantando, vió que el chico comenzó a caminar y ella siguió sus pasos del otro lado del mueble hasta que se encontraron frente a frente.

Ese chico que cantaba era Roderick.

En cuanto la vió, Roderick se sorprendió y provocó que tirara sus libros accidentalmente.

Mariah-Qué haces?

Preguntó ella, riendo.

Roderick-Me preguntas a mí?...Solo hago tarea

Dijo, mientras alzaba sus cosas y se levantaba.

Mariah-Solo quería decirte que cantas muy bien

Roderick-Oh...gracias

Spencer-Oye amigo, estaba viendo si este libro podría ayudar...

El rubio dijo mientras se acercaba interrumpiendolos, y se detuvo en cuanto vió a Mariah.

Spencer-Oh, hola Mariah, cómo sigue Shannon con su brazo?

Mariah-Él está bien

Spencer-Acaso ustedes dos ya se conocían?

Roderick-No, solo nos encontramos y se me cayeron los libros

Spencer-Ah ok, será mejor que volvamos, puedes creer Mariah? Yo ayudé a mi amigo a trepar la cuerda y ahora él me ayudará a estudiar matemáticas porque la verdad no me entra ni una sola cosa por mí solo y Roderick es bastante inteligente así que me ayudará para el exámen de hoy, deseale suerte a este muñeco que ya tiene dueño

Dijo y se llevó a Roderick, despidiéndose de Mariah.

Roderick-Amigo, deberias aprender a mantener la boca cerrada un rato

Spencer-Cómo sea, Roderick, vamos a la mesa de ahí y me ayudarás a estudiar, te garantizo que gracias a tí voy a sacar una "A" en ese exámen

...

_Al día siguiente._

Spencer-Una "C"?! Tiene que estar bromeando!

Dijo el rubio desde su silla en el salón del clases, se había sentado junto a Roderick.

Roderick-Sí, ya veo que tienes razón, no te entra ni una sola cosa a la cabeza

Spencer-No te burles

Dijo, y se levantó de la mesa para ír a sacar punta o no sé, nada importante, el punto es que dejó a Roderick ahí sentado, y alcanzó a ver el exámen de Mariah.

Roderick-Una "C" también?

Mariah-El profesor dice que debo estudiar más

Roderick-Yo puedo ayudarte, aunque no lo creas puede que seas muy buena

Él dijo, Mariah sonrió.

Mariah-Esta tarde en mi casa está bien?

Roderick-...Sí, sí claro

En ese momento el profesor regresó y ella volteó, Spencer volvió con Roderick.

Spencer-Hey amigo

Roderick-Qué pasa?

Spencer-Qué hacías hablando con Mariah?

Roderick-Solo me pidió que si la ayudaba esta tarde a estudiar

Spencer-En serio? No puedo creerlo

Dijo el rubio, sin contener su risa.

Roderick-Porqué estás riendo?

Spencer-Lo siento hermano, pero me alegra, me alegra que Mariah sea lo más cercano a lo que vas a estar de una mujer

Roderick-Te da risa?

Spencer-Sin ofender, sabes que te quiero amigo, pero no puedo evitarlo

Spencer seguía riendo, hasta que el maestro le llamó la atención.

X-Spencer!...Nos cuenta el chiste para que nos riamos todos juntos?

Spencer-Perdone señor, ya me callo

En ese momento sonó la campana y todos se levantaban llendose.

X-Lo salvó la campana, Sr. Porter

Dijo el profesor, Spencer y Roderick salieron juntos.

Mason-Oigan! Amigos!

Spencer y Roderick voltearon, Mason venía corriendo tratando de alcanzarlos y esquivaba a los demás estudiantes.

Spencer-Wow amigo, qué sucede?

Mason-Nada malo, todo está bien, pero quería confirmar, ustedes dos irán a la fiesta de Kitty este fin?

Spencer-Hablas conmigo, ahí estaré

Mason-Y qué hay de tí?

Roderick-Aún no lo sé amigo, Mariah me pidió que la ayudara en matemáticas y creo que estudiaremos esta semana

Spencer-No sé, tú que opinas de eso, Mason?

Mason-Amigo, no sabes lo felices que estamos por tí, Mariah será lo más cercano a lo que estés de una mujer en su habitación

Dijo, y no podía evitar reír.

Roderick-No entiendo porqué les da tanta risa

Mason-Bueno, ya nos contarás después, pero deberías ír, para que estemos todos juntos antes del baile y después irémos a las nacionales

Spencer-Excelente, amigo

Dijo el rubio mientras chocaba los 5 con Mason.

Mason-Bueno, quieres ver hoy una película en mi casa? Verémos Avengers: Age of Ultron

Spencer-Tendremos que prepararnos para la siguiente película de Avengers que vendrá en unos años

Mason-No quiero adelantarme al futuro, quiero disfrutar las películas, además sabemos que esa entrega será épica y nuestros héroes ganarán como siempre, tú vienes Roderick?

Roderick-Ya les dije que hoy voy a ír con Mariah, paso, pero gracias, hasta luego

Se despidió y se fué, Mason y Spencer lo despidieron con sus manos hasta que volteó y se alejó. Hubo un silencio entre ambos.

Spencer-Ningún villano como Loki

Mason-Nadie podrá matar a Loki, siempre revive

_Hola! Vengo del futuro en noviembre de 2018 y debo decirte que en eso último estás equivocado, ambos están equivocados sobre toda la película! :D._

Spencer-Esta voz nisiquiera tiene sentido en la historia, FUERA DE AQUÍ FANTASMA!

Simplemente Roderick no entendía porque les daba risa a Spencer y Mason, y qué de especial tenía que estuviera en el cuarto de una mujer.

No sabía si tomarlo con humor o preocuparse. Siempre fue un inadaptado y por eso normalmente las chicas lo veían poca cosa o se burlaban de él. Mariah era de las pocas mujeres que se acercaban a él sin ninguna intención de dejarlo en ridículo o algo por el estilo.

Era obvio que Roderick no era un gran experto en mujeres. Lo mejor de esta historia es que muchos personajes a veces no tienen ni idea de lo encantos de quién van a caer.


	7. 1x07: Party ruined

Todo el mundo en tiene sus secretos, la diferencia es que los secretos de algunos son más inocentes que los de otros y al mismo tiempo, hay otros secretos más obscuros que estos. Pero la vida siempre implica lidiar con ellos por igual sin importar la gravedad.

Algunos ejemplos con nuestros amigos son Kitty, que fue acosada en el pasado por un hermano de una de sus ex amigas, alguien se ha preguntado porqué Jane quería entrar a Dalton casi a la fuerza? Nadie se ha puesto a pensar que su padre solo quiere manipularla con la excusa de que quiere lo mejor para su hija?. Este tipo de secretos a veces la gente puede deducirlo por los comportamientos, pero también hay secretos, que nadie hubiera podido deducir.

Lo interesante es que a veces las personas cercanas a nosotros tienen los secretos mejores guardados, y este tipo de secretos, son los que causan un escándalo al ser revelados.

_2 años antes._

Había un niño de 14 años jugando en un patio de escuela, lanzandose un balón de fútbol américano junto a su mejor amigo: Step. Mientras que su amiga Tessa estaba en una banca un poco aburrida viendo como sus amigos jugaban lanzando la pelota lado a lado.

Step-Listo Alistair?

Alistair-Cuando quieras

Step-Tessa, te ves aburrida

Tessa-Porqué no jugamos a otra cosa?

Alistair-Yo y Step lo hacemos, pero según tú esto es solo un juego para niños

Dijo el jóven mientras cachaba el balón.

Step-Quieres intentar más lejos?

Alistair-Veamos si puedes

Dijo mientras Step se alejaba más.

Step-Hechala! Hechala!

Alistair la lanzó y Step corria en circulos tratando de atinar a donde iba a caer el balón, en vano, el balón calló sobre otro estudiante sentado en una jardinera leyendo y el objeto lo distrajo de su lectura golpeando sus lentes.

Alistair-Cuidado!

Se acercó al chico para tomar el balón y le devolvío sus lentes. Ese chico se llamaba Alan.

Alan-Que buena gente, gracias

Alistair-No era para tí, lo siento

Alan-Está bien, mis hermanos mayores dicen que soy un imán de balones por jugar siempre con ellos, mi nombre es Alan

Dijo, extendiendo la mano.

Alistair-...Alistair

Estrechó su mano, Alan se levantó de la jardinera.

Alan-Bueno, supongo que te veré frecuentemente por aquí nuestro último año de secundaria, Alistair

Dijo, y sonò la campana, él alejándose. Alistair lo miró alejarse hasta desaparecer entre toda la gente, ni siquiera se dió cuenta que aún tenía el balón en sus manos, momento que aprovechó Step para taclearlo como en el fútbol, así que se abalanzó y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, lo tiró al suelo.

Step-JA! Parece que el cuerpo humano solo resiste una tacleada

Alistair-Qué te sucede? Step!

Tessa estaba muerta de la risa desde la banca.

Más tarde.

Alan-Esque en serio, lo ví y fue como un flechazo

Isaac-Sabes algo de amor? Solo tenemos 14 años

Alan-Oye! Ya soy grande para decidir y saber lo que siento, si yo digo que me he enamorado es porque me he enamorado!

Isaac-Ok, como tú digas

...

_Presente._

Era noche de sábado, eran las 6:00 pm en punto. Ahí estaban Roderick, Jane, Mason, Bree, Madison, Myron, Alistair, Spencer, Skylart y Kitty en silencio, aburridos, sentados en la sala. Spencer bostezó.

Spencer-Bueno...qué vamos a hacer?

Alistair-Plática casual de amigos

Spencer-(Ríe) Buena esa, Alistair, pero hablo en serio

Jane-A cuántos invitaste, Kitty?

Kitty-Solo incitét a Mariah y Shannon, de ahí en fuera a nadie más

Skylart-En serio lo invitaste?

Kitty-Ustedes dos tienen mucho de qué hablar

Skylart-Ya qué

Madison-Ok, esto ya se puso aburrido

Myron-Pues entonces hay que hacerlo divertido!

Dijo el menor, acercándose a la bocina y prendiendo la música.

Skylart-I gotta feeling That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good, good night A feeling That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

Skylart, Spencer, Mason y Alistair (Skylart)-(A feeling) (Mason-Woo-hoo) That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good, good night (A feeling) (Mason-Woo-hoo) That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

Mason, Jane y Bree-Tonight's the night Let's live it up I got my money Let's spend it up

Skylart, Spencer y Kitty-Go out and smash it Like, "Oh my god!" Jump off that sofa Let's get, get off

Madison-I know that we'll have a ball If we get down And go out And just lose it all

Myron-I feel stressed out I wanna let it go

Jane-Lets go way out spaced out And losing all control

Roderick, Mason, Skylart y Alistair-Fill up my cup Mazel Tov Look at her dancing Just take it off Let's paint the town We'll shut it down Let's burn the roof

Jane con Madison y Bree-And then we'll do it again

Roderick con los alumnos-Let's do it, let's do it Let's do it Let's do it And do it, and do it Let's live it up And do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it Let's do it Let's do it Let's do it

Spencer-'Cause I gotta feeling (Alumnos-Oooooh-hoooo) That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

Roderick y Kitty (Roderick)-(A feeling) (Alumnos-Oooooh-hoooo) That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

Spencer y Mason con los alumnos-Tonight's the night (Skylart-Hey) Let's live it up (Bree-Let's live it up) I got my money (Alistair-I'm paid) Let's spend it up (Spencer-Let's spend it up) Go out and smash it (Jane-Smash it) Like, "Oh my god!" (Roderick-Like, "Oh my god!") Jump off that sofa (Myron-C'mon) Let's get, get off Fill up my cup (Madison-Drink) Mazel Tov (Kitty-l'chaim) Look at her dancing (Mason-Move it, move it) Just take it off Let's paint the town (Kitty-Paint the town) We'll shut it down (Alistair-Shut it down) Let's burn the roof (Woo) And then we'll do it again

Mason con los alumnos-Let's do it, let's do it Let's do it Let's do it, and do it, and do it Let's live it up And do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it Let's do it Let's do it Let's do it, do it, do it, do it

Alumnos-Here we come Here we go We gotta rock Easy come Easy go Now we on top Feel the shot Body rock Rock it don't stop Round and round Up and down Around the clock

Myron con los alumnos (Alumnos)-Monday, Tuesday Wednesday and Thursday (Do it) Friday, Saturday Saturday to Sunday (Do it) Get get get get get with us You know what we say Party every day Pa-pa-pa-party every day

Mason y Jane (Mason)- (And I'm feeling) (Alumnos-Oooooh-hoooo) That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good good night

Kitty y Bree con los Alumnos- I gotta feeling (Alumnos-Oooooh-hoooo) That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good good night

Mason-Oooooh-hoooo

Roderick-Alguien toca la puerta

Kitty-Deben ser Mariah y Shannon, dijeron que sí vendrían

Dijo la rubia mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, la abrió, y todos alcanzaron a ver un gran grupo de personas afuera de la casa.

Isaac-Creyeron que ustedes podrían hacer una fiesta sin nosotros?

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Isaac tan tranquilo después de haber desaparecido, ya todos habían escuchado sobre lo que pasó en su casa, pero Isaac parecía estar como si nada.

El grupo de personas no esperó una respuesta y se colaron a la fiesta. Los chicos trataban de controlar a los estudiantes.

Mason-Sí! Solo seríamos nosotros, verdad?!

Kitty-Se suponía!

Myron-Wow, miren a esas chicas de por allá, lo siento amigos, el deber me llama

Myron se alejó para ír con esas chicas a ligar aunque estas no le dieran bola.

Todos hacían lo que querían en la casa solo para molestarlos mientras los demás seguían tratando de controlarlos.

Tony-Asi que le dije a Ronnie, que le dijera a Raj, que le dijera a Nick, que le dijera a Tonya, que le dijera a Betzy, que le dijera a su amigo, que era amigo del cantinero, si nos invitaba esos tragos gratis, asi que Ronnie le dijo a Raj, este le dijo a Nick, este le dijo a Tonya y ella le dijo a Betzy que su amigo le dijera al cantinero si nos invitaba los tragos, asi que el amigo se acercó al cantinero y casualmente señaló a Betzy y le dijo "Oye hermano, la chica de ahi es linda, verdad?" y el cantinero le dijo "Claro! Esa chica es todo un primor", entonces el amigo le dijo al cantinero que Betzy decia, que Tonya decia, que Nick decia, que Raj decia, que Ronnie decia que yo dije si nos invitaba esos tragos y el cantinero dijo que si

Un grupo de chicos escuchaba con atención la para nada interesante historia de Tony. Nada interesante pasó en esa fiesta hasta que un par de amigos llegó a la fiesta, pero lo raro era que nadie conocía a ese par de amigos, ni siquiera estaban seguros que ese par estudiara en McKinley, sus nombres eran Thomas y Elvira.

Nunca nadie los había visto, obviamente recordarían a un par de amigos que parecían novios y el chico siempre tenía un gorro puesto.

De cualquier manera, Thomas y Elvira se colaron a la fiesta, caminaron juntos hasta la mesa de bebidas mientras que el mismo grupo de Tony, Ronnie y compañía susurraban sobre ellos dos.

Ronnie-Vaya, vaya, miren, unos nuevos

Tony-Alguna vez los has visto en McKinley?

Ronnie-Para nada, estos dos son desconocidos para mí

Elvira (_Lili Reinheart_)-Thomas, vámonos

Dijo la rubia, pero su amigo no respondía, solo estaba con la cabeza baja.

Tony-Qué? Te vas a quedar callado, extraño? Te comieron la lengua los ratones?

Se negaba a responder.

Ronnie-Entonces supongo que no habrá ningún problema si me acerco a tu novia

Dijo el chico mientras se acercaba insinuante a Elvira.

Thomas (_Cole Sprous_e)-Ella no es mi novia, pero si te atreves a tocarla...

Ronnie-Vaya, sí hablas, y qué me harás, extraño? Nada me va a detener de llevarme a esta bella chica a la cama

Dijo, y Elvira rápidamente le lanzó el vaso de soda a Ronnie en la cara. Tony y los demás chicos comenzaban a reír hasta que sin esperarselo, Thomas golpeó a Ronnie tirandolo al suelo y eso provocó que todos en la fiesta comenzaran a pelearse.

Los chicos no sabían que hacer, para alejarse de la pelea, Alistair subió por las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Kitty, abrió la puerta y se encontró a Isaac que pareciera estaba esculcando entre las bolsas.

Isaac-Cierra

Dijo susurrando, Alistair cerró la puerta.

Isaac-De qué estás huyendo?

Alistair-Unos se pusieron a pelear abajo...y aquí alguien está esculcando las bolsas por lo que ví

Isaac-Oh...devolveré esto, si quieres

Alistair-Estás bien?

Preguntó, Isaac se quedó callado, pensando en su madre.

Alistair-Dicen que desapareciste

Isaac-Ya no vivo en casa, vivo con otros familiares...una muerte, así es la vida, pero para quienes siguen aquí vivos es algo difícil de superar

Alistair-...Sí, lo es

Isaac-Creo que tú y yo tenemos más cosas en común de las que te imaginas

Alistair-En serio?

Isaac-La verdad yo no culpo a Alan por lo que sentía

Isaac mencionó el nombre y Alistair sintió escalofríos, él era el único de toda la escuela que supo de él, qué estaba planeando este chico para no sacarlo a la luz?.

Isaac-Quiero decir, si hasta yo sentí algo al verte, Alistair...no puede ser, eres tan hermoso pero parece que no te das cuenta o nisiquiera te importa que otros mueran al verte

Alistair-Porqué no dices lo que quieres?

Isaac-Diablos! Te quiero a tí!

Dijo, el pelirrojo se quedó callado, pensando en qué decirle a Isaac.

Alistair-Isaac, no sabes cuanto lo siento, pero no puedo sentir nada por tí

Isaac-...Ni un poco?

Alistair-Lo lamento... estoy con Spencer ahora, es un gran chico, después de todo lo que pasó, siento que al fin estoy bien y encontré un nuevo grupo donde encajo a la perfección, siento que al fin me estoy recuperando

Dijo el pelirrojo, Isaac no contestó, se sentó en la cama.

Alistair-Pero no lo tomes a mal, creo que puedes ser un mejor chico, puedes ser...más amigable y menos odioso, no crees? Así a todos les agradarías, solo porque no eres felíz en tu casa no debes desquitarte con los demás en la escuela

Finalizó, y sin esperar respuesta alguna salió del cuarto.

Mientras esto sucedía y las cosas se tranquilizaron, sabe Dios a dónde se habían ido Thomas y Elvira, pero desde el momento en que ellos aparecieron, se volvieron un misterio para McKinley.

El punto es que Skylart y Madison iban bajando las escaleras y pudieron ver a Shannon sentado junto a las bebidas.

Madison-Deberías hablar con él

Skylart-En serio? Pues veré si por lo menos lo convenzo de entrar al Club Glee

Dijo y se alejó, caminando hasta Shannon, sirvió de beber y arrastró el vaso a él, Shannon levantó la vista.

Skylart-Sediento?

Shannon-Miren quién es...que tan desesperado estás por quedar bien conmigo y los demás?

Skylart-Vamos, si de alguna manera te ofendí, no era mi intención, solo no supe expresarme, pero tengo buenas noticias, hablé con los otros chicos y...dejarán que te unas al Club Glee si eso es lo que quieres

Shannon-La verdad lo he estado pensando y preferiría no hacerlo, creo que en parte tienes razón, porque todos se burlarían de mí y ahora de ustedes

Skylart-Bueno, eso no importará si cantas bien, quiero que vengas conmigo

Dijo y lo tomó del brazo mientras ambos salían de la cocina, Tony y Ronnie los vieron salír.

Tony-USA PROTECCIÓN, SKYLART!

El par de bravucones empezó a reír mientras Skylart y Shannon los ignoraban. Fueron hasta la sala, y Skylart tomó uno de los micrófonos.

Skylart-Solo sigueme, y trata de relajarme

La música empezó.

Skylart-I'm gonna make you bend and break (Alumnos-It sends you to me without wait) Say a prayer but let the good times roll In case God doesn't show (Alumnos-Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)

Skylart con Shannon-And I want these words to make things right But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life Who does he think he is? If that's the worst you got Better put your fingers back to the keys

Skylart y Shannon con los Alumnos-One night and one more time Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great He tastes like you only sweeter One night, yeah, and one more time Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories See, he tastes like you only sweeter

Shannon-(Con Skylart-Been looking forward to the future) But my eyesight is going bad And this crystal ball It's always cloudy except for When you look into the past (look into the past) One night stand(Skylart-one night stand off)

Skylart y Shannon con los Alumnos-One night and one more time Thanks for the memories Even though they weren't so great He tastes like you only sweeter One night, yeah, and one more time Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories See, he tastes like you only sweeter

Skylart-They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers

Shannon-Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa

Skylart y Shannon con los Alumnos-One night and one more time Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great He tastes like you only sweeter One night, yeah, and one more time Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories See, he tastes like you only sweeter One night and one more time (One more night, one more time) Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great He tastes like you only sweeter One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time) Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories See, he tastes like you only sweeter

Terminó la canción y todos aplaudían, mientras la gente celebraba por la canción, Spencer se acercó con Kitty, Roderick, Mason y Jane.

Spencer-Amigos, alguno de ustedes ha visto a Alistair?

Jane-Pensé que Alistair estaba contigo

Spencer-Lo estaba, pero después de que el chico misterioso golpeara a Ronnie y comenzara el escándalo, Alistair subió y ya no lo ví

Kitty-Tranquilizate Spencer, ya viene tu chico

Spencer volteó hacia atrás y vió a Alistair caminando hacia ellos, Spencer se acercó a él.

Alistair-Vamonos de aquí

Spencer-Claro, algo está mal?

Alistair-Te lo diré en el camino

Ambos caminaron hasta la puerta, pero Tony y Ronnie llegaron bloqueandoles el paso a Spencer y Alistair.

Ronnie-A dónde creen que van?

Spencer-Mueve tu trasero Ronnie, no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

Isaac-En realidad, yo les dije que los detuvieran si pensaban irse

Tony-Todos podrian prestar atención aquí, por favor? Gracias!

Provocó que todos comenzaran a voltear.

Isaac-Porqué tienen que irse? Aún es temprano para irse de la fiesta

Spencer-Una fiesta en la cual tú y un montón de idiotas no estaban invitados

Isaac-De dónde te apagas? Tú y tu novio podrán irse después de que yo hable, porque todo McKinley debe saber la verdad sobre este chico

Se dirigió a Alistair, y todas las miradas cambiaron hacia el pelirrojo.

Isaac-Si alguien se preguntaba, yo fuí testigo del pasado de este chico, pues resulta que hace tiempo, cuando teniamos 14 años, este jóven llegó a salír con otro chico llamado Alan, pero eso no es lo interesante, la cosa es que él se volvió cercano con los dos mejores amigos de Alistair, pasó el tiempo y estos tres jóvenes planeaban una sorpresa para nuestro compañero, subieron al auto e iban a buscarlo pero...jamás llegaron hasta su casa porque en la actualidad, las personas más importantes para él están muertas

Finalizó, y todos empezaron a susurrar en voz baja.

Ronnie-Vaya Isaac, que gran y triste historia, pero sabes porqué los viejos amigos y el viejo novio de Alistair están muertos?

Isaac-Dicen que se trató de un accidente automovilístico

Tony-Dicen? Pensé que tendrías una historia mejor que eso, por un momento pensé que ibas a revelar que Alistair los mató

Ronnie-(Ríe) No me sorprendería que los hubiera matado, quiero decir, mirenlo, es un raro y lo supimos desde que puso un pié en McKinley

Spencer-Eso es ridículo! Y más les vale cerrar la boca a ustedes dos!

Tony-Golpeanos si quieres Porter, eso no quita que no te des cuenta de la clase de hombre con la que quisiste involucrarte

Mason-Él no mataría a nadie! Ya déjenlo en paz!

Discutían mientras Alistair estaba callado, se dió cuenta como todos lo miraban, después vió a Isaac, este estaba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, siendo espectador de lo que había provocado.

Isaac-Creerias que nadie se iba a enterar?

Alistair-Tú... hiciste esto por venganza solamente

Isaac-Ahora todos saben lo que eres en realidad

Alistair-Tú mismo sabes que no fue así, Isaac!...pero prefieres dejar que todos lo crean aunque no sea cierto, verdad?...Lamento lo de tu madre, pero a veces pienso que te mereces la vida de mierda que tienes porque eres la persona más horrenda que he conocido

Dijo, y caminó hasta la puerta, Spencer lo llamaba por su nombre pero lo ignoraba y salió de la casa. Spencer, Mason, Madison, Jane, Skylart, Bree, Roderick, Kitty y Myron salieron de la casa rápidamente y observaron al chico alejarse por la calle.

La pantalla se vuelve negra marcando el fin del episodio.

_**Canciones del episodio.**_

_**I gotta**__**feeling**__**(Black**__**Eyed**__**Peas)-Los**__**alumnos**_

_**Thnks**__**fr th mmrs**__**(Fall out **__**boy)-Skylart y**__** Shannon**_


	8. 1x08: You better pray to Jesus

A lo largo de la vida nos damos cuenta que hay personas que solo gozan de hacer el mal y son gente que ya no tiene remedio.

Después de arruinar la fiesta, Tony y Ronnie estaban en otra parte de la calle, estacionados, y en la parte de atrás Betzy y Tonya los iban acompañando.

Ronnie-Qué quieren hacer entonces, damiselas?

Betzy-Podemos ír a ver una película

Tony-Uuhh una película, y cuál recomiendan?

Tonya-Vayamos a mi casa y veamos "The Notebook"

Ronnie y Tony se miraron rápidamente.

Ronnie-No, no, no, no, no

Los dos negaban con la cabeza.

Betzy-Bueno, entonces qué película quieren ver?

Tony-Creímos que cuando decían "ver una película" se referían a otra cosa

Tonya-Vaya, sí que olvidamos que ustedes son hombres

Betzy-Pues ustedes nos preguntaron qué queriamos hacer nosotras?

Ronnie-Ah sí? Bueno, debió ser un mal entendido, lo sentimos, yo y Tony ya lo teniamos planeado

Tonya-Ajá, ya tenía planeado acostarse con nosotras

Ronnie-Eso ya es directo al grano

Betzy-Ustedes los hombres no piensan en otra cosa más que en sexo

Tony-Bueno, nadie las va a obligar, como somos caballeros les preguntaremos si quieren quedarse a dormir con nosotros

Tonya-No gracias, después de lo que se ha revelado, para nada

Ronnie-Entonces fuera de mi coche!

Ambos sacaron a las chicas del coche y arrancaron mientras ellas los veían alejarse y Tonya les enseñaba el dedo de enmedio.

_Mientras tanto._

Si le preguntaran a Alistair cuál fue el momento dónde se sintió más débil, sería ese momento. Si decian que estaba loco? El verdadero loco era Isaac por obsesionarse con él y al rechazarlo, no pierde tiempo y exhibe su secreto a toda la escuela frente a sus amigos y su novio.

Justo cuando estaba sintiendo que su vida iba mejorando. Las miradas y susurros de sus compañeros, como Ronnie y Tony empezaron a acusarlo de asesinato, no sabía si iba a poder regresar a la escuela.

La verdad ahora no le importaba. Llegó hasta su casa, sus padres nos estaban, en cambio su hermana menor sí. Grace estaba viendo la televisión y vió llegar a su hermano.

Grace-Pensé que llegarías tarde

La ignoró, y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Sintió que su celular empezó a vibrar, era una notificación de Facebook donde alguien de la escuela había publicado una encuesta.

_Ustedes si creen que Alistair Reid mató a sus amigos y su novio?_

Mucha gente ya lo había visto, y la mayoría estaban votando que sí y muchos ya estaban comentando, no quizo ver lo que decían. Le llegó una llamada de Spencer pero la rechazó, de la desesperación lanzó su celular a la cama con fuerza. Aunque dijera que no era cierto, la gente iba a seguir pensando que sí lo hizo y no sabía como parar los rumores.

Grace-Ya lo ví...les dije que te dejaran en paz

Alistair-Eso no ayuda, no conoces a la gente de McKinley

Grace-Creo que solamente no tienen su propio criterio y se dejan llevar por lo que unos jugadores digan

Alistair-Se supone que eso debe hacerme sentir mejor?, el chico que siempre está en la banca frente a la casa les dijo a todos y ahora por su culpa creen que yo los maté, y tú les dices por una red social que me dejen en paz? Eso no ayuda Grace, no tienes ni idea!

Grace-Solo quería ayudar, lo siento

Dijo ella a punto de llorar y se fué. Alistair se arrepintió enseguida por gritarle a su hermana.

...

_Mientras tanto._

Jane-Que desastre

Dijo la morena, mientras los 9 chicos estaban en la sala sentados en los sillones o en el suelo con sus miradas hacia arriba.

Spencer-Esto es una tontería

Dijo mientras se levantaba.

Spencer-Tenemos que ír a buscarlo, Alistair nos necesita, después de lo que Isaac reveló y los comentarios que están haciendo en Facebook debemos apoyarlo

Bree-Sí Spencer, lo harémos cuando lo volvamos a ver

Spencer-Qué?

Bree-Mira, sé que no quieres que Alistair esté solo ahora, pero conozco a gente como él y...

Spencer-(La interrumpe) Cómo él?

Kitty-(Se dirige a Bree) No debiste decir eso

Spencer-A qué te refieres con personas "cómo él"? Y cómo es que recién me doy cuenta que la demás gente en McKinley hablaba a espaldas de él más que lo hacen con nosotros? No sé a quién se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de etiquetar a Alistair de esa manera como un bicho raro desde que puso un pié en McKinley, saben qué? Esa gente, solo son gente sin un criterio propio, ya no quiero que se burlen de él, ya no quiero que se burlen de nosotros, y puede que esto pueda sonar muy hipócrita de mí, pero por lo menos yo no avergüenzo a la gente de esa manera por venganza, cuando _CREO_ que me han hecho algo

Mason-Spencer, creo que necesitas relajarte, creo que a lo que Bree se refería es que...mira, deja te explico por como yo lo interpreto, no hay que negar que cuando él llegò a la escuela y no hablaba con nadie más que con Roderick, a muchos se les hizo raro porqué llegaba a ser tan callado y cerrado, ahora sabemos porqué, pero Alistair estuvo cargando con eso y por eso estaba así...repito, es cómo yo lo interpreto, ahora que todos lo saben, Alistair esta más propenso e incluso nosotros lo estamos, creo que ahora...es mejor darle su espacio a solas y cuando se sienta listo, volverá

Spencer-Me importa una mierda lo que haya pasado antes sea verdad o no, pero yo no apoyo la idea de dejarlo solo ahora

Mason-No m sorprende, muchas veces contigo es como hablar con una pared

Spencer-Eso es porque yo soy firme en lo que pienso y no me dejo manipular, iré afuera

Dijo, tomando su saco y caminó hasta la puerta.

Skylart-Hay mucha gente loca como para que salgas de noche, amigo

Spencer-Dejen de decirme que hacer, no me pasará nada

Salió y se escuchó el golpe de la puerta.

_2 años antes._

Step-Ay vamos

Tessa-Porqué tan insistente?

Step-Creo que tengo la canción perfecta

Alistair-Oye, tú solo quieres una excusa para estrenar y presumirnos tu nuevo sintetizador (Ríe)

Step-Hay que hacerlo! Oye, tu mamá esta trabajando, tú papá lo tolera y hasta se pone audífonos si está haciendo algo, y tu hermana no llegará en un rato

Alistair-Bueno, suena divertido... hagámoslo

Alistair sonrió.

Los chicos iban conectando los instrumentos y todo, y después la escena cambia a Step usando su sintetizador y comenzaba la música de fondo.

Exactamente en ese momento Grace iba llegando a la casa, dejó su mochila y se tiró en su cama, cansada, solo quería dormir, y de pronto se comenzó a escuchar la guitarra.

_Alistair con Tessa y Step-This is the life on Mars This is the life on Mars_

Grace giró sus ojos y tapó su cabeza con una almohada mientras tocaban en la bodega de arriba.

_Alistair-Mary was a different girl, had a thing for astronauts Mary was the type of girl, she always liked to play a lot Mary was a holy girl, father whet her appetite Mary was the type of girl, she always liked to fall apart_

Grace aún podía escuchar la música y le molestaba.

_Alistair-Tell me did you see her face? Tell me did you smell her taste? Tell me what is the difference Don't they all just look the same inside? Buddha for Mary, here it comes!_

La menor se levantó de la cama y cerró su puerta, tapó la ranura de debajo con un trapo, pero seguía escuchandose.

_Alistair-Mary was an acrobat, but still she couldn't seem to breathe Mary was becoming everything she didn't want to be Mary would hallucinate and see the sky upon the wall Mary was the type of girl she always liked to fly Tell me did you see her face? Tell me did you smell her taste? Tell me what is the difference Don't they all just look the same inside? Buddha for Mary, here it comes! Buddha for Mary, here it comes!_

_Alistair con Tessa y Step-This is the life on Mars This is the life on Mars This is the life on Mars This is the life_

Grace salió del cuarto y bajó por las escaleras hasta la cocina, ahí estaba su padre, Eobard, cocinando muy a gusto.

_Alistair-He said, "Can you hear me, are you sleeping?" She said, "Will you rape me now?" He said, "Leave the politics to mad men" She said, "I believe your lies" He said, "There's a paradise beneath me" She said, "Am I supposed to bleed?" He said, "You better pray to Jesus" She said, "I don't believe in God"_

Grace-PAPÁ! ALISTAIR Y SUS AMIGOS ESTÁN ARRIBA TOCANDO MÚSICA FUERTE Y NO ME DEJAN DESCANSAR!

Gritó para que su padre lo escuchara por la música, pero Eobard seguía en su royo.

Grace-PADRE!

Gritó muy molesta, se dió cuenta que su padre tenía los audífonos puestos y por eso no la escuchaba, así que la menor salió de la casa al jardín.

Alistair-Mary was a different girl, had a thing for astronauts Mary was the type of girl, she always liked to play a lot Mary was a holy girl, father whet her appetite Mary was the type of girl, she always liked to fall apart Buddha for Mary, here it comes! Buddha for Mary, here it comes! Buddha for Mary, here it comes! Here it comes!

Terminó la canción, después de un rato llegó Eobard, abriendo la puerta.

Eobard-Hola, necesitan algo? Agua? Ustedes son la onda chicos, me gusta cuando los jóvenes "rockean"

Tessa-Hola, Señor

Eobard-No soy señor, aún tengo algo de energía, en fin, acaba de tocar un chico a la puerta, dice ser de su escuela y le gustó la música que tocaban

Los 3 chicos estaban asombrados, bajaron hasta la puerta y vieron que ahí estaba el mismo chico de antes, Alan.

Alan-Hola, chicos (Sonríe)

Ninguno dijo nada, los 3 se miraron.

.

.

_Presente._

La escena cambia a Tony y Ronnie de nuevo estacionados en otra calle.

Tony-Bromeas? Ella no se da cuenta que estamos aquí

Ronnie-Mucho mejor, y para aclarar amigo, yo la escogí primero

Tony-Ok...supongo que otro día será mi turno

Estaban a unos metros de la casa de Shannon y esperaron hasta que Mariah saliera de ahí y comenzara a caminar hasta su casa.

Los dos chicos la siguieron un tramo del camino hasta quedar un poco alejados de la casa de su amigo, se detuvieron y Ronnie salió rápidamente del auto, alcanzó a Mariah sin hacer ruido y antes de que ella pudiera tan siquiera reaccionar, el chico tapó su boca para que no pudiera gritar y comenzó a hablarle al oido.

Ronnie-Escúchame mujer, mientras yo te tenga conmigo, podré hacer lo que sea contigo, no pienso irme a la cama sin complacer algunas necesidades mías, y no te quieras hacer la víctima, cuando antes andabas con Isaac y ahora estoy seguro que estás de zorra con el chico obeso del Club Glee, pidiéndole "asesorías", sé lo que haces Mariah, te encanta ser el centro de atención, te lo advierto, si le dices a alguien lo que te voy a hacer, entonces yo les diré a todos la verdad sobre tí que eres una zorra que quiere manipular a los hombres a su antojo, ahora te llevaré al auto y tú te quedarás calladita sin hacer escándalo, será mejor que le reces a Dios

Terminó de decir y Mariah comenzó a temblar de miedo, Ronnie tenía más fuerza que ella y la llevó al auto, ambos entrando a la parte de atrás y Tony antes de arrancar se aseguraba que nadie hubiera visto.

...

_Más tarde._

_9:00 pm._

Skylart iba llegando a su casa.

Ariel-Tristán, ven acá, hijito

Escuchó a su madre desde la cocina, Skylart se acercó y vió a sus padres sentados en la mesa.

Skylart-Hola papá

Skipper-Te divertiste?

Skylart-Uhm, sí, algo

Ariel-Porque escuchamos que en la casa de tu amiga había mucha gente

Skylart-Puedo explicarlo, nadie los invitó, solo ibamos a ser nosotros del Club Glee y creo que también otros dos compañeros que invitó... padres, tengo 17 años, estoy bien, no vengo tomado, llegué a la hora que me dijeron

Skipper-No hijo, está bien, solo estabamos preocupados

Su padre dijo, pero Skylart ya no puso mucha atención porque desde la ventana alcanzó a ver a Shannon sentado en las escaleras del pórtico de su casa.

Ariel-Si tienes hambre puedes sentarte, Tristán

Skipper-Tu madre hizo un delicioso arroz con leche, tienes que probarlo

Escuchaba decir a sus padres.

Skylart-No, no lo hagas, yo quiero servirme

Dijo el jóven amablemente a su madre tomando el vaso.

La escena cambia a Skylart saliendo de la casa con dos vasos de arroz con leche y caminó hasta la casa de Shannon, se sentó a su lado dandole uno de los vasos. Ninguno dijo una sola palabra, solo comían el arroz viendo a la calle obscura, y disfrutando del silencio.

Skylart ahora se sentía bien, después de todo, no pareciera que hubiera problema con ser el amigo de un "emo", ya lo había entendido.

Había entendido que no era malo el cambio, que podías ser amigo de una persona completamente distinta a tí sin tener problemas. Entendió que después de todo, no importa lo que te gusta, como pienses, como hables, como te vistas, todos somos humanos. Y la forma correcta de vivir para los humanos, debería ser en paz y armonía, sin violencia, sin venganza, y respetarnos uno al otro.

Skylart-Sabias la canción a la perfección

Shannon-Qué?

Skylart-Que conocías perfectamente la canción...bueno, creo que no estoy muy alejado de tus gustos

Dijo, Shannon no contestó.

Skylart-Y tienes razón...El Club Glee se trata de aceptar a todos, no tener prejuicios, ser alguien abierto y valiente, y principalmente, amor por la música o lo que sea que hagas, New Directions casi no se ha abierto a artistas alternativos y nosotros lo harémos, si tú y tu amiga quieren entrar son bienvenidos con gusto

Shannon le dió una pequeña sonrisa.

Shannon-Eso está cool, ya era hora...Skylart, adoro a los artistas alternativos

Hizo una pausa, Skylart se vió más interesado en lo que Shannon iba a decir.

Shannon-Tienen un pasado...una historia...la gente "de abajo" que sufrieron mucho y lo expresan en la música

Skylart-Bueno...supongo que a pesar de lo que digan otros, parece que ser amigo de un "emo" no es nada del otro mundo...yo convivia a diario con uno como si nada y no me dí cuenta hasta hoy

Dijo, refiriéndose a Alistair.

Shannon-Ya me caes mejor...sabes, ya que vivimos unas casas al lado del otro, podemos irnos juntos a la escuela

Skylart-De acuerdo...de acuerdo

Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriendo. La pantalla se vuelve negra marcando el fin del episodio.

_**Canciones del episodio.**_

_**Budha for**__**Mary (30 seconds to**__**mars)-Alistair**_


	9. 1x09: Lovely

Se puso a pensar, probablemente si tocaba la puerta, su hermana o su padre le dirian que Alistair ya estaba dormido para que no lo moleste, Spencer no quería que su novio se sintiera mal, ni que pensara que a él le importaba una mierda porque no fue así.

Spencer estaba sentado a lo largo de la banca frente a la casa de él, mirando al cielo, tal vez esperando a que Alistair entrara a ducharse, así tendría la oportunidad de colarse a su cuarto y hacer lo que había pensado.

No había moros en la costa, cuando el chico se encerrò en el baño, Spencer subió al cuarto de la misma forma que en las películas cuando el hombre sube al cuarto de la mujer sabe Dios como, el punto es que Spencer subió y entró por la ventana.

Miró al techo mientras iba abriendo su mochila y analizaba el espacio para lo que planeaba. Spencer no lo dudaba, sabía que eso lo haría sentir mejor sin tan siquiera pedirle que le contara todo, pues estaba convencido de que Alistair le contaría lo que tenga que contarle cuando sea adecuado para ambos, más para él.

Su trabajo ahí estaba hecho, el rubio salió de ahí y se fué como rayo para que no lo vieran ni Grace ni Eobard, y también porque su mamá le estaba mandado cientos de mensajes que ni siquiera se molestaba en leer, pero por la cantidad de mensajes, sabía que ya estaba jodido.

Hablando de jodidos, no muy lejos de ahí Mariah iba caminando por la calle solitaria, caminaba lento, cuando llegó a su casa, su madre Alice estaba en la mesa de la sala y se levantó en cuanto la vió llegar, se acercó a su hija.

Alice-Puedes decirme la razón por la que llegas tan tarde?

Preguntó ella, y su hija no hizo nadamás que abrazarla y empezó a llorar.

Alice-Tranquila, todo estará bien... tranquila, mijita

_Mientras tanto._

_Qué más da?._

Pensó el pelirrojo mirandose al espejo del baño, y con unas tijeras en su mano. Alistair creía que eso era lo que necesitaba, una nueva imágen, algo peor que volver a la escuela sería ya no volver y por eso quería hacer un cambio, tomar por sorpresa a todos los prejuiciosos de McKinley. Quería dejar atrás el pasado porque ahora tenía una vida mucho mejor que antes y por primera vez en mucho tiempo era como si hubiera encontrado algo de esperanza en seguir vivo.

No lo pensó dos veces, él solo lo hizo y ya.

Su padre estaba del otro lado de la puerta del cuarto.

Eobard-Hola?

Preguntó mientras abría la puerta, y se quedó mirando el techo hasta que Alistair salió del baño ya vestido, pero su padre lo vió diferente, su hijo se habia cortado su cabello hasta casi la altura del cuello. Los dos se miraron en un silencio que se sintió eterno.

Alistair-Llegaste tarde

Eobard-Sí, ya veo, pero...se te ve bien, yo no lo habría impedido

Hizo una pausa.

Eobard-...Se ve que no tienes suficiente con las paredes, ahora tomaste el tejado

Dijo él en tono de broma señalando hacia arriba y salió del cuarto. Su hijo miró al tejado confundido y no pudo creer lo que vió. Resulta que Spencer había pegado en el tejado unas frases de una canción especial: Lovely de Twenty one pilots.

_Won't you stay alive?_

_I'll take you on a ride_

_I will make you believe you are lovely_

Pero que maravilla de canción y de letras, estaba seguro que si esta banda se mantenía viva, iban a llegar muy lejos.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreír, obvio que eso era obra de su novio que se hacia el fuerte pero que en el fondo era un osito amoroso. Así Alistair entendió, ahora tenía mucho más de lo que podría pedir con tan solo 17 años.

No dejaría que una sola persona frustrada le arruinara su felicidad, porque estaba vivo, se mantuvo vivo, y era felíz.

...

_Mientras tanto._

_Y yo que chingados?. ESTOY PINTADO O QUÉ?._

_Asco tu programa, amiga._

Mason estaba viendo un programa en Youtube de "Exponiendo infieles" y trataba de aguantarse la risa para no despertar a Madison. Esto le daba más risa que un sketch de Lele Pons, pero risa de pena ajena.

Mason-Qué risa con estas personas de "Badabun"

Después de un rato, se levantó de la cama y fue al baño, cuando iba de regreso al cuarto comenzó a escuchar ruidos abajo, como si alguien estuviera ahí, pero todos ya se habían dormido. Decidió bajar a investigar, caminó hasta la cocina de dónde se escuchaban los ruidos, parecía que alguien estaba comiendo.

Mason se armó de valor y abrió la puerta, prendiendo al mismo tiempo la luz, pero no había nadie, prendió la luz de la sala y del comedor, pero nada, y justo el sonido había cesado. Se quedó parado, viendo a sus alrededores pero seguía sin haber nadie, decidió pensar que solo fue su imaginación, así que apagó las luces y se fué a dormir, pero esto lo hizo reflexionar sobre si quedarse despierto hasta tarde viendo videos de "Exponiendo infieles" lo estaban afectando.

Lo que no se dió cuenta es que debajo de las escaleras estaba escondido un hombre alto y delgado, llamado Finn.

Se supone que Finn está muerto así que sabe Dios como aún podía aparecerse, porque no estaba vivo, Finn estaba consciente de eso, sabía que había un gran poder y un asombroso mundo después de la muerte. Solo había una regla, los espíritus no podían interactuar con la gente de la realidad, ni podían hacer que los vieran.

Si alguien notaba la presencia de Finn, o de alguna otra persona como él podría alterar el orden de las cosas. Por eso Finn no podía dejar que Mason o alguno de los otros chicos, hasta Will, lo vieran, pero por algo fue mandado, para cuidarlos.

Finn se tranquilizó, su respiración volvió a la normalidad, y salió de la casa sin hacer ruido.

La escena cambia a Skylart, ya era muy tarde y estaba preparandose para dormír, tomó su celular y se dió cuenta que Alistair había publicado un mensaje un poco extenso en el grupo de la escuela.

_"Aprovechando que en este año se puso de moda idolatrarlo, sabían que Jared Leto llegó a considerar ser traficante de drogas en el pasado? Sabían que para prepararse para su papel en Requiem for a Dream decidió juntarse con un grupo de drogadictos para conocer su cultura?._

La escena cambia al Lunes en McKinley, el entrenamiento había terminado y Mariah y Shannon leían la publicación, la chica miró a su amigo, asombrada por Jared Leto.

_Sabían que Chester Bennington ha estado en una constante lucha consigo mismo y contra las drogas, alcohol y los vicios en general? Sabían que este famoso cantante de la banda Linkin Park fué víctima de abuso a los 7 años? Chester aún está vivo pero aún se vive con el riesgo de que vuelva a recaer y algún día se encuentre su cuerpo sin vida?._

La escena cambia a Mason, Jane, Bree y Roderick en el salón del coro leyendo la publicación.

_Solo son algunos ejemplos, pero qué tiene que ver esto con la escena que prescenciaron este fin en la fiesta de Wilde, dónde de la nada yo fuí acusado de asesinato por mi pasado? Que esta acusación me ofende la verdad, pero es una prueba de que McKinley no ha aprendido nada, es más, ha retrocedido._

Madison, Myron y Kitty estaban en la cafetería leyendo la publicación mientras sonreían de orgullo.

_Como la gente de esta escuela tiene tan poco criterio propio que se dejan influenciar por lo que digan unos jugadores de fútbol solo porque ellos están en la cima, sin importarles que sea algo que inventen a propósito. Cuando llegué a esta escuela supe que era una de las mejores instituciones del país por su programa de estudio y todas esas cosas, pero de qué sirve si una escuela te satura de tanto conocimiento para que seas éxitoso, si al final eres una mierda de persona?_

Spencer estaba en la biblioteca, leyendo el mensaje, y a su lado también estaban Betzy y Tonya en una computadora, Tonya bostezó y se fué sin terminar de leer el mensaje

_La gente de Mckinley está muy acostumbrada a juzgar, hicieron lo mismo hace años con New Directions, a la generación de Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones y todos sus amigos. Pero con el tiempo New Directions se ganó el respeto de los estudiantes hasta que la ex directora Sue Sylvester lo destruyó, ahora que Rachel Berry y el Señor Schuester le consiguieron una nueva oportunidad a New Directions, han retrocedido, como si todos los años y el arduo trabajo de New Directions para ganar las nacionales y ganarse su lugar nunca hubiera sucedido, Sue Sylvester les ha envenenado la mente haciendolos creer que las artes son una perdida de tiempo._

La escena cambia al cuarto de Alistair mientras escribia el mensaje en su computadora, pero de lo que no se dió cuenta, es que Finn estaba detrás de él leyendo lo que escribía, obviamente Alistair no lo veía.

_Es todo lo que tengo que decir, no hablaré sobre mi pasado porque es una perdida de tiempo y es algo que debo de dejar atrás porque con esta nueva vida soy felíz con mi pareja y con mis nuevos amigos, no podría pedir mejores amigos que ellos, soy felíz porque me acepto como soy, porque la música siempre me acompaña, Jared Leto, Gerard Way, Brendon Urie, Tyler Joseph, Patrick Strump, Billie Joe Armstrong y muchos otros cantantes me acompañan siempre y su música es todo lo que necesito. Por último, quisiera invitar a todos que en esta temporada de votaciones para elegir a los candidatos para rey y reina del baile sean justos, no se dejen llevar por popularidad y eligan a quienes de verdad merezcan ser reyes por lo menos una noche en su vida._

Alistair terminó de escribir y publicó el mensaje, Finn aún estaba detrás de él, y miró al jóven muy felíz y orgulloso.

...

La escena cambia al Lunes, Alistair iba llegando a la escuela, con su nuevo corte y cuando llegó todos lo miraron pero él siguió caminando, los estudiantes que pasaban junto a él comenzaron a saludarlo y él los saludaba de vuelta, así muchos continuaron saludandolo.

_Más tarde._

Era hora del ensayo del Club Glee. Will llegó al salón.

Will-Felicidades chicos, todos en la escuela hablan de eso, el mensaje que publicaron es muy bueno y esperemos que provoque un cambio verdadero

Spencer-Y todo se lo debemos a Alistair

Jane-Tiene razón

Mason-Nada me haría más felíz que de verdad haya un cambio, y que New Directions gane las nacionales

Will-Y eso es de lo que les quería hablar, lo he estado pensando, y es cierto que anteriormente a New Directions le hizo falta experimentar más nuevos géneros, Rachel Berry una vez cantó "The Only exception" de Paramore, y la ex directora Sue una vez cantó una canción de My Chemical Romance con New Directions, pero si les soy sincero, no fue el resultado que esperabamos

Kitty-Profesor, si no dió el resultado que esperaba usted, entonces es porque no nos tenía a nosotros, deberíamos cantar My Chemical Romance en las nacionales

Myron-Es una locura, en serio lo harémos? My Chemical Romance?

Alistair-Yo apoyo a Kitty, Mr. Schue, es buena idea, creo que nosotros tenemos una mejor visión en cuanto al género y mejor pasión, acaso usted creyó que alguien como Rachel Berry cantaría a la perfección algo de My Chemical Romance?

Will-De acuerdo chicos, si ustedes quieren cantar My Chemical Romance, entonces harémos My Chemical Romance!

Todos gritaron felices.

Mason-Deberíamos empezar a ensayar cantando la misma canción que hizo la primera generación del Club Glee

Spencer-Sí, y creo que Alistair es el indicado para cantar esta canción

Alistair-Ok, ok, no solo yo, todos, y no creo que esté bien que yo cante la canción, solo, así que necesitaré a una compañera para cantar

Dijo el pelirrojo, mirando a Bree que estaba en una esquina, los dos se miraron mientras empezaba la música y la escena cambia al auditorio.

Bree-Sing it out Boy, you've got to see what tomorrow brings

Alistair-Sing it out Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs

Bree-For every time that they want to count you out

Alistair (Bree)-And use your voice (Uhhh!) Every single time

Alistair y Bree-You open up your mouth

Alistair y Bree con New Directions-Sing it for the boys Sing it for the girls; Every time that you lose it sing it for the world Sing it from the heart Sing it 'til you're nuts Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts Sing it for the deaf Sing it for the blind Sing about everyone that you left behind Sing it for the world, sing it for the world

Mason con Jane-Sing it out!

Mason-Boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means

Skylart con Jane-Sing it out!

Jane-Boy before they kill what tomorrow brings

Skylart (Kitty)-You've got to, make a choice if the music drowns you out (Music drowns you out) And raise your voice every single time They (Con Kitty-Try and shut your mouth)

Alistair y Bree con Jane y New Directions-Sing it for the boys Sing it for the girls; Every time that you lose it sing it for the world Sing it from the heart Sing it 'til you're nuts Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts Sing it for the deaf Sing it for the blind Sing about everyone that you left behind Sing it for the world, sing it for the world

Spencer con Myron y New Directions-Cleaned-up, corporation progress Dying in the process Children that can talk about it Living on the webways, People moving sideways Sell it 'til your last days Buy yourself the motivation Generation nothing, nothing but a dead scene Product of a white dream I am not the singer that you wanted, but a dancer I refuse to answer, talk about the past, sir Wrote it for the ones who want to get away

Roderick-Keep running!

Alistair y Bree con Jane y New Directions-Sing it for the boys Sing it for the girls; Every time that you lose it sing it for the world Sing it from the heart Sing it 'til you're nuts Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts Sing it for the deaf Sing it for the blind Sing about everyone that you left behind Sing it for the world, sing it for the world

Madison-We've got to see what tomorrow brings

Alistair y Bree con New Directions-Sing it for the world Sing it for the world

Jane-Boy you've got to be what tomorrow needs

Alistair y Bree con New Directions-Sing it for the world Sing it for the world

La canción terminó y todos se abrazaron mientras Will aplaudía, y en una de las sillas estaba Finn de pié aplaudiendo.

Finn-Sí...lo hicieron mejor que nosotros... lástima que no me oyen

Se dijo a sí mismo, la pantalla se vuelve negra marcando el fin del episodio.

_**Invitados especiales.**_

_**Matthew Morrison como Will Schuester.**_

_**Cory Monteith como Finn Hudson.**_

_**Canciones del episodio.**_

_**Sing**__**(My chemical**__**romance)-New**__**Directions**_


	10. 1x10: A night to remember (Parte 1)

El episodio comienza en el bosque, en la cabaña dónde Isaac se refugiaba de su padre, era una noche tranquila, a Isaac le gustaba estar ahí desde niño, era una forma de relajarse sin nada de ruido, pensar. El chico estaba sentado frente a la chimenea mientras cenaba, no le importaba estar solo ahí, si alejarse de su padre implicaba vivir solo entonces lo haría.

Escuchó que alguien tocó la puerta y se le hizo muy raro, porque no le había contado de su escondite a nadie. Se levantó y caminó para abrir la puerta pero no había nadie. Miró abajo y encontró un pequeño sobre en el suelo, lo levantó y volvió adentro, miró a los dos lados pero no había nada escrito, ni un destinatario ni nada, abrió el sobre con íntriga y sacó la carta que tenía guardada, comenzó a leerla.

_Hola, te preguntarás quién soy, no puedo decírtelo, no lo tengo permitido, de hecho tampoco tengo permitido escribirte en una carta, se supone que no debería interactuar con ninguno de ustedes, pero lo hago porque se que tú no eres mala persona, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentar a tu padre cara a cara, quiero decirte que el próximo año pasarán algunas cosas, llegarán nuevas personas a McKinley y es muy probable que todo termine en caos, te digo esto porque temo por los chicos de New Directions, puede que ellos piensen que sufren por ser bulleados, pero eso no es nada a comparación de lo que les sucederá en un futuro muy lejano, pero será algo horrible y temo porque no sean lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentarlo, una catástrofe de esa magnitud, y tendrán una pequeña probada de eso el siguiente año escolar, pero tranquilo, ninguno saldrá herido y lo superarán, yo trataré de evitar que pase la catástrofe, haré lo que pueda con todos los años que tengo de ventaja, tarde o temprano todos tendrán que dejar el nido por que es lo mejor, pero quiero pedirte que mientras todos permanezcan aquí en Lima, me ayudes con esto, si ves que corren peligro ayúdalos, hazlos entrar en razón, son adolescentes y trata de hacerlos ver sus errores. No debes espantarte por esto Isaac, yo haré gran parte del trabajo, solo quiero ver si tu ayuda influye en cambiar ese suceso y que no sufran en el futuro_, _no puedo decirte qué pasará en varios años, pero si escuchas algo sobre eso espero que te acuerdes de mí._

_Atte. F.H._

_P.d. Ah, y solo porque te haya revelado las siglas de mi nombre no significa que debas investigar quien soy, es inútil._

Isaac-...Ay, mierda

...

Era un día cualquiera, todos estaban en sus respectivos salónes hasta que escucharon el llamado en las bocinas de la escuela y prestaron atención.

_Buenos días McKinley! Tengo aquí en mis manos los nominados para rey y reina del baile, todos elegidos por ustedes, ellos fueron los finalistas, los nominados para rey del baile son: Tony La Rose, Ronnie Roman, y...Shannon Spier._

Shannon escuchó su nombre y dió un brinco de sorpresa, todos voltearon a mirarlo.

Shannon-Esto parece una broma

Skylart-Pues nadie se está riendo, así que no creo

Shannon-Entonces es verdad, votaron por mí?

Skylart no respondió, solo le dió una palmada en su espalda, dandole a entender que se relaje.

_Y el momento que más esperaban, las nominadas para reina del baile son...Bree Olsen_

Esta vez todos miraron a Bree y aplaudieron.

_Tonya Morgan y por último Mariah Jefferson, felicidades a los nominados, y que gane el mejor._

_Más tarde_

Todos se iban reuniendo en el salón del coro.

Myron-En serio creo que es una estafa el que no me hayan nominado para ser rey ya que yo me lo merezco

Mason-Oye, tú aquí prácticamente eres un niño, no creo que la gente de Mckinley le interese que un niño sea su rey

Los chicos rieron mientras Mason chocaba los 5 con Spencer y Will iba llegando.

Skylart-Lo siento si llegué tarde, hola amigos

Kitty-Skylart, veo que traes acompañantes

Skylart-Sí! Señor Schuester, ellos son...

Shannon estaba a punto de presentarse, pero Mariah lo interrumpió.

Mariah-Hola Señor Schuester yo soy Mariah...y él mi amigo Shannon

Will-Y ustedes supongo que quieren entrar al club Glee

Shannon-Sí!...sí, queremos entrar, ya tenemos la canción

Skylart-Yo ayudé con esa decisión

Dijo él, refiriendose a la canción.

Skylart-El chico ya había acudido a mí, pero su amiga a último minuto quizo entrar, aclaro que yo no le hablo

Le susurró a Will y después se fué a sentar.

Will-Bueno, los escuchamos!

Shannon-I thought of angels Choking on their halos Get them drunk on rose water See how dirty I can get them Pulling out their fragile teeth And clip their tiny wings

Shannon y Mariah-Anything you say can and will be held against you So only say my namenIt will be held against you

Shannon-Anything you say can and will be held against you So only say my name

Shannon (Mariah)-If heaven's grief brings hell's rain Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday (I know I'm bad news) For just one yesterday (I saved it all for you) (Con Mariah-I want to teach you a lesson) in the worst kind of way Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday (I know I'm bad news) For just one yesterday (I saved it all for you) For just one yesterday

Shannon-Letting people down is my thing baby Find yourself a new gig This town ain't big enough for two of us

Shannon y Mariah-I don't have the right name Or the right looks But I have twice the heartn Anything you say can and will be held against you So only say my name It will be held against you

Shannon (Mariah)-Anything you say can and will be held against you So only say my name (name) If heaven's grief brings hell's rain Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday (I know I'm bad news) For just one yesterday (I saved it all for you) (Con Mariah-I want to teach you a lesson) in the worst kind of way Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday (I know I'm bad news) For just one yesterday (I saved it all for you) For just one yesterday

Mariah-If I spilled my guts The world would never look at you the same way And I'm here to give you all of my love So I can watch your face as I take it all away

Shannon con Mariah (Mariah)-If heaven's grief brings hell's rain Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday (I know I'm bad news) For just one yesterday (I saved it all for you) I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday (I know I'm bad news) For just one yesterday (I saved it all for you) For just one yesterday

Todos aplaudieron por la canción.

Después del ensayo Mariah iba hasta su casillero, hasta que se encontró a Tonya, Betzy, Tony y Ronnie junto a otros jugadores y porristas, entre todos rodeandola.

Tonya-Hola, Mariah

Mariah-...Hola

Tonya-Cómo sabes tú y yo somos candidatas para reina del baile, que es todo un sueño mío porque sueño con ser una reina, pero ese no es el punto, Tony y Ronnie también fueron nominados, pero aquí hay un problema, ya que un par de inadaptados corre el riesgo de ser elegidos, habló de la chica Bree y tú amigo el raro, acaso pensó que uniéndose al equipo de fútbol ya iba a ser cool? Pues claro que no, y menos ahora que se fué al Club Glee

Tony-Tu querido amigo nos avergüenza, no tiene nada que hacer con nosotros, es un inútil

Tonya-Gracias Tony, y lo mismo para Bree, ella no tiene ni porqué estar nominada, amigos, se imaginan que alguien como Bree Olsen sea su reina?

Ronnie-Los emos como tu amigo ya deberian haberse extinto, si por mí fuera, golpearía a cada uno de ellos que quedaran, incluyendo a Alistair, si no fuera porque tiene hechizado a Spencer a sus piés y por eso lo defiende

Betzy-No podemos permitir que Shannon y Bree sean reyes del baile, alguien tiene que destruirlos, Bree no puede arruinar el prestigio que tiene el ser reina igual que Rachel Berry y Kurt Hummel no lo merecían

Tonya-Si Bree y Shannon ganan muchas personas probablemente empiezen a seguirlos

Mariah-...Y eso es malo?

Los 4-Sí!

Ronnie-Te imaginas a McKinley escuchando esa música de fenómenos depresivos con problemas en casa?

Tonya-Que para lo único que sirven es para llorar y lamentarse por la vida de mierda que tuvieron, te imaginas a McKinley escuchando cantantes muertos? Y como si esos muertos valieran la pena

Betzy-Lo único que hacen es idolatrar el suicidio y al diablo

Mariah-Eso no es cierto

Tony-Por dios santo Mariah, de qué lado estás?! Del lado ganador? O con tu amigo del lado fracasado? Si nos ayudas a destruir a Shannon y Bree te respetaremos, podrías hasta ser capitana de las porristas

Tonya-Es tu decisión Mariah, pero por favor, sabemos que no eres tonta, así que elige lo que más te convenga, te queremos, bye

Se despidió ella amablemente y todos la siguieron, aunque Ronnie esperó hasta el último para darle una advertencia a Mariah.

Ronnie-Le has dicho a alguien sobre lo que te hice?

Mariah-...No

Ella dijo, con la mirada abajo y nerviosa

Ronnie-Más te vale, porque si veo que de alguna forma estás en nuestra contra, les diré a todos lo que pasó

Dijo, acercandose más a ella.

Ronnie-Buena chica

Y se alejó. Sonó la campana, Spencer, Skylart, Roderick, Mason y Shannon estaban en el campo de fútbol jugando a lanzarse la pelota.

Spencer-Y ustedes ya tienen con quién ír al baile? Ya saben que yo y Alistair irémos juntos

Mason- Yo iré con Jane, la verdad estamos muy emocionados por ír, será nuestro primer baile juntos, oigan, puedo preguntarles algo?

Skylart-Qué pasa, hermano?

Mason-Alguna vez escucharon sonidos raros en la noche?

Spencer-No lo sé, tú dime, a qué tipo de sonidos te refieres? Porque hay unos sonidos en específico que hacen los padres en la noche cuando estás dormido

Roderick-Por dios, tenías que decir eso?

Mason-Solo digo

Shannon-...No, no he escuchado nada

Mason-Bueno, pues anoche juré escuchar que alguien estaba en la cocina de mi casa como si alguien estuviera comiendo, pero mis papás y Madison estaban dormidos, así que bajé por si era algún ladrón, prendí las luces y no había absolutamente nadie

Skylart-Tal vez lo imaginaste

Mason-No, esos sonidos eran reales, había alguien adentro

Spencer-Espiritus chocarreros?

Roderick-Espiritus qué?

Spencer-Olvídalo hermano...puede que tal vez haya sido un espíritu maligno que se quiere robar tu alma, la de tu hermana y la de tus padres

Dijo el rubio, acercandose a Mason y hablando con un tono terrorífico.

Mason-Tú crees en espíritus?

Spencer-No lo sé, que nos conteste Shannon, ha de saber algo relacionado

Shannon-Vaya, me preguntan de cosas paranormales a mí, no me sorprende

Spencer-Vamos Spier, sabes que yo soy tu amigo, acaso no te entra curiosidad de investigar sobre esos temas? No lo dije ofendiendote

Mientras los chicos seguían hablando, Finn llegó de la nada al ver que hablaban de espíritus, puede que tuviera prohibido por el momento interactuar con los chicos, pero nadie le había prohibido poder divertirse con ellos. Junto a Spencer, clavó una varilla en la tierra con un martillo, y después se fué a sentar a las bancas.

Roderick-Lo único que escuché salír de tu boca fue "Pégame, pégame más duro, pégame!"

Spencer-Como sea Roderick, yo la verdad no creo en esas cosas de espíritus y...

Decía mientras empezaba a correr por el balón que se había ido lejos, pero no terminó la oración porque se tropezó con la varilla que Finn clavó a propósito.

Spencer-Quién puso esto?

Se preguntó mientras se levantaba del suelo y Finn reía. Spencer volvió con sus amigos y el balón en la mano.

Skylart-Estás bien?

Spencer-No me dolió...bueno, cambiando de tema, ustedes 3 ya tienen con quién ír al baile

Se dirigió a Shannon, Skylart y Mariah.

Skylart-Yo iré con Madison, claro si tengo tu consentimiento

Mason-Mhe, no necesitas mi permiso, además, creo que le gustó salír contigo la vez pasada

Skylart-Quieres decir que le gustó "Pulp Fiction"? Sabía que esa película le encantaría, con sus diálogos perfectos, Samuel, Travolta, Bruce y todo el reparto, el personaje de Tarantino, el asalto en el restaurante, el baile de Mía y Vincent, como Vincent revive a Mía de su sobredosis, como Vincent mata accidentalmente a un rehén manchando de sangre todo el auto

Dijo muy emocionado, y todos lo miraron raro.

Skylart-Ok, esas dos últimas cosas fueron demasiado...el punto es que ya la invité e irémos juntos, qué hay de tí Roderick?

Roderick-No lo sé, aún no he pensado en quién

Shannon-Qué acaso Mariah no te había pedido que le ayudaras en mate o...

Roderick-Sí, solo me pidió que nos vieramos un par de veces pero ya después dejó de pedirme

Spencer-Sabes qué? Creo que necesitas un empujón, y yo voy a ser ese empujón para tí, en serio no sé porque las chicas no te valoran si tienes una voz maravillosa y eres tranquilo, mañana yo te ayudo a invitarla

Sonó la campana. Skylart y Mason se miraron, fué como si se hubieran leído sus pensamientos o hubiera tenido la misma idea al mismo tiempo, Mason dirigió su mirada señalando a Shannon, y Skylart asintió, los dos se se sonrieron como si estuvieran planeando algo, así que Mason se acercó con él.

Mason-Estás de acuerdo

Skylart-Sí...pero creo que será incómodo para Shannon acompañarnos porque será mal tercio con nuestras parejas

Dijo el mayor, y Mason se dió una palmada en la cara.

Mason-Ay Skylart, no seas estúpido, creí que sí habiamos tenido algo telepático como yo y Madison, como sea, tú y Shannon ya son amigos, y yo y Bree aunque me sorprenda, nos hemos llevado muy bien, podemos convencerlos de que vayan juntos

Skylart-Shannon y Bree ír juntos al baile? Hey buena idea

Mason-Sí o no que lo es?

Skylart-Magnífico! Magnífico! Estoy seguro que si van juntos los dos serán reyes! Esta será nuestra buena acción de la semana, juntar a Shannon y Bree! Si la gente votó por ellos seguramente están de acuerdo en que ellos ganen

Mason-Estás muy emocionado

Skylart-Claro que sí, no te preocupes Mason, tú convence a Bree y yo me encargaré de Shannon ahora que ya me tiene confianza

Dijo él mientras se alejaba.

...

_Más tarde._

Era hora del entrenamiento, Mason estaba con Madison, Kitty y las porristas y a lo lejos en las bancas vió a Jane, Alistair, Myron y Bree sentados hablando entre ellos. Mason creyó que debía aprovechar que Bree estuviera ahí para decirle lo que habló con Skylart, cuando el equipo se tomó un descanso, corrió hasta donde estaban sus amigos, pero Tonya y Betzy lo detuvieron.

Tonya-Hola Mason

Mason-Chicas!...que sorpresa

Betzy-Porqué dices eso?

Mason-Porque desde que yo y Madison entramos al club Glee ustedes nos dejaron de hablar

Tonya-No les dejamos de hablar, ustedes fueron los que se alejaron con sus nuevos amigos

Mason-Cómo sea, no tengo tiempo, sólo dejenme pasar

Betzy-Oye! Ayúdanos a destruír a Bree y Shannon, ellos no pueden ser reyes, si nos ayudas seremos tus amigas

Mason-No gracias, con todo respeto, están locas, adiós

Tonya-Mason, no te vayas, solo ayudanos y te irá mejor, te defenderemos si se burlan de tí

Mason-Oh, miren sus frentes, esos son granos?

Tonya y Betzy-Qué?!

Mason-Lo siento, bye

Las distrajo y se escapó corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

Mason-Estas niñas ya parecen señoras

_Sí, actuan como unas doñas frustradas que les encanta el chisme._

Mason-Quién dijo eso?

Miró a su alrededor y nadie, ignoró y siguió su camino.

Mason-Hola amigos!

Llegó sentándose junto a Bree y saludando a todos.

Jane-Amor, apenas puedes respirar, corriste todo el campo hasta acá

Mason-Sí querida, ese es buen ejercicio, yo...

Hizo una pausa mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad.

Mason-Ya pasó, oye Bree, ya tienes con quien ír al baile?

Bree-Mi mano derecha me lo pidió y acepté

Mason-Jajajajaja Buena esa, Bree

Levantó el brazo para chocar los 5 con Bree, pero ella dejó su brazo en el aire, así que Mason la bajó.

Mason-Ok, entiendo...porque Skylart dice que Shannon le dijo que el quiere ír al baile contigo

_Mientras tanto._

Shannon-Wow, eso dijo ella?

Skylart-Claro que sí, te doy mi palabra

Roderick y Spencer iban caminando detrás de ellos.

Spencer-No sé porque creo que los tratan de manipular

Skylart-Oye! Creemos que Bree y Shannon serían buena pareja y deberían conocerse más y así hasta pueden empezar una relación, no suena genial?

_Mientras tanto._

Bree-Ok, lo haré con tal de que dejes de hablar como un obsesionado con los shipeos y además para no ír sola

Mason-Genial! No te preocupes Bree, Shannon es un buen chico y te agradará

_Mientras tanto._

Después de que Skylart convenciera a Shannon de ír con Bree al baile, el chico se alejó de sus amigos y caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela buscando a Madison, cuando la encontró en su casillero se armó de valor y se acercó a ella.

Skylart-Holi

Dijo ella, tocandola dulcemente del hombro.

Madison-Oh...Hola Skylart

Skylart-Lista para el baile?

Madison-Mi mamá hubiera preferido que fuera con alguien que ya conozco

Skylart-Y ese debe ser Mason

Madison-Mis padres insistieron en que yo y Mason dejaramos plantados a tí y a Jane y nosotros fueramos juntos

Skylart-Oye, tus padres llegaron a otro nivel, prácticamente estarían pidiendoles a tí y a Mason que hagan incesto, como sea, olvida eso que dije, el punto es que no lo harás...cierto?

Madison-No le haré caso a mi madre

Skylart-Bien, entonces si vamos a ír juntos quería regalarte esto para que lo llevaras puesto

Dijo, mientras sacaba de su mochila una caja y se la daba.

Skylart-Ábrela

Madison obedeció y vió un pequeño ramillete de brazo, era artificial con los pétalos de color rosa y unas hojas verdes.

Skylart-Es de mi madre, mi padre se lo dió cuando se conocieron y fue su primer baile, y ahora te lo doy a tí ya que irémos juntos

Madison-Skylart, eres muy tierno, no tenías que hacer esto

Skylart-Incisto en que te lo quedes

Sonó la campana.

Skylart-Bueno, ya me iré, te veré después

Dijo él y se alejó desapareciendo entre la gente.

...

_Más tarde._

Mariah estaba en su casa, estaba sentada en el comedor con sus padres y los 3 almorzaban. Todo estaba en silencio, ella estaba más seria de lo normal y sus padres sabían que su hija tenía algo.

Derek-Mijita...tal vez creas que sepas mentir porque lo aprendiste de mi y tu madre, pero eres mi hija y no puedes engañarme

Alice-Puedes decirnos qué pasó en esa fiesta? Porque esa noche llegaste llorando y no quisiste decirme lo que pasó

Mariah-Papis, quieren saber qué me pasó? Ahora que lo pienso les diré, y espero que puedan tomar cartas en el asunto porque no es justo y quien lo hizo merece pagar

Derek-Ya nos vamos entendiendo...qué pasó, hijita?

Mariah-Cuando regresaba de esa fiesta, uno de los chicos de la escuela me violó

Alice-Hija...qué quieres que hagamos?

Mariah-Quiero levantar cargos contra él por abusar de mí...y también me amenazó con que si no los ayudaba a impedir que Shannon fuera rey del baile, él les diría a todos que yo lo incité

Derek-Hija, te he enseñado muchas cosas, y una de ellas es que aceptes las consecuencias de tus actos

Mariah-Yo no lo incité

Dijo ella, a punto de llorar.

Derek-No me quieras ver la cara, la forma en que te vistes, claro que llamas la atención

Mariah-Porqué no me crees?

Derek-Lo siento Mariah, pero no levantaremos cargos por algo que obvio tu provocaste

Dijo su padre. Fueron interrumpidos por alguien tocando la puerta, Derek se levantó de la mesa y subía las escaleras mientras Alice fue a abrir a la puerta y se encontró a Spencer y Roderick.

Spencer-Hola Señora Jefferson, está Mariah?

Alice-Ah sí, hijita, te buscan afuera!

Gritó, sorprendida, Mariah se levantó de la mesa y se salió con los chicos, cerrando la puerta.

Mariah-Hola chicos, qué pasó?

Spencer-Deja que yo me encargue

Dijo Spencer a Roderick.

Roderick-No tienes porque...

Spencer-Hola Mariah! No sé si te hayan contado antes, pero hubo una vez un chico que estaba tranquilamente comiéndose unos tacos con una cerveza, ya se había comido los tacos y ya los había pagado, así que se llevó la cerveza para acabarsela en el camino, hasta que chocó con otro tipo, provocando que tirara su cerveza, el tipo que chocó con él contó hasta tres y dijo le "Ni modo, ya lo chupó el Diablo"

Spencer comenzó a contar la historia como si fuera mexicano, Roderick y Mariah solo escuchaban.

Spencer-Y el tipo se emputó, así que le dió un madrazo en la cara, el otro tipo se levantó y empezó a gritar "A la verga me vale verga perro, y jálate hijo de tu puta verga me vale verga perro", este otro tipejo le dijo que...

Roderick-Oye, basta, no estás ayudando en nada, Mariah, quieres ír conmigo y los demás al baile? Solo falta una chica para que todos tengan pareja y yo soy el único que falta de acompañante

Spencer-Él está diciendo qué...

_MARIAH, QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ AFUERA?!_

La chica escuchó gritar a su padre.

Mariah-Tengo que ír adentro, sí iré contigo Roderick

Dijo ella, mientras entraba a la casa.

Roderick-De acuerdo, entonces quieres que pasemos por tí o...

Mariah-Oh, sí! Gracias, está bien, yo debo írme ahora, adiós chicos

Dijo ella cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

Roderick-Ok...de acuerdo

Spencer-Eso fué más fácil de lo que creí

Roderick-Bueno...ahora qué vamos a hacer?

Preguntó el mayor, Spencer posó su brazo en los hombros de Roderick.

Spencer-Ahora que ya tienes pareja, todos irémos juntos al baile, y te recomiendo que te prepares porque esto será legendario

Durante la canción podemos ver a todos los chicos preparandose para el baile.

Roderick-Guess now it's oficial

Shannon-Can't back out, can't back out

Spencer-No

Kitty y Mariah-Getting ready for the night of nights The night of nights, alright

Myron-Don't panic

Shannon y Roderick-Panic!

Mason-Now do we have to dress up for the prom

Skylart-Dude, I don't think we have a choice

Bree-Yeah it's the night of all nights Gotta look just right

Jane-Dressing to impress the boys

Myron-Do I want classic, or vintage, or plaid

Skylart-Where's the mirror?

Alistair-I think this tux is too baggy, too tight It makes me look weird

Mariah-Should I go movie star glamorous Sassy or sweet?

Madison-Don't know, but no one better wear the same dress as me

Mason-It's the night of my nightmares

Jane-It's the night of my dreams

Roderick-It's too late to back out of it?

Mariah-Hey, makeovers, massages

Skylart-Don't know what a corsage is

Madison-Been waiting all my life for this

Madison y Jane con los alumnos (Skylart y Mason con los alumnos)-It's gonna be a night (can't wait) To remember (oh, man) Come on now, big fun (alright) It's gonna be the night (I guess) To last forever (lucky us) We'll never, ever, ever, forget

La escena cambia con Ronnie, Tony, Betzy y Tonya preparandose.

Tonya-Gettin' ready

Tony-Get ready

Betzy-Get, gettin' ready, ready

Ronnie-Get ready

Betzy-Gettin' ready

Ronnie y Tony-Here we go

Betzy y Tonya-Get, gettin' ready, go

_YA LLEVAN UNA HORA AHÍ, AMIGOS!_

Tonya-So, what should I do with my hair?

Ronnie-Where's my shaver?

Betzy-Oh, I love it

Tony-I look like a waiter

Tonya-Should I fluffy it?

Tonya y Ronnie-It's getting lay It's already should be there

Skylart-Her mother opens the door, I'm shaking inside

Madison-He's here, it's time, the hours arrived

Mason-Don't know why, her father's staring me down?

Jane-Where's my purse? Lip gloss? Now I'm really freaking out

Spencer-Then something changes my world The most beautiful boy, right in front of my eyes

Madison y Jane con los alumnos (Skylart y Mason con los alumnos) It's gonna be a night (oh yeah) To remember (that's for sure) Come on now, big fun (alright) It's gonna be the night (yeah tonight) To last forever (forever and more) We'll never, ever, ever, forget

Tony y Ronnie (Betzy y Tonya)-Who's that girl? she's so fine (Who's that guy? I don't recognize, oh) Who's that girl? she looks so good, yeah (Yes you'll never really notice, but you probably should) Big fun, on the night of nights (alright) The night of nights, tonight Let's dance On the night of nights You know were gonna do it right

Madison y Jane con los alumnos (Skylart y Mason con los alumnos)-It's gonna be a night to remember It's gonna be the night to last forever It's gonna be our night to remember It's gonna be the night to last forever (forever) It's gonna be our night (you know it) To remember (all time) Come on now, big fun (to remember) It's gonna be the night (love it) To last forever (the rest of our lives) We'll never, ever, ever, forget It's gonna be our night (oh yeah) All together (say it loud) Come on now, everyone (that's right) It's gonna be a night (yeah tonight) To remember (hear the crowd) And never, ever, ever, never, ever, ever Never, ever, never, ever, ever, forget

La escena cambia a la noche del baile, Tony, Ronnie, Tonya y Betzy estaban en Breadstix, brindando.

Betzy-Chicos, se ven muy emocionados

Tonya-Ay amiga, yo hubiera querido que fueras nominada, te lo merecías más que esa Bree

Tony-Oigan, entonces qué haremos sobre Bree y Shannon, no podemos arriesgarnos a que ganen?

Tonya-Chicos, todo está bajo control, yo lo he planeado, alguno de ustedes ha visto "Carrie"?

Ronnie-Oh, ya entiendo, creo que será una gran forma de avergonzarlos

Betzy-Pero...cómo estás tan segura de que van a ganar?

Tonya-No leiste la tontería que público el chico raro del Club Glee? En primera esa es la razón por la que fueron nominados y solo ganarán por lástima, ya no necesitamos ayuda de nadie porque ellos solo cavaron su tumba

Ronnie se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo a Mariah y como cambió drásticamente su plan, entonces decidió callarse un poco más lo que le hizo y guardarlo para otra ocasión a pesar de que ya se haya graduado.

Ronnie-Bueno, pues por levantar el orden en McKinley, salud

Dijo el chico y los 4 levantaron sus vasos brindando.

...

_Mientras tanto._

Mariah estaba en su cuarto, arreglándose frente al espejo, y a través de él vió a su madre parada ahí.

Alice-Es cierto?

La menor no respondió.

Alice-Si ese chico te hizo algo, por favor dímelo, puedo hablar con tu papá y convencerlo de que se equivoca y llevaremos a ese chico ante la justicia

Mariah-Sabes, no tendría caso...estoy a punto de graduarme, y lo mejor es que me vaya lo más antes de este lugar

Alice-Entonces es cierto...ese chico abusó de tí

Mariah-Sí...pero creo que tiene papi tiene razón

Alice-Hija

Mariah-No mami, está bien

Dijo ella, tranquila y segura.

Mariah-Nadie más me creería más que tú, hasta papá lo sabe, es claro que yo lo incité

Alice-Mi amor, cómo puedes decir eso? No te creas las palabras que dice tu papá o alguien más, tú misma dijiste que te violó

Mariah-Y yo lo provoqué

Ella dijo, un poco molesta dando entender a su madre que le deje de preguntar sobre el tema. Su celular sonó y contestó.

Mariah-Hola?...Sí, de hecho ya estoy lista, bajaré en seguida

Colgó.

Mariah-Era Shannon, dice que ya están abajo esperándome, así que ya me tengo que ír

Dijo ella mientras tomaba su bolsa, antes de salír del cuarto, Alice la tomó del brazo pero no de una forma agresiva.

Alice-Estás segura? Quieres que esto quede así? Porque como tú dijiste en el comedor...no es justo

Mariah-Lo mejor ahora es que siga adelante, y ya conoces a papá, se negaría a aceptar que fuí violada

Dijo ella con seguridad, su madre trataba de no llorar.

Alice-Bien...entonces no llegues tarde por favor, sabes como se pone tu padre si llegas después de la hora

Mariah-Lo sé...te quiero, mami

Le dió un beso en la mejilla y bajó las escaleras. Afuera estaban nuestros amigos esperándola para que todos se fueran juntos. Mariah salió de la casa y todos centraron su atención en ella.

Mariah-Nos vamos ya?

Ella dijo mientras todos empezaron a caminar por la banqueta, escucharon como un auto se acercaba pero no le dieron importancia hasta que el vehículo pasó junto a ellos y bajó la velocidad, ahí iban Tony, Ronnie, Betzy, Tonya y otro amigo suyo: Raj, que iba conduciendo.

Raj-Y a su derecha pueden ver a un grupo de inadaptados que no tienen de otra más que ír a caminando al baile, ya que su economía no fue suficiente ni para rentar una limosina una noche

Dijo, y sus amigos comenzaron a reír.

Spencer-Por lo menos nosotros no tuvimos que pedir prestado el coche de papi

Raj-Es todo lo que tienes, Porter?

Ronnie-Más les vale que no se confíen

Se dirigió a Shannon y Bree.

Ronnie-Si ganan esta noche, tengan por seguro que nos lo van a pagar muy caro

Raj-Es una advertencia, que se diviertan

Y Raj aceleró, dejando atrás a nuestros amigos mientras los que iban en el vehículo reían y gritaban.

Madison-Ahora que lo pienso, ellos 4 en montón pueden ser peor que Isaac

Jane-Sí, pero es porque si uno salta de un puente, todos se lanzan

Mariah-Lo que ustedes necesitan son como unos guardaespaldas

Mason-Guardaespaldas?

Mariah-Lo que ellos tienen a su favor para intimidar, es todo el equipo de jugadores y porristas

Kitty-Esa es una buena idea para ustedes el próximo año

Myron-Quieres decir que necesitamos juntarnos con gente ruda?

Alistair-Bueno, puede que así les de miedo acercarse, pero algunos de nosotros se graduan este año, y además, no conocemos a nadie rudo o que les intimide a esos cabezas huecas

Dijo el pelirrojo y ya nadie contestó.

Mientras tanto, Ronnie, Tony, Raj, Betzy y Tonya hicieron una parada en el río, todos bajaban del auto e iban río abajo.

Raj-No me digan chicas, le tienen miedo a la obscuridad?

Tonya-Tengo miedo de que haya osos aquí

Ronnie-Estamos en Lima, no hay osos aquí, vamos chicas, que la noche es larga

Todos iban adentrándose más en los árboles corriendo, Betzy y Tony se adelantaron mientras los demás tomaban aire. De pronto escucharon gritar a Betzy.

Tonya-Betzy!

Gritó su nombre y no hubo respuesta.

Tonya-Vamos, rápido!

Les dijo a Raj y Ronnie, los 3 corrieron hacia donde estaban Tony y Betzy, cuando los alcanzaron, vieron al par de chicos parados frente al río.

Ronnie-Chicos, qué sucede?

Nadie contestó, miraron al frente y pudieron ver el cuerpo de una persona muerta dentro del agua.

Raj-Santa mierda

La pantalla se vuelve negra marcando el fin del episodio.

_**Canciones del episodio.**_

_**Just one yesterday (Fall out boy ft Foxes)-Shannon y Mariah**_

_**A night to remember (High school musical 3)-Los alumnos**_


	11. 1x10: A night to remember (Parte 2)

En qué estábamos? Ah sí, los 5 chicos después de ver el cuerpo de ese hombre desconocido en el agua, se sentaron en un tronco cerca de ahí para tratar de procesar lo que habían visto, Betzy aún estaba en shook y no hablaba, así que Tonya la tenía abrazando.

Raj-Esto es basura...hay que irnos

Ronnie-Y qué hacemos ahora que vimos el cuerpo?

Tony-No podemos hacer nada, será mejor que ni nos acerquemos aquí, tiene razón, vámonos ya

Dijo él mientras se paraban y ayudaba a Betzy a levantarse. Todos a excepción de Tonya empezaron a alejarse, ella se quedó parada ahí, mirando el cuerpo.

Tonya-No!

Sus amigos voltearon.

Tonya-Aquí hay sangre...sangre verdadera, podemos usarla

Tony-Tonya ya basta, esto es demasiado, la pintura será suficiente

Raj-No amigo! Vale la pena, yo la apoyo

Ronnie-Además, este cuerpo estaba abandonado, así que no creo que alguien lo quiera

Los dos chicos se acercaron a Tonya para ayudarla a sacar el cuerpo del río.

Tonya-Tenemos que ser rápidos, recuerden que no pueden sospechar de nosotros

Dijo mientras Ronnie corría al auto para sacar la cubeta y volvía con ellos y con un hacha. Antes de empezar, miró a Betzy, quien seguía abrazada de Tony.

Ronnie-No querrás ver esto

Dijo él, así que Tony y Betzy se voltearon para no ver la sangre. Lo único que escuchaban eran los golpes del hacha al cuerpo, la sangre escurriendo y las risas de sus amigos.

La escena cambia al baile en el gimnasio de la escuela mientras la música comenzaba y todos se divertían mientras algunos de nuestros amigos cantaban.

Spencer-I'm taking over my body, back in control, no more "shotty" I bet a lot of me was lost, "T"'s uncrossed and "I"'s undotted I fought it a lot and it seems a lot like flesh is all I got Not any more, flesh out the door, (Con Skylart-SWAT!)

Skylart-I must've forgot, you can't trust me I'm open a moment and closed when you show it Before you know it I'm lost at sea And now that I write and think about it and the story unfolds You should take my life, you should take my soul

Mason con Madison y Jane-You are surrounding, all my surroundings Sounding down the mountain range of my left-side brain You are surrounding, all my surroundings Twisting the kaleidoscope behind both of my eyes

Spencer y Alistair-And I'll be holding on to you And I'll be holding on to you

Skylart-Remember the moment you know exactly where you're goin' Cause the next moment before you know it Time is slowin' and it's frozen still And the windowsill looks really nice, right?

Alistair-You think twice about your life It probably happens at night, right? Fight it, take the pain, ignite it, tie a noose around your mind Loose enough to breath fine and tie it to a tree tell it, "You belong to me, this ain't a noose This is a leash and I have news for you You must obey me!"

Alistair con Madison y Jane-You are surrounding, all my surroundings Sounding down the mountain range of my left-side brain You are surrounding, all my surroundings Twisting the kaleidoscope behind both of my eyes

Madison y Jane-Entertain my faith, entertain my faith Entertain my faith, entertain my faith Entertain my faith, entertain my faith Entertain my faith, entertain my faith Entertain my faith, entertain my faith

Mason-Lean with it, rock with it, when we gonna stop with it? Lyrics that mean nothing, we were gifted with thought Is it time to move our feet, to an introspective beat? It ain't the speakers that bump hearts It's our hearts that make the beat

Skylart-Lean with it, rock with it, when we gonna stop with it? Lyrics that mean nothing, we were gifted with thought Is it time to move our feet, to an introspective beat? It ain't the speakers that bump hearts It's our hearts that make the beat

Spencer y Alistair-Lean with it, rock with it, when we gonna stop with it? Lyrics that mean nothing, we were gifted with thought Is it time to move our feet, to an introspective beat? It ain't the speakers that bump hearts It's our hearts that make the beat Lean with it, rock with it, when we gonna stop with it? Lyrics that mean nothing, we were gifted with thought Is it time to move our feet, to an introspective beat? It ain't the speakers that bump hearts It's our hearts that make the beat

Mason (Skylart)-And I'll be holding on to you, (and I'll be holding on to you) And I'll be holding on to you, (and I'll be holding on to you) And I'll be holding on to you, (and I'll be holding on to you) And I'll be holding on to you

Alistair-And I'll be holding on to you

Mientras ellos cantaban, Betzy y Tonya estaban en el baño y esta última se retocaba y se aseguraba que su vestido no se hubiera manchado de sangre o si tenía tierra.

Tonya-Cómo me veo?

Betzy la miró de arriba hacia abajo.

Betzy-Te ves muy hermosa

Tonya-Siempre me subes el autoestima, más que cualquier hombre, no sé que haría sin tí

Betzy-Amiga...no crees que la sangre es demasiado?

Tonya-Crees que mi madre estaría orgullosa de mí al saber que me dejé ganar por unos marginados? Si soy Reina, ella estaría orgullosa de mí, además, es sangre, en realidad no les harémos daño, solo prometeme que me ayudarás

Dijo la rubia, tomando de los hombros a su amiga.

Betzy-Sí, lo haré

Dijo ella, un poco insegura.

Tonya-Eres encantadora

Y las dos del baño, y estuvieron a punto de chocar con Roderick por la prisa con la que ellas salieron.

Tonya-Muévete!

Dijo ella molesta, pasando a su lado y Betzy la siguió, pero esta no le hizo nada. Roderick ignoró todo esto, sabía que probablemente ellas dos eran las típicas mujeres huecas del cerebro que no vale la pena describirlas.

Salió de la escuela hacia el patio, y ahí se pudo encontrar a Bree, pero ella estaba sola, sentada en los escalones y solo veía su celular.

Roderick-Hey! Qué haces aquí?

Ella levantó la vista, y sonrió al ver a Roderick acercándose a ella.

Bree-No quería estar en ese lugar

Roderick-Porqué? No se supone que serás "La Reina de la Noche"?

Bree-No quiero

Roderick-Vaya, es la primera vez que escucho decir a una mujer que no quiere ser reina

Bree-Porque no soy como todas las mujeres, y porqué estás aquí? No se supone que tu pareja del baile es una de las chicas más populares de la escuela

Roderick-Yo esperaba mejor, sabes? Pensé que había algo en ella que la diferenciaba de las mujeres, quiso acercarse a mí porque me escuchó cantar en la biblioteca, me pidió que la ayudara en matemáticas pero literalmente solo nos vimos una vez y por más que traté de ayudarla ella no estaba tan interesada, yo ni siquiera quería invitarla, Spencer casi me obligó porque pensó que sería buena idea que fueramos juntos

Hizo una pausa, se sentó junto a ella.

Roderick-Pero es como si no fuera así, ahora ella está con Kitty y otro grupo de porristas que empezaron a felicitarla por la nominación, en cuanto ellas llegaron yo me fuí porque estaba seguro que ni se darían cuenta

Bree-Estoy segura que no eres el único al que este baile le resultó un fiasco total

Roderick-Justo eso pensé cuando te ví aquí

Bree-Siento que a Shannon le gusto solo porque tenemos los mismos gustos y porque para la sociedad es "correcto" que dos personas de nuestro tipo andemos, pero no siento nada por él

Roderick-Creo que es muy notorio eso, la verdad creo que Shannon solo es tímido o inseguro

Bree-Ni siquiera me invitó al baile él mismo, Skylart y Mason hicieron un "acuerdo" para que nosotros fueramos juntos, a Mason lo quiero mucho, él sí es un buen amigo, Mason de verdad se preocupa por mí, pero lo hicieron solo para beneficiar a Shannon sin pensar en mí

Roderick-Pues yo creo que eso está mal...creo que está mal cuando la sociedad o nuestros mismos amigos quieran juntarnos con otra persona sin pensar en nuestros sentimientos

Bree-Si hubiera sido por tí, con quién hubieras querido venir?

Roderick-Contigo

Dijo el chico, Bree volteó a verlo y sonrió.

Roderick-Tú...habrías aceptado?

Preguntó nervioso.

Bree-Por supuesto que sí, este baile hubiera sido mil veces mejor

Roderick-Pues es algo chistoso, porque a pesar de que no venimos juntos, estamos aquí ahora

Dijo él y los dos rieron.

Roderick-Pero entonces...porqué no quieres ser reina? Quiero decir, porqué no te importa?

Él preguntó, Bree pensó un poco.

Bree-La verdad no creo que vaya a ganar...pero si ganara, todos aplaudirian, me felicitarian, me dirian que soy un ejemplo para la escuela, cuando todo el año escolar antes de hoy la mayoría de ellos me ignoraban, y son las personas que nunca se molestaron en acercarse a mí pero ahora creen que soy un "ejemplo" de igualdad

Roderick-Por dios, aunque sea por una noche creo que te mereces ser reina

Bree-En serio lo crees?

Roderick-Creo que si ganas, la razón a nadie le importará porque muchas mujeres "diferentes" quisieran estar en tu lugar por lo menos una noche, la gente te admiraría, te mirarían con orgullo, supongo que ellos también ya están hartos de que el mismo tipo de chica gane cada año

Ella no contestó, se quedó pensando unos segundos.

Bree-Creo que tienes razón, porqué nunca habiamos convivido así antes tú y yo?

Roderick-La verdad no lo sé...pero se siente tan bien que quisiera haberlo hecho antes

Los dos se miraron y Bree sonrió por lo que él dijo, ahí ambos se dieron cuenta que tal vez tuvieran más cosas en común de las que pensaban, y es que acaso lo que hubo ahí fué química?.

La primera conversación que habían tenido y sintieron como si la electricidad hubiera estado ahí.

Roderick-Al carajo, no los necesitamos, y es nuestro último año, a la mayoría de los que están ahí no los volveremos a ver, quieres que bailemos una canción?

Preguntó él, mientras se levantaba y extendió su mano a Bree, esta sonrió y la tomó, ambos volvieron al baile mientras comenzaba a sonar la música.

La escena cambia a Kitty cantando en el gimnasio y todos bailaban.

Kitty-Take it slow but it's not typical He already knows that my love is fire His heart was a stone, but then his hands roam I turned him to gold and I took him higher But I'll be your daydream I'll wear your favorite things We could be beautiful Get drunk on the good life I'll take you to paradise Say you'll never let me go Deep in my bones I can feel you Take me back to a time when we knew Hideaway We could waste the night with an old film Smoke a little weed on the couch in the backroom Hideaway Say you'll never let me go Say you'll never let me go Ah ah ah Ah ah ah Ah ah ah Say you'll never let me go Say you'll never let me go Say you'll never let me go Ah Ah Say you'll never let me go Deep in my bones I can feel you Take me back to a time when we knew Hideaway We could waste the night with an old film Smoke a little weed on the couch in the backroom Hideaway Say you'll never let me go Say you'll never let me go Ah ah ah Ah ah ah Ah ah ah Say you'll never let me go Say you'll never let me go

Mientras tanto.

Skylart, Madison, Alistair, Jane, Spencer y Mason estaban sentados en una mesa después de bailar mucho y solo escuchaban a Spencer contar la historia.

Spencer-No sé de que eran los tacos de ese chico, era acaso de longaniza? O lengua? Tripas? U ojo? Tenían demasiada grasa, y su bebida era Pepsi? O Coca? Squirt?

Alistair-Dijiste que traía una cerveza

Spencer-Ah sí, después de que se comiera los tacos, este tipo...

Kitty-De qué están hablando?

Skylart-Spencer no está contando una historia que le contaron de un tipo con unos tacos y una cerveza

Kitty-Porqué esto no me sorprende?

Spencer-Vamos Kitty, siéntate y escucha

Kitty-No gracias, pensé que ustedes iban a bailar hasta no más poder y no de la pasarían sentados

Mason-Bailamos hasta no más poder, ya nos cansamos y por eso estamos sentados

Kitty no respondió, vió a los chicos ahí sentados, no sabía si sentir lástima por estos niños, sí, lo dije, _niños._

Los miraba y no podía sentir más que ternura por la inocencia de ellos 6.

Jane-Oigan, y alguno de ustedes ha visto a Roderick y Bree?

Kitty-Hace rato estaban bailando juntos, no hay que molestarlos

Madison-Te refieres a que Roderick y Bree bailaban _juntos_?

Alistair-Porqué les sorprende, todos sabíamos que el que Roderick fuera con Mariah y ustedes hicieran un acuerdo para que Shannon y Bree fueran juntos iba a ser un fiasco total

Skylart-Oye, Shannon me ha dicho que está loco por ella, yo decidí ayudarlo

Alistair-Pues no ayudaron en nada, y acaso ustedes creían que Mariah tan siquiera voltearía a ver a Roderick?

Spencer-No me juzgues, yo pensé que sería una buena idea, ya no le haré caso a mis instintos y mejor te hago caso a tí

Mariah llegó en ese momento.

Mariah-Hey Kitty, puedo hablar contigo?

La rubia se quedó un poco extrañada de que Mariah le fuera pedirun consejo o algo. Las dos caminaron fuera del gimnasio hasta el pasillo d la escuela.

Kitty-Qué está pasando, amiga?

Mariah-Se qué tal vez sea incómodo y que tú no tengas que ver en esto, pero te lo pregunto porque eres a la que más confianza le tengo de ellos y la verdad creo que tú y yo no somos tan diferentes

Ella dijo, Kitty sonrió.

Kitty-Vaya, no lo había pensado, y debería tomarlo como un cumplido ya que estoy segura que las dos seremos exitosas, qué quieres preguntarme?

Mariah-Sabes si Roderick y Bree se traen algo? Tú me entiendes, si ellos dos se gustan o algo así?

Kitty-Que yo sepa, no

Mariah-Shannon es un buen chico y es muy lindo, porqué no hablas con Bree algún día para que le de una oportunidad?

Kitty-Veré que puedo hacer pero no prometo nada, con lo que veo, Bree no está para nada interesada en él, y Shannon ni siquiera la invitó al baile, el gemelo incestuoso y uno de los Warblers Super Gays hicieron un areglo para que fueran juntos y ayudar a Shannon

Mariah-Sí, lo sé, no fué la mejor invitación pero Shannon tiene buenos sentimientos solo que es muy tímido

Kitty-El debe saber que no dará resultados si no colabora, pero si se algo nuevo te lo diré

Mariah-En serio muchas gracias

Dijo ella abrazando Kitty.

Mariah-Has sido de mucha idea aunque no lo creas

Kitty-Mariah...Porque de la nada estás interesada en Roderick?

Mariah-Qué? Yo no estoy interesada en Roderick, lo hago solo para ayudar a Shannon porque él es mi mejor amigo, ahora tengo que irme, me llaman porque están a punto de nombrar a los Reyes del Baile

Kitty-Rómpete una pierna

Dijo la rubia, deseándole suerte mientras la otra chica se alejaba.

Más tarde todos estaban en el gimnasio, esperando el veredicto y el baile final. Beiste y Will estaban en el escenario, y este último hablaba al micrófono.

Will-Buenas noches McKinley, ha llegado el momento que todos estaban esperando

Will comenzó a nombrar a todo los nominados. Myron estaba hasta adelante del público y estaba emocionado.

De pronto vió como una de las cuerdas se movió, no le dió importancia.

Will-Y ahora, el Rey del Baile de este año es para, SHANNON SPIER!

Dijo animado y todos aplaudieron. Shannon estaba sorprendido de que en verdad haya ganado.

Skylart-ESO, SPIER!

Shannon miró a Skylart, Mason, Spencer y los chicos del Club Glee aplaudiendo y gritando más que los demás a su alrededor, hicieron que Shannon sonriera mientras Beiste lo coronaba como Rey, con la corona puesta los aplausos aumentaron y Shannon seguía sonriendo, por primera vez en su vida había sido notado por la escuela y lo admiraban.

Shannon miró a Mariah y esta igual aplaudía y los dos se sonrieron. Tony también era de los pocos que aplaudían en el escenario.

Will-Y ahora, el título más importante de la noche, la Reina del Baile de este año es...

Abrió el sobre, leyendo el nombre y sonrió.

Will-Ella es BREE OLSEN!

Gritó al micrófono y los aplausos y gritos de nuestros amigos fueron el doble

Bree estaba sorprendida de que la eligieran, al principio dudo en pasar adelante, Shannon volteó hacia ella y le ofreció su mano extendiendola. Bree tomó su mano un poco más confiada y pasó adelante junto a él.

Mientras esto sucedía, Myron de nuevo vió la cuerda moverse y se le hizo un poco raro. Siguió la cuerda hasta la esquina del escenario.

_Si tú no lo harás entonces lo haré yo, será un placer!._

Escuchó a una voz, levantó la alfombra y pudo ver a Raj y Betzy discutiendo. Myron llegó justo cuando Betzy le dió una bofetada a Raj después de que este le arrebatara la cuerda, por eso es que no se dieron cuenta que Myron lo descubrió.

Myron miró hacia arriba aún siguiendo la cuerda y pudo ver una cubeta en la parte de arriba del escenario, Myron no era tonto, sabía lo que eso significaba.

Beiste coronaba a Bree como Reina del Baile. Bree ahora se sentía más confiada. Sintió como Shannon le dió un beso en la mejilla y ella lo miró un poco nerviosa y sorprendida.

Se dejaba llevar por el momento, incluso aunque al principio todo eso le pareciera un montón de tonterías, Bree se sintió bien al ver como todos le aplaudian, cuando Beiste le dió el ramo de flores, era como si por un momento la escuela hubiera dejado de lado los prejuicios y ya no los vieran como raros, solo como personas. Esa noche solo eran personas, ya no eran raros.

Entre todo el público, Bree encontró a Roderick y los dos se miraron. Roderick levantó sus pulgares y siguió aplaudiendo.

Myron estaba aterrado, vió como la cubeta empezó. temblar en lo alto y que iba directo a Shannon y Bree. Raj no pudo resistir más, y jaló la cuerda.

Myron-NOOO!

Gritó el pequeño corriendo hacia ellos pero ya era tarde. La sangre escurrió como una cascada, mojando a ambos.

Todo el lugar quedó en silencio, Bree y Shannon estaban paralizados y la cubeta aún goteaba un poco.

El silencio se rompió cuando Tonya señaló a Bree y comenzaba a burlarse. Después Ronnie se unió a las burlas. Tony no se estaba riendo.

Will-Quien hizo esto?!

Will preguntó muy enojado. Myron subió al escenario y tomó a Will y Beiste de los brazos jalandolos hasta donde estaban Betzy y Raj.

Más personas se fueron uniendo a las risas e insultos, especialmente para Bree, porque el titulo de Reina era más importante.

Myron llevó a Will y Beiste hasta donde estaban Betzy y Raj.

Will-Fuera de ahí!

Dijo, mientras sacaba a Raj jalandolo del hombro.

Raj-No me toque!

Will-Ya no eres tan rudo, eh?

Dijo, mientras Betzy salía de ahí.

Beiste-Creen que esto es gracioso?! Avergonzar a sus compañeros?

Gritó Beiste, Betzy no hacia nada, estaba apenada y con la cabeza baja.

Will-Ya veran cuando el Superintendente Harris se entere de esto

Como era de esperarse, La cubeta cayó, golpeando a Shannon en la cabeza y tirandolo al suelo. Pero no lo dejó muerto o inconsciente. Mariah corrió rápidamente con su amigo para ver si estaba bien.

Bree observó a todos burlándose de ella e insultandola. No pudo más y tiro el ramo de flores al charco de sangre y se fué de ahí.

Spencer-Vamos!

Nuestros amigo del Club Glee fueron tras ella y la encontraron en el salón del coro. Nuestros amigos llegaron corriendo.

Mason-Bree, te juro que no fuimos nosotros, debieron ser...

Bree-Solo déjenme sola! Quiero estar sola! En mi vida había sido avergonzada así! Y lo peor es que por un momento pensé que la gente de aquí había cambiado, por un momento me hicieron pensar que esta era mi noche, que al fin ellos me veían como humana y no un bicho raro! Pero a quién engaño? Ahora está más que claro que solo soy un objeto de burla

Dijo ella mientras lloraba y Madison estaba a su lado, consolandola. Todos estaban callados pensando qué decir.

Roderick-Ok Bree, para por favor, necesito que escuches esto de mi porqué se perfectamente sobre ser visto como un bicho raro y ser un objeto de burla toda la vida, pero a la mierda lo que digan ellos, nosotros te apoyamos, tienes ahora un grupo que está de tu lado y te quieren como eres, si quieres volver o quieres largarte de aquí estamos contigo, pero yo pienso que es mejor que vuelvas con la frente en alto y les demuestres de lo que estás hecha, en lugar de que huyas como ellos esperan que hagas

Terminó de decir.

Bree-No puedo volver así, no tengo otro vestido de repuesto

Jane-Puedes usar el mío

Madison-O el mío

Kitty-Ya he visto esta situación antes, puedes usar el mío

Dijo la rubia, y le ofreció su mano a Bree. Esta aceptó y todas las chicas fueron detrás del vestidor para arreglar a Bree.

Para relajar un poco el ambiente, Mason comenzó a tocar una canción en el piano. Skylart se sentó a su lado.

Skylart-They closed the parkway late last night And as I sat with the echoes of the Lies that I told I felt young, never changed By crooked hearts

Mason-So put the shotgun back in the glove Come on and wait another year for the Dream far away To come home, to be brave

Las chicas ayudaban a Bree a limpiarse la sangre, Kitty le peinaba su cabello.

Kitty (Con Skylart y Mason)-Well, everything has changed And now it's only you that matters I will find any way (to your wild heart)

Después de un rato, todas salieron del vestidor presentando a Bree con una nueva imágen y todos le aplaudieron. La canción se escuchaba de fondo.

_Skylart y Mason con Alistair-They boarded up the windows And the doors to my house No one will ever read the letters Or the lies that I told __From the years I was changed By crooked hearts Why did they have to go and do us like that? Why did they have to go and run from the Dream far away? Were we there? Was I brave?_

_Spencer con Roderick-To think everything must die For anyone to matter Got to find any way To your wild heart_

Todos salieron y caminaban por el pasillo.

_Jane-Oh, I will find any way to your wild heart Oh, I will find any way to your wild heart_

_Alistair con Madison-Well, everything has changed And now I can't tell what matters I will find any way to your wild heart_

Llegaron hasta el gimnasio y todos voltearon a verlos, sorprendidos por Bree toda renovada y felíz.

_Skylart y Mason-Your wild heart Your wild heart Your wild heart Your wild heart Your wild heart Your wild heart __Your wild heart (Your wild heart)_

Cuando pasaron a lado de Ronnie y Tonya, estos los vieron con miradas de odio. Bree siguió hasta subir al escenario.

Bree-Soy Bree Olsen, Y YO SOY SU REINA!

Gritó al micrófono, todos gritaron y celebraron, incluidos Shannon y Tony.

Y ese fué el fin de la noche, con un final felíz.

Pero como dicen muchos, si te va mal mira a tu al rededor porque siempre habrá gente en peores condiciones que tú. Pero eso es otra historia que verémos más adelante.

La pantalla se vuelve negra marcando el fin del episodio.

_**Invitados especiales.**_

_**Matthew Morrison como Will Schuester.**_

_**Dot Marie Jones como Sheldon Beiste.**_

_**Canciones del episodio**_

_**Holding on to you (Twenty one pilots)-Spencer, Mason, Skylart, Alistair, Jane y Madison**_

_**Roses (The Chainsmokers ft ROZES)-Kitty**_

_**Wild heart (Bleachers)-Los alumnos**_


	12. 1x11: El suicidio no es opción

En otra parte de Lima, más al sur de donde estaba McKinley. Su escuela no tenía el presupuesto suficiente para un baile de preparatoria, pero eso no importaba porque los alumnos de esa escuela encontraban con qué más entretenerse cada fin de semana.

Uno de esos días, los hermanos Fred y Astrid Andrews hicieron una fiesta en su casa, pero a las 11:00 pm la mayoría se aburrieron y se fueron, solo quedaron pocos: Víctor, Didier, Thomas y Elvira.

Astrid (_Chloe Moretz_)-Vamos chicos, no se vayan aún, hay que jugar Verdad o reto

Fred (_Alex Ludwig_)-Yo empiezo

Didier-Ok, ojalá sea divertido

Dijo el de la gorra, mientras todos se sentaban en circulo y Astrid invitaba a Victor a sentarse junto a ella.

Fred-Veamos, Thomas Thompson...Verdad o reto?

Thomas-Verdad

Elvira-Es enserio Thomas?

Víctor-Dejalo, a veces la verdad es más interesante y por eso nadie quiere decirlo

Fred-Entonces Thomas, ya tienes 16 años, pero quiero que me digas si aún eres vírgen

El rubio preguntó. Thomas se quedó pensando.

_Thomas Thompson._

Recordó esa voz pronunciando su nombre.

_Thomas Thompson, mami no está, y no puedes esconderte para siempre._

Recordó a su padrastro llamándolo, mientras Thomas se escondía de él en el armario.

_Hijito, papi no te hará daño._

Trataba de no hacer ruido, sintió como su padrastro se detuvo frente al armario.

_THOMAS_ THOMPSON, _TE ESTOY HABLANDO_, _NIÑO!_

Gritó mientras abría la puerta del armario para encontrarlo ahí.

Fred-Hola?...Tierra llamando a Thomas

Thomas reaccionó y volvió a la realidad.

Thomas-Sí, aún lo soy

Astrid-Era todo lo que debías decir Thomas, no más que la verdad

Dijo la rubia, mientras se veía un poco cercana a Víctor, y con cercana me refiero a que estaban casi pegados.

La escena cambia a un rato después, Astrid estaba en la cocina alzando los platos y Víctor.

Víctor-Quieres que te ayude con esto?

Astrid-Que caballeroso

Dijo ella mientras Víctor dejaba los platos.

Víctor-Oye, estaba pensando que mañana podríamos salír

Astrid-Aprecio tu propuesta, pero últimamente no me he sentido bien

Víctor-Estás enferma?

Astrid-No Víctor, yo...creo que estoy embarazada

Ella dijo, Víctor se quedó en silencio un momento.

Víctor-Estás segura?

Astrid-...No

Dijo ella con la cabeza baja.

Astrid-Por favor no le digas a nadie, si se entera Fred te matará

Ella dijo, Víctor solo asintió.

Víctor-Tengo que irme, entonces te veré después?

Astrid-Claro

Astrid dijo, y Víctor se despidió de ella de beso, se detuvo antes de pasar el pomo de la cocina.

Víctor-Y...si descubres algo más, sea bueno o sea malo, llámame

Dijo, y Astrid asintió.

La escena cambia a Didier, caminaba por la calle solitaria a obscuras con mucha tranquilidad y se entretenía evitando pisar las líneas del pavimento. Entró a la casa y su mamá estaba en la sala.

Didier-Ya llegué

Millie-Vaya, creo que debería agradecer que aunque llegues tarde a la casa no llegues ebrio o drogado

Didier-Es que si voy en la calle y no estoy en mis 5 sentidos me pierdo

Millie-Muy gracioso niño, ven, siéntate aquí

Didier-Estoy en problemas?

Dijo el chico mientras se sentaba a sus hanchas en el sillón.

Millie-Claro que no, sé que tu décimo sexto cumpleaños fué hace un par de semanas, aún así no puedo evitar sentirme mal por no haberte dado un regalo a pesar de que ya no eres pequeño, pero por suerte esta semana ya me pagaron y pude comprarte un regalo decente

Didier-Oh por Dios! Déjame adivinar que es, me compraste ropa?! Es mi mayor sueño que me regales ropa!

Millie-No, tengo algo mucho mejor

Dijo ella mientras sacaba un regalo envuelto de su bolsa.

Didier-Sabes que estaba siendo sarcástico

Millie-Por supuesto que sí, conozco a mi hijo único, toma, ábrelo

Didier tomó el regalo y lo desenvolvió, revelando el comic original de: "The Umbrella Academy: Apocalypse suite".

Didier-Mamá! Sabes que quise leer "The Umbrella Academy" desde hace 3 años!

Millie-Sabía que te iba a gustar

Didier-Sí, me encanta!

Dijo él mientras su madre se levantaba del sillón y lo abrazaba dandole un beso en la frente.

Millie-Mi niño, tu padre estaría orgulloso de todo lo que has crecido

Didier-Cómo puedo saberlo? Ni siquiera lo conocí

Millie-Tu padre era el más emocionado de tenerte porque él soñaba tener un hijo, y más un varón, te esperaba con mucha ilusión, él te hubiera amado y se hubiera esforzado por tener una buena relación contigo de no haber...

Decia ella mientras alzaba unos trastes de la sala. Hizo una pausa y recordó a su esposo, la noche donde ella tenía un antojo de comida china, así que él salió a la calle a buscar un lugar abierto de comida china y jamás regresó porque un hombre lo asaltó quitándole sus pertenencias y matándolo. Solo un mes antes de que Didier naciera, jamás se supo sobre el hombre que lo asesinó.

Didier-Mamá?...Oye mamá!

Millie reaccionó y miró a su hijo, jóven, con una vida por delante. Ella temía que le pasara lo mismo a su único hijo.

Millie-Procura ya no andar tan tarde en la calle, es más peligroso de lo que te imaginas

Didier-Sí...trataré

Dijo, más tarde Didier estaba en su cuarto, sentado en la cama hojeando el cómic para admirar el diseño de los dibujos, era la 1:00 am, sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y bostezó así que decidió dormirse ya, sin ponerse pijama se tapó acostándose en la cama.

_Mi culpa, fué mi culpa._

Escuchó a su madre en su cuarto llorando, Didier se levantó de la cama y caminó, la puerta estaba emparejada y se asomó sin hacer ruido, vió a su madre sentada en la cama con un retrato en sus manos, era una foto de ella y su amado el día de su boda. Millie se culpaba por su muerte, se sentía mal por haberlo hecho salír.

Didier-Mamá?

El chico esperaba consolarla, su madre levantó la vista.

Millie-LARGO!

Gritó ella lanzando el retrato provocando que Didier cerrara la puerta.

Millie-ES HORA DE DORMIR!

Didier regresó a su cuarto y se acostó de nuevo. No pudo evitar llorar, no lloraba por su padre, aunque sonara duro, Didier no podía sentir nada de dolor por él porque ni siquiera lo conoció, lloraba por la reacción de su madre gritándole y porque jamás la había visto llorar.

Después de un rato, sintió como su madre entró al cuarto, Didier fingió ya haberse quedado dormido, escuchó como Millie cerraba las cortinas de su cuarto, y después se acercó a él sentándose a su lado y le dió un beso de buenas noches.

Didier a veces no podía entender la forma de ser de su madre, sentía que ella era bastante bipolar, había días en los que Millie podía ser la mamá más amorosa del mundo, otros días era bastante fría o reprimía sus emociones, otros días se tomaba el rol de ser una "madre cool" como hace unas horas atrás, uno que otro día sus animos estaban hasta el suelo por su padre.

O incluso en un solo día, Millie podía ser más de una.

...

_Mientras tanto._

Thomas y Elvira estaban en el cuarto de esta última, preparandose para dormir.

Thomas-Gracias por dejar que me quede a dormir aquí

Elvira-Está bien, mi mamá no tiene ningún problema con que un hombre se quede a dormir si eres tú

Decía la rubia, mientras ponía algo de música, comenzó a sonar "Froot" de Marina.

Elvira-Oye, y les dijiste a tus papás sobre lo que me dijiste?

Thomas-Él no es mi papá, es mi padrastro, y sí, ya se los dije, me sorprendió que lo tomaran bien

Él dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, y Elvira con toda la confianza se acostó sobre sus piernas.

Elvira-Qué tienes?

Ella dijo, Thomas se sorprendió por esa pregunta.

Thomas-Elvira...estoy asustado

Decidió contarle a Elvira lo que pasaba, ella no respondió.

Thomas-Él...me la quitó

Elvira-De qué estás hablando?

Thomas-Mi inocencia...él me la ha arrebatado

Dijo, Elvira se levantó sentándose frente a él en la cama.

Elvira-Tu mamá lo sabe?

Thomas-No...fué aterrador, sabes?...La noche en que les dije, después de que todos fueramos a dormir, él llegó a mi cuarto y me dijo que él lo sospechaba...sospechaba que era gay, Elvira, me dijo que se casó con ella para acercarse más a mí y estaba tan asustado como no tienes idea, quería gritar ayuda pero él me callaba mientras trataba de metermela, me resistí todo lo que pude y sabes qué es lo peor?...Lo ha vuelto a hacer conmigo otras 2 veces

Elvira-Santo Dios, Thomas, ese tipo está enfermo, debes hablar con ella

Thomas-No creo que sirva de mucho, ella está tan enamorada que no me lo creería

Elvira-Ese tipo es peligroso, tú lo sabes, te está haciendo daño, y es muy enfermizo que se haya casado con tu mamá solo para poder abusar de tí cuando salieras del clóset

Thomas-Tenia miedo de decirle a alguien y que no me creyera

Elvira-Yo te creo, Thomas, y esa es tu casa, él no puede hacer que tengas miedo de dormir ahí

Thomas-Últimamente no he dormido bien por eso... jamás le desearía a alguien la sensación de que la persona más peligrosa del mundo duerme en tu propia casa al lado de tu cuarto

El dijo y Elvira lo abrazó. Después de separarse, Elvira abrió uno de los cajones de su cama y sacó un frasco con algunas monedas ahorradas, no era demasiado dinero.

Elvira-A qué te recuerda esto?

Thomas no respondió, solo sonrió un poco.

Elvira-Solo quedan dos años, imagina que cuando nos graduemos de preparatoria este frasco, y el tuyo, se hayan llenado

Thomas-Quiero salir de aquí...Elvira, no vamos a lograr nada aquí en este vecindario, y no quiero ír a la Universidad tampoco, solo quiero salír de aquí, ser libre, conocer el mundo, quiero que nos vayamos de mochilazo juntos, somos jóvenes y no quiero perder mi tiempo en una Universidad para ser un profesionista promedio o frustrado, quiero conocer, ver los paisajes más hermosos del mundo, conocer todas la etnias, sus tradiciones, conocer toda la cultura y probar toda la comida que sea posible, por más extraña que sea y no importa lo que piense mi mamá, quiero irme de aquí y valerme por mi mismo, ser independiente, y si no está de acuerdo quiero hacerla cambiar de opinión mandándole postales de todos los lugares que tú y yo habremos visitado, si algo me enseñó mi papá, mi verdadero papá es estar felíz con uno mismo, seguir tu sueño y hacer lo que te gusta en lugar de escoger algo que solo te va a beneficiar económicamente...Elvira, nos iremos de mochilazo

Por fin terminó y Elvira estaba conmovida, trataba de no llorar por todo lo que él dijo.

Elvira-Lo harémos, Thomas

Ella dijo, felíz.

Elvira-Ve el lado positivo, estamos a nada

Thomas-Lo sé, y no sabes las ganas que tengo de cumplir 18 para largarme de aquí y ya no verlo nunca más...pero por lo mientras no sé que voy a hacer

Elvira-Intenta hablar con tu madre sobre lo que te él hizo, aunque pienses que no vale la pena, debes intentarlo porque ella es tu mamá

Thomas-Se lo diré, pero no creo que quiera escuchar, ella está demasiado enamorada como para creer que él puede hacer algo tan horrible, sabes? Si hubiera sido por mí, me hubiera ido con mi papá en lugar de quedarme con ella, aunque todos pensaran que preferí. a mi padre "fracasado"

Elvira-Eras tan pequeño para darte cuenta

Dijo ella, levantándose de la cama e iba a salír del cuarto para irse al baño, pero se detuvo en el pomo de la puerta.

Thomas-Si ya no te sientes bien viviendo ahí sabes que aqui eres bienvenido

Ella dijo. Thomas sonrió.

Thomas-Eres maravillosa

Dijo él, Elvira le sonrió de vuelta y salió del cuarto.

El chico se quedó ahí sentado en la cama, mientras la música comenzaba.

Thomas-What happened to me? I'm just a boy Only a girl wanting to be someone And if try, oh, oh And if I dream, oh, oh And if I see my heart inside of me

Elvira estaba en el baño, se miraba al espejo con el cepillo en su mano, y fingía que era un micrófono.

Thomas con Elvira-Let's go flying together Let's go fly like a bird, ye, ye, yeah Let's go skating the sky To hear my voice and your cry

Thomas y Elvira-I just want to be free in this world I hope that everybody understands I just want to be free and fly away And smell all the flowers in my heart I want to feel the love in meI want to go go go go away.

Elvira-I'm feeling real love Only for you You opened my eyes and I saw the world It's time to live, oh, oh You can be mine, oh, oh And we can (Con Thomas-journey to paradise)

Elvira con Thomas-Let's go flying together Let's go fly like a bird, ye, ye, yeah

Thomas y Elvira-I just want to be free in this world I hope that everybody understands I just want to be free and fly away And smell all the flowers in my heart I want to feel the love in me I want to go go go go away.

Elvira-If I had a wing to fly If I had a tear to cry

Thomas-I would give my soul To the angels of the sky

Thomas y Elvira-I just want to be free in this world I hope that everybody understands I just want to be free and fly away I hope that everybody understands I just want to be free and fly away And smell all the flowers in my heart I want to be feel the love in me I want to see the liberty To share the feelings in my heart

Elvira-Uuuh, uuuh What happened to me Oh, oh

Thomas-What happened to me?

...

Al dia siguiente.

Era de mañana, Fred iba despertando y fue a la cocina para desayunar, después de un rato, Astrid bajó y Fred se dió cuenta.

Fred-Buenos días

Dijo mientras Astrid se sentaba en el comedor y en ese momento, Fred le acercó su plato de cereal, animando un poco a su hermano.

Ellos eran los únicos que vivían en esa casa, desayunaban sentados frente a frente. El chico notó que ella estaba rara.

Fred-No te gustó?

Astrid-Qué?... Amanecí cansada, solo eso

Fred-Quieres que vayamos al cine? Escuché que aún hay funciones para "The Room" si quieres verla de nuevo, también está "The Hateful Eight", y si son muy fuertes para tí, podemos ver "Deadpool"

Astrid-Oh, hoy no, les prometí a Thomas y Elvira que saldría con ellos hoy ya que no permitiste que me quedara a su piyamada

Fred-Yo solo trato de protegerte

Astrid-No eres mi hermano mayor

Fred-Astrid, se que somos gemelos...y es por eso que yo puedo sentirte, puedo presentir que algo está mal contigo, todo bien con Víctor?

Astrid-Con Víctor? Ya te dije que no somos novios, solo salimos y ya

Fred-Se que tienes algo y tarde o temprano lo sabré, vete, haz lo que quieras, no me importa

Dijo el rubio y se levantó de la mesa molesto, Astrid sabía que su hermano tenía algunos asuntos que arreglar con su ira, pero Fred no era mala persona.

Obviamente Astrid mintió, en realidad, esa tarde fué a la farmacia, cuando pasó a la caja para pagar, la mujer del mostrador vió la prueba de embarazo, después miró a Astrid, muy jóven.

Astrid-Oh lo olvidaba, también voy a llevar una de esas botellas de agua

La rubia pagó y fue en camino a la casa de Elvira, Thomas aún estaba con ella, durante el camino, Astrid se fué tomando la botella de agua.

Tocó la puerta y Elvira abrió.

Elvira-Llegas justo a tiempo, mi mamá aún no regresa de su turno nocturno

Decia ella mientras Astrid entraba a la casa, Thomas iba bajando las escaleras.

Thomas-Entonces, Víctor es el papá?

Astrid-Solo he tenido sexo con él, pero aún debo asegurarme que sí lo esté para decircelo

Thomas-Creo que Victor sería un padre excelente, escuché que le gusta cuidar a sus sobrinos

Astrid-Sí, pero yo sería una madre terrible, para mí sería el verdadero infierno

Elvira-El baño está por allá, puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras y pase lo que pase estamos contigo

Astrid no respondió, se encerró rápidamente en el baño. Todo estaba en silencio, Thomas y Elvira esperaban un poco ansiosos por que Astrid saliera.

Thomas-...En serio, creo que Víctor sería un buen papá y se alegraría por la noticia

Elvira-Callate el hocico

Astrid salió del baño.

Elvira-Que pasó?

Astrid-Falsa alarma, no estoy embarazada

Dijo ella aliviada.

Thomas-Rayos, eso sí estuvo cerca

Astrid-Tendre que llamarle a Víctor y decirle que no se preocupe, que todo está bien

Elvira-Entonces tú y Víctor...

Astrid-No, Víctor y yo no somos novios, solo salimos

Thomas-Auch

Astrid-El está bien con eso, ya me voy, los veré luego

Dijo ella, despidiéndose de ambos y salió de la casa.

...

Más tarde.

Víctor estaba en su casa, estaba en la sala leyendo "The Umbrella Academy" y a su alrededor había un par de niños corriendo. Su teléfono vibró.

_Podemos vernos hoy?_

Leyó el mensaje de Astrid. De pronto sintió como uno de los niños lo abrazó por detrás tiernamente, y después siguió jugando.

La escena cambia a Víctor saliendo de su casa y caminó hasta donde quedó de verse con Astrid. Sonrió al verla de lejos y aceleró el paso, ambos se encontraron frente a frente.

Víctor-Hola

Astrid-Hola

Respondió ella, sonrojada.

Víctor-Traje esto para tí, sé que no es mucho, pero es lo más lindo que encontré

El chico le mostró una rosa, dandosela a ella y esta la olió.

Astrid-Mmhh...gracias

Ella sonrió.

Astrid-Oye, sobre lo que hablamos ayer, ya me hice la prueba

Víctor-Bien, y qué pasó?

Astrid-Falsa alarma, no estoy embarazada

Víctor-En serio me asustaste

Dijo él, riendo de una forma más relajada.

Astrid-Si ya te lo iba a decir, sería muy mala si te dejo con la duda por mucho tiempo

Víctor-Y no se lo contaste a Fred entonces

Astrid-No, pero él ya sospechaba que algo andaba raro, es lo malo de ser gemelos, él puede sentir todo lo que yo

Víctor la sorprendió besándola. Astrid se dejó llevar, fue un beso suave y dulce, se separaron lentamente.

Víctor-Apuesto a que él no sintió eso

Dijo él, y ambos rieron.

Víctor-Sabes, en un lugar como este, no sé porqué llegué a tener esperanza en el Club Glee de nuestra escuela

Astrid-Sé que significaba mucho para tí

Víctor-Está bien, no se puede todo en a vida...pero por lo menos tengo más de lo que puedo pedir

Él dijo, y Astrid sonrió. Comenzaron a caminar abrazados, Víctor tenía su brazo rodeando el cuello de ella, y al mismo tiempo Astrid abrazaba su cadera.

...

_Mientras tanto._

Thomas iba llegando a su casa.

Thomas-Ya llegué

Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Doris-Cómo estuvo la pijamada?

Thomas-Lo mismo de siempre

Se sentó en la sala junto a su madre frente a la TV.

Doris-Joseph no está, si tienes hambre...

Thomas-Tranquila mamá, yo ya comí afuera

Doris-Sabes que comer siempre afuera no es sano

Thomas-Mamá, en el camino hacia acá, me puse a pensar, y hablé con Elvira sobre eso, ella me dijo que debería contartelo

Doris-Qué tienes que contarme, amor?

Thomas-Mami... Joseph me estuvo acosando, él mismo lo admitió...antes de que él me violara

Doris-Quieres decir...que Joseph abusó de tí?

Thomas-Lo ha hecho tres veces

Doris-Oh por dios

Su madre comenzó a alterarse.

Thomas-Mamá, tranquilízate

Doris-No es verdad...Joseph no haría algo así, él es buena persona, probablemente se confundió por alguna señal que le diste

Thomas-Es en serio mamá?! Insinuas que yo le coqueté a ese bastardo?!

Doris-No hijo, claro que no

Thomas-Bueno, porque con eso que dijiste lo das a entender!

Doris-Solo estoy diciendo que tal vez tú hiciste algo que lo provocó y...

Thomas-Ahí está de nuevo! Quieres decir que el que Joseph me haya violado es mi culpa?! Él no lo aceptará frente a tí, pero Joseph no te ama, él mismo me lo dijo, se casó contigo solo para estar cerca de mí!

Doris-Eso no es cierto! Mal agradecido!...Él llegó para mejorar nuestras vidas y así es como agradeces?!

Thomas-Llegó a mejorar nuestras vidas? Claro que sí, mamá! Estás tan ciega, solo mira el lugar en el que vivimos! Y mira como él te manipula haciéndote creer que es una buena persona, que es el amor de tu vida, lo amas tan ciegamente para no aceptar que se aprovechó de tu único hijo! Te aferras a Joseph porque tienes miedo de que se vaya al igual que papá!...Y sí, tal vez te sientes querida por él y te ha hecho felíz después del divorcio, que si soy mal agradecido? Entonces voy a dejar que ese degenerado me coja todas las veces que él quiera solo porqué lo amas, pero eso no quita que sea un asco de persona, yo he visto sus verdaderos colores y no es el hombre ideal que tú piensas, ABRE LOS OJOS, MAMÁ!

Terminó de desahogarse, su madre no respondió, se quedó paralizada y con la mirada hacia abajo.

Thomas-Piensa lo que quieras...pero te advierto, no dejaré que el me vuelva a violar

Continuó el silencio. Thomas subió a su cuarto.

...

La escena cambia a unos días después en la escuela. Sonó la campana y Thomas caminaba por el pasillo. Pasó junto a Fred y este lo vió un poco más serio de lo normal, y el chico tenía audífonos, lo que significaba que algo andaba mal.

Fred-Hey! Thompson!

Corrió detrás de él. Thomas reacciónó.

Fred-Cómo has estado, amigo?

Thomas-De maravilla amigo, todos tenemos problemas pero eso es lo mejor de la vida, no?

Dijo él en un tono sarcástico.

Fred-Qué puedo hacer para levantarte ese ánimo?

Thomas-Matarme, pero que parezca un accidente

Fred-Hablo en serio Thomas, tengo una idea, porqué no tenemos una pijamada tú y yo?

Thomas-En serio?

Fred-No homo, claro

Thomas-No creas que tú sacudes mi mundo

Fred-Así mejor, podemos tener una pijamada en tu casa y puedes contarme lo que te pasa

Thomas-En mi casa? No creo que sea buena idea

Fred-Insisto

Thomas se puso a pensar, tal vez si Joseph veía que no estaba solo en la noche ni se molestaría en acercarse.

Thomas-Sabes...mi mamá la mayoría de veces no está en la noche, así que puede ser buena idea

Fred-Fué fácil convencerte

Thomas-O sabes qué? Porqué mejor no invitamos a los demás? A Elvira, Víctor, Astrid y Didier, mientras más seamos mejor

Fred-Sí, nosotros 6 y nadie más! Le diré a Astrid que les avise a los demás

Thomas-Hazlo, claro que será divertido

Sonrió y Fred corrió para buscar a su hermana.

...

La noche de la pijamada, Elvira estaba arreglándose para ír a casa de Thomas con sus demás amigos.

_Outfit de Elvira._

Se miró de perfíl al espejo, asegurándose que su outfit no tuviera errores. La verdad es que a Elvira le encantaba vestirse de forma "ruda" o lo que la sociedad considera varonil en una mujer. Se colgó su mochila y salió de su cuarto.

En el pasillo a las escaleras, encontró a su madre igual mirándose al espejo, como si ella igual fuera a salír.

Elvira-Te ves bien

Dijo ella mientras caminaba a las escaleras.

Ruth-Tú igual, a veces creo que tu forma tan buena de vestir la heredaste de mí, pero en un estilo diferente, tú me entiendes, y estoy segura que a los hombres les atrae cuando una mujer está segura por como viste

Elvira-Oh no, yo no creo que mi estilo sea el suyo

Ruth-Te aseguro que no has visto nada amor, nunca falta el hombre que lo vuelve loco una mujer "ruda"

Elvira-Se me hace tarde, te quiero mamá

Ruth-Diviertanse y no se embriaguen

Dijo ella mientras su hija bajaba las escaleras.

...

_Más tarde._

Didier-Joder Alex! Qué te costaba decirle a Rosie la verdad sobre "tu" embarazo y haberla invitado al baile en la preparatoria?!

Fred-Silencio, por favor!

Dijo Fred, pegándole en la cara a Didier con un cojín.

Didier-Eso ni duele

Thomas-Gracias por venir amigos, no quería dormirme solíto

Víctor-Bueno, qué vamos a hacer?

Preguntó, y los 6 se quedaron pensando.

Astrid-Qué hora es?

Didier-Son casi las once

Fred-Que paja, aún es muy temprano para dormír, yo y Astrid hemos traído un poco de alcohol para poner ambiente

Elvira-No lo sé, qué dice el chico de la casa?

Thomas-Yo digo que al diablo, pero no hay que pasarnos porque en cualquier momento puede llegar Joseph

Fred-Sin preocupaciones, será algo tranquilo

Dijo el rubio, mientras comenzaba a servirles a todos de la botella. Como era de esperarse todos se alocaron, durante la canción se intercalan escenas de los chicos divirtiéndose, Víctor y Astrid bailaban locamente juntos y se besaban. Sorpresivamente Thomas y Didier empezaron a besarse, pero todos estaban tan borrachos para tan siquiera separarlos.

Víctor-Warn your warmth to turn away Here it's December, everyday

Fred-Press your lips to the sculptures And surely you'll stay (love like winter) For of sugar and ice.. I am made, I am made

Thomas (Todos)-(It's in the blood, it's in the blood) I met my love before I was born (He wanted love. I taste of blood) He bit my lip, and drank my war From years before, from years before

Astrid-She exhales vanilla lace, I barely dreamt her yesterday (yesterday...)

Elvira-Read the lines in the mirror through the lipstick trace: "Por Siempre."

Didier-She said, "It seems you're somewhere, far away" To his face.

Thomas (Todos)-(It's in the blood, it's in the blood) I met my love, before I was born (She wanted love, I taste of blood) She bit my lip, and drank my war From years before, from years before

Fred-Love like winter... Oh... Oh...

Love like winter... winter... 3...4...

Thomas con Fred y Víctor (Todos)-(It's in the blood, it's in the blood) I met my love, before I was born (He wanted love, I taste of blood) He bit my lip, and drank my war From years before, from years before

Thomas-No te vayas, vente para acá

El jóven dijo mientras jalaba a Didier del brazo. Este estaba lo suficientemente borracho para ser manipulado al antojo de cualquier persona, así que se dejó jalar por Thomas.

Lo llevó hasta su cuarto y ambos se encerraron.

Didier-No tengo ni puta idea de lo que estoy haciendo

Dijo mientras Thomas empezó a reír.

Thomas-Eres gay entonces?

Preguntó mientras iba a la ventana para cerrar las cortinas y Didier se tiraba a la cama.

El chico pudo ver a través de la ventana a su padrastro llegando a la casa.

Didier-Qué dijiste?

Thomas-Olvidalo, ven

Dijo mientras salía del cuarto y bajaba las escaleras, seguido por Didier, muy confundido.

Víctor-Hey Thomas! Acaso ustedes...

Thomas-Sshhh

Interrumpió.

Thomas-Joseph ya llegó

Astrid-Dijiste que llegaría en cualquier momento

Thomas-Sí! Pero nunca imaginé que nos viera así

Fred-Todo el mundo tranquilizese

Dijo el rubio, con voz de borracho.

Fred-Lo que harémos será...

Escucharon el sonido de la puerta.

Fred-Olvidenlo ya es tarde, y ya se me olvidó

Joseph-Hola! Vaya chicos, interrumpo algo?

Thomas-Estabamos a punto de dormirnos

Joseph-Sí, perdón por interrumpir pero...oye hijo, tú nunca me dijiste que ellos vendrían

Thomas-Porque tendría que decirte? Tú y mamá casi siempre ni están en casa, y no me llames "hijo"

Joseph-Solo digo que antes de que invites a tus amigos a... emborracharse, dormir o lo que sea que hagan los de su edad, por favor pídeme permiso antes porque esta es una falta de respeto a mi como padre

Víctor-Señor, nosotros no queriamos...

Joseph-Silencio! El adulto habla... mi hijastro trae a un puñado de sus amigos alocados creyendo que no importa lo que yo piense

Thomas-Vamos, Joseph! No te creemos toda esa mierda de que esto es una falta de respeto a tí, no!...Solo estás enojado porque llegaste con ansias de volver a cogerme!

Joseph-Cuida tus palabras, niño

Thomas-Aqui enfrente de todos, yo te estoy exhibiendo...No quieres a mamá, nunca la amaste, solo la usaste, cuando en realidad era yo a quien tanto querías! Si tanto me deseas, entonces porqué no tratas de hacerlo conmigo sin importarte que ellos lo sepan? Llegas y casi me desnudas con la mirada, pero enfrente de los demás lo niegas y me haces quedar a mí como un estúpido, mi mamá piensa que yo te incité a que lo hicieras! Pero tú y yo sabemos la verdad

Joseph-Esta mintiendo, chicos, él delira, el alcohol lo hace decir locuras

Elvira-No se va a librar de esta tan fácil, por algo salió el dicho de que "los borrachos dicen la verdad", no niegue lo que pasó, señor, yo le creo a Thomas porqué él nunca mentiría sobre un asunto como este, ya lo tenemos con las manos en la masa

Thomas-Con mis amigos de testigos, solo quiero advertirte, que no volverás a tocarme ni en tus sueños, si se te ocurre intentar violarme, una vez más, te voy a destruír, ya escuchaste sobre un hombre que acaban de asaltar y tiraron su cuerpo al río? Pues así vas a terminar Joseph, yo voy a matarte si lo intentas de nuevo

Finalizó, Joseph no dijo nada, solo tenía su mirad seria.

Thomas-Asi me gusta...vamos chicos, hay que subir!

Les dijo a los chicos y todos subieron las escaleras. Fred era el último y se detuvo antes de seguir.

Fred-Más le vale tener cuidado con él

Y continuó subiendo. La escena cambia a los 6 amigos en el cuarto, preparandose para dormír.

Víctor-Thomas...hiciste lo correcto, tú eres muy valiente

Dijo el mayor, y lo abrazó. Thomas correspondió el abrazo. Luego Fred se les unió al abrazo, ya que era muy alto.

Fred-Los amo chicos...son los mejores! La vida es una mierda pero ustedes la hacen menos mierda

Astrid-No hay que ser tan pesimistas

Elvira-Ese idiota no se acercará con nosotros aquí, estamos a salvo

Fred-A veces todo está tan mal, ya veo por que cada vez hay más suicidios

Astrid-Suicidio no es ninguna opción

Fred-Jamás sabremos lo que pasa por la mente de esa gente, alguna vez pensaste en suicidarte después de lo que te hizo?

Le preguntó a Thomas. Este se quedó pensativo.

Thomas-Es muy diferente el pensarlo, que intentarlo

Fred-No lo sé, tú que opinas Didier? Estas muy callado

Didier-Porque siendo sincero, no tengo mucho que decir al respecto

Fred-Vaya, pensé que el alcohol te abriría un poco más la mente

Víctor-Chicos, ya no hay que poner incómodo a Thomas hablando de esto

Todos miraron a Thomas.

Thomas-Está bien...ahora solo quiero dormir sabiendo que ustedes están aquí

Dijo, Thomas y Elvira estaban en la cama para dormir juntos, así de grande era la confianza entre ellos dos.

Apagaron la luz y todos cayeron dormidos, por primera vez en muchos días, Thomas al fin había podido dormir a gusto y tranquilo.

La pantalla se vuelve negra marcando el fin del episodio.

_**Invitados especiales.**_

_**Cole Sprouse como Thomas Thompson.**_

_**Lili Reinhart como Elvira Rain.**_

_**Kellin Quinn como Didier Baker.**_

_**Vic Fuentes como Víctor Fuentes.**_

_**Chloe Moretz como Astrid Andrews.**_

_**Alex Ludwig como Fred Andrews.**_

_**Canciones del episodio.**_

_**Be free (Belinda)-Thomas y Elvira**_

_**Love like winter (AFI)-Thomas, Elvira, Didier, Victor, Astrid y Fred.**_


	13. 1x12 Nacionales

Will-Señores, estaremos bien, sus hijos no pueden dejar Ohio sin la supervisión de un adulto

Will estaba afuera del camión, platicando con algunos padres de nuestros amigos

Matt-Confiamos en usted, señor, pero nosotros como padres tememos por ellos, mis gemelos a veces son muy hiperactivos

Will-No hay nada de que preocuparse

Derek-Bueno, pues yo no confío en usted, tiene usted algún titulo que asegure que puede hacerse cargo de unos jóvenes como ellos? Porque le advierto que mi hija es un tesoro, ella vale mucho y no quiero que algún incidente por su incapacidad pueda dañarla

Will-Disculpe, usted asume que...

Alice-No es nada personal, profesor, solo que mi esposo teme por su hija, eso es todo, pero sé que usted es un adulto responsable y entiendo la preocupación de todos porque será su primera salida sin nosotros, no le quitaremos más el tiempo, deben llegar a tiempo para la competencia, no?

Will-Absolutamente, debemos irnos ya, pero les aseguro que todo estará bien

Los adultos se fueron, a excepción de uno: Eobard.

Will-Disculpe, tiene otra pregunta? Señor...

Eobard-Soy el Señor Reid, para nada, solo quería irme hasta que el camión se vaya

Will-Esta bien, con su permiso, ya tenemos que irnos

Dijo él mientras subía al camión.

Eobard-Buena suerte!

Dijo mientras se cerraba la puerta, y el camión partió.

No había pasado gran parte del camino. El camión pasó por el vecindario donde vivían Thomas, Elvia y todos ellos del capítulo pasado.

Myron-Donde estamos Señor Schuester?

Will-Chicos, este es lo que llaman "el barrio pobre" de Lima

Jane-,Nunca había pasado por aquí

Will-Es un lugar muy escondido, chicos

Los chicos miraban por la ventana.

Madison-Todo es tan triste aquí

Will-Chicos, siempre que sientan que no tienen nada, miren a su alrededor y sientanse orgullosos de lo que tienen porque siempre habrá gente en peores condiciones

Nadie respondió.El camino estuvo aburrido. se sintió un poco largo, se notaba un poco el nerviosismo de todos porno ser lo suficientemente buenos como las generaciones pasadas de New Directions, o como los otros competidores.

Llegaron hasta donde seria la competencia: New York. La ciudad a la que todos estaban destinados a llegar, pero ninguno lo sabía aún. Todos bajaron del camión.

Spencer-Vamos!

Dijo Spencer, tomando la mano de Alistair, y ellos junto con Mason, Jane, Skylart, Madison y Myron empezaron a correr.

Will-Un momento! A dónde van ustedes?

Detuvo a los más menores antes de que se alejaran.

Mason-Queremos conocer la ciudad, profesor

Will-No tan rápido, niños, primero tendremos que acomodarnos en el hotel, y después practicar para la competencia.

Spencer-Competimos mañana

Will-Quiero que aprovechen el tiempo, chicos

Dijo el mayor.

Jane-Porque nos llama "niños"?

Nadie respondió.

La escena cambia a todos reunidos en una de las habitaciones.

Will-Bueno chicos, recuerden que mañana es la competencia, así que hay que prepararnos, entonces supongo que todos están de acuerdo con cantar de My Chemical Romance ...

Fue distraído por Mariah levantando la mano.

Will-Sí, Mariah?

Mariah-Creo que podríamos cambiar un poco el tipo de canciones

Alistair-Si, solo lleva unas semanas con nosotros y tiene el descaro de decir eso un día antes de la competencia

Susurró a Spencer y a quienes estaba junto a ellos dos.

Will-Lo siento Alistair, querías decir algo?

Alistair-Nada profesor, solo decía que no es buena idea que cambiemos las canciones un día antes de la competencia

Spencer-Sí, es muy arriesgado

Will-Estoy de acuerdo, además de que cuando plantearon la idea a todos les gustó

Mariah-Yo creo que es más arriesgado hacer tributo a una banda que ya nadie escucha y no fué tan relevante

Dijo ella, y hubo un silencio muy incómodo entre todos.

Shannon-Bien dicho, Mariah

Dijo de forma sarcástica.

Kitty-Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte

Will-Tranquilos chicos, Mariah, entiendo tu punto, tal vez piensas que debemos cantar algo más "pop" o conocido para que a la gente le guste, pero sería muy imprudente de nosotros cambiar todo a última hora, y más porque expresaste tu incomodidad muy tarde, esta competencia es la oportunidad perfecta para hacer algo diferente, tal vez pienses que My Chemical Romance ya no es nada pero por lo que veo marcó a un generación de jóvenes en el pasado, y a mis chicos les gusta, así que no veo ningún problema, aprovechen este tiempo para practicar la canciones

Kitty-No estará con nosotros?

Will-Yo tengo que salír para arreglar papeles y eso, pero volveré antes de que obscurezca, quédense aquí

Will no esperó una respuesta y salió del hotel. La escena cambia a la cafetería Spotlight.

Will-Adoro a estos chicos, en parte me recuerdan a ustedes porque son apasionados a la hora de cantar, pero a veces siento que algunos de ellos aún son muy pequeños y quieren alocarse, pero temo que no piensen las cosas, tengo el presentimiento de que la vida los hará madurar, ya saben, a su manera

Kurt-En resúmen, tiene miedo de que se vuelvan rebeldes

Dijo el castaño. Will estaba en la mesa con Rachel, Kurt y Blaine.

Rachel-Yo creo que no debería preocuparse, el tiempo que ha pasado con ellos los ha educado, no?

Will-Siento que no es suficiente, siento que ellos tienen una curiosidad y un fuerte sentimiento de adrenalina y aventura

Blaine-Señor Schuester, no cree que está exagerando un poco? Son jóvenes y es normal tener ese tipo de sensaciones y dejarse llevar por ellas

Will-Exagero? No lo sé, antes de irnos unos padres casi me acorralan porque no me creían capaz de hacerme cargo de un grupo de adolescentes en una enorme ciudad

Rachel-Todo marchará bien, la verdad no creo que estos chicos lleguen a ser un problema, porque, no es como si todos o la mayoría de ellos decidieran fugarse del hotel en este momento mientras usted no está, nosotros nunca hicimos eso

Kurt entendió la referencia y miró a Rachel.

Kurt-Sí, claro, nosotros no hubieramos hecho eso cuando venimos aquí por primera vez, ni colarnos en un teatro de Broadway

Will-Yo se que ustedes y sus compañeros no hubieran hecho eso, jamás abusaron de esta confianza que les di...pero creo que si estoy exagerando, mis chicos de ahora son tranquilos, tal vez me sentí intimidado por los padres de algunos

_Mientras tanto._

Kitty-Oigan, pero el profesor dijo que nos quedaramos aquí

Dijo la rubia, mientras Skylart, Spencer, Mason, Madison, Alistair, Jane y Myron estaban por fugarse.

Spencer-Como espera el Sr. Schue que encontremos la inspiración y nos motivemos para la competencia de mañana, si nos la pasamos encerrados aquí?

Skylart-Tiene razón, no tiene caso que el último día nos estemos desgastando, cuando podemos relajarnos para mañana

Roderick-Oigan, pero el profesor se va a molestar si se entera

Myron-Si ustedes 5 no quieren venir, no lo hagan, solo no le digan al profesor que nos fugamos, bye

Dijo el menor, siendo el último en salír y cerró la puerta.

La escena cambia a los 7 chicos en Central Park, a lo lejos vieron a un enorme grupo de universitarios divirtiéndose y se escuchaba la canción "Funkytown". Cómo supieron que eran universitarios?. No lo sé, no hay que buscarle tanta explicación, el punto es que los universitarios estaban todos alocados escuchando la canción.

Spencer-Hey miren allá, una banda de universitarios alocados

Jane-Se ve que disfrutan mucho de la vida

Hablaban mientras se acercaban, un par de estudiantes se acercaron a ellos.

Elijah-Oh, mira nadamás, hermano!

Jim-Carne fresca!

Elijah-Son ustedes de nuevo ingreso?

Mason-Claro que no, pero estamos en nuestro último año de preparatoria

Myron-No es cierto, a ustedes les falta un año

Mason le tapó la boca callandolo.

Mason-Así que, prácticamente ya podriamos ser universitarios

Jim-Hey! Lo dudo

Madison-De qué universidad son ustedes?

Elijah-Que bueno que lo preguntas, querida, todos aquí somos estudiantes de la gran Universidad de New York

Jim-Es la mejor experiencia de la vida esta escuela, se la van a pasar muy bien, así que un consejo, cuando manden esa solicitud, ya saben a quien considerar

Skylart-Suena genial su escuela, y vivir en esta ciudad

Elijah-Viejo, siempre hay una nueva aventura que vivir en esta ciudad, vale la pena, vamos! Vengan con nosotros!

Dijo y los mayores jaláron a nuestros amigos con ellos.

Jim-Hey Cheryl! Estos chicos son de último año de preparatoria, hay que convencerlos de que estar en NYU es la onda!

Cheryl-Oww que tiernos, miren, tomen esto

La chica se acercó, llevaba una charola con unos Brownies.

Cheryl-Gustan Brownies de chocolate? Jim y Elijah los hicieron y saben exquisitos.

Spencer-Genial!

Cada uno tomó un Brownie, Jim y Elijah murmuraban entre ellos.

Alistair-No tienen nada adentro, cierto? Porque no somos de aquí, venimos por una competencia de canto y es mañana

Cheryl-Ay cielo, cómo me crees capaz de hacerles eso a ustedes? Nosotros no nos aprovecharíamos de unos menores de edad, relájese un poco para que mañana puedan competir

Mason-Al diablo, no pasa nada

Todos empezaron a comer su Brownie, lo que no sabían que es todos tenían alguna droga adentro y nuestros amigos sin querer la consumieron.

La escena cambia a los chicos, tirados en el pasto del parque, mirando hacia el cielo.

Mason-No lo sé amigos, ustedes que sienten?

Alistair-Solo estoy esperando el momento en que aparezcan elefantes rosas

Spencer-Hey amigos, parece que ser universitario sí es la onda

Jane-Oigan, y creen que en NYU haya un Club Glee como el nuestro?

Skylart-No lo creo

Madison-Bueno, entonces cuando nosotros entremos a la Universidad deberiamos crear nuestro Club Glee

Spencer-Eso suena super cool, solo imaginense, todos nosotros en la misma Universidad

Jane-Saben amigos? Seria menos aterrador irme de casa y vivir en un lugar completamente nuevo, sabiendo que ustedes están ahí...no me mal entiendan, no odio mi vida, pero aveces ya no soporto a mi padre

Madison-Te entiendo, muchos de nosotros el Club Glee es todo lo que tenemos

Alistair-En serio? Pero sus padres parece que les pagaran bien

Mason-Madison y yo no queremos el dinero de nuestros padres...aunque sea lo único que estén dispuestos a darnos

Spencer-Mis padres están demasiado confiados en que puedo obtener una beca deportiva el siguiente año, esa beca podría ser mi mejor alternativa, pero a veces dudo de mi mismo si soy capaz

Skylart-En serio dudas de tí mismo como deportista? Tú eres un monstruo en el campo de juego

Spencer-Gracias viejo, por los ánimos

Skylart-En lo qe concierne a mí...mis padres creen que ya puedo tomar mis decisiones, y estarían de acuerdo con tal que de me haga independiente de ellos

Alistair-Saben? Creo que podemos hacerlo, si queremos ir todos juntos a la Universidad en esta ciudad y abrir nuestro propio Club Glee, quién nos detiene?

Mason-Para tí es fácil decirlo, tienes a los padres más buena onda del mundo y te apoyarían, no todos tenemos la misma suerte

Spencer-No, Alistair tiene razón, podemos hacer lo que sea que nos propongamos, si queremos hacer nuestro propio Club Glee en el futuro entonces lo harémos

Myron-No es por ser aguafiestas, y se que soy de primer año, pero no se supone que en cuanto nos graduémos deberiamos superar esa etapa del Club Glee?...Y además, ír juntos a la Universidad? Qué nos garantiza que al graduarnos de preparatoria seguiremos todos en contacto? Qué garantiza que todos seguiremos siendo amigos?

Skylart-Hey, soñar no cuesta nada, ya verás que podremos hacerlo, ten un poco de fé

Madison-Oigan, y cambiando de tema sobre lo que dijo Mariah

Spencer-La tontería que dijo en el hotel?

Madison-No, lo que dijo Mariah la noche del baile, que deberiamos buscar el siguiente año algunas personas rudas para que dejen de burlarse del Club Glee

Myron-Yo no lo creo, cómo vamos a juntarnos con gente "ruda"? Causaría muchos problemas

Skylart-No, la verdad creo que podría ser una buena técnica, alguien rudo y fuerte puede defendernos de Ronnie y todos ellos

Alistair-Pero ni siquiera conocemos a alguien que la gente de McKinley considere rudo

Mason-Pero suena muy buena idea...solo tendríamos que buscar a la persona o personas correctas, tal vez el próximo año uno de esos quiera entrar al Club Glee

Myron-Hey! Lo dudo

Spencer-Myron, si no tienes nada positivo que decir, cállate

Myron-Yo nunca me había drogado...pero siento como si ahora tuviera el sentimiento de que puedo decir lo que se me dé la gana, sin importarme un carajo el ser juzgado

Jane-Saben amigos... Roderick es nuestra mejor voz hasta ahora, el siguiente año tendremos que buscar a alguien que lo reemplaze, cómo llama el Sr. Schue a ese título?

Madison-La nueva Rachel?

Spencer-La nueva Rachel, en serio? Hay quienes cantan mejor que esa niña consentida, por ejemplo Roderick, lo siento, tenía que decirlo, pero ella no era la mejor voz

Skylart-El punto es que el próximo año se elegirá a la mejor voz de nosotros y los nuevos que lleguen

Myron-Que seré yo

Alistair-Hey, lo dudo

Alistair dijo, y todos menos Myron rieron.

Jane-Tengo curiosidad sobre que tipo de voces llegarán el próximo año

Mason-No sé ustedes, pero espero que alguno de ellos pueda cantar opera...o solamente un hombre con buena voz

Spencer-Hermano, yo preferiría que la voz elegida como la mejor, sea de un maldito rockstar

Skylart-Saben otra cosa, amigos?...Ahora estoy entusiasmado por las nacionales mañana, y también tengo tanta ilusión en nuestro último año, podría ser divertido

Dijo, nadie respondió, todos se quedaron mirando al cielo, hasta que sintieron como una sombra los tapó

Kurt-Los encontramos!

Llamó a Will, Kurt y Rachel los habían encontrado. Nuestros amigos se quedaron quietos, como si aguantaran la respiración.

Spencer-Sigan así, apuesto a que no sospechan nada, los engañamos

El rubio susurró.

Rachel-Están drogados?!

Preguntó la mayor, levantando la voz.

Spencer-Diablos

Se dijo a sí mismo.

...

_Mientras tanto._

En el hotel estaba el resto de los chicos después de que los adultos se enteraran de los que se fugaron, La habitación estaba en silencio, nadie habló en todo el tiempo.

Kitty estaba sentada en una cama y veía todo lo que pasaba. Shannon y Roderick estaban cada uno de un lado del cuarto sentados, y se lanzaban una pelota. Mariah estaba sentada junto a una ventana viendo hacia afuera, y Bree estaba en otra cama leyendo algún libro. Kitty solo miraba la pelota ír de un lado a otro.

El silencio incómodo se interrumpió cuando Roderick accidentalmente lanzó la pelota golpeando en la ventana y casi golpeando a la chica.

Mariah-Oye!

Roderick-Lo siento, mi culpa, no era mi intención

Mariah-Para la otra fíjate a dónde la lanzas

Roderick-Ya dije que lo siento

Mariah-No lo sientes, lo hiciste a propósito

Roderick-Estás loca

Dijo el chico, indiferente a lo que Mariah podría contestarle.

Mariah-Solo no vuelvas a lanzarme eso

Roderick-Cómo ordene alteza

Dijo igual de indiferente, y miró a Kitty y Bree, estás aguantaban la risa por lo que Roderick respondió y su seguridad al hacerlo.

Mariah-Burlense lo que quieran, yo aseguro que seré exitosa

Shannon-Amiga, sabes que lo serás

Roderick-Sí, tal vez, yo igual lo puedo ser, pero a comparación contigo, será por mis propios méritos y no por los sobornos de mi padre

Kitty-Auch

Shannon-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo pero tiene razón Mariah, si tu padre quisiera, podría comprar todo Lima

Shannon trataba de disimular su risa.

Mariah-No necesito que mi papá soborne para que yo se exitosa, pero él puede comprar hasta tu casa sí el quiere

De fondo se empieza a escuchar "Turn down for what".

Roderick-En serio, me da risa lo "arpía" que intentas ser

Mariah-En serio? Solo estás celoso porque acepté ír al baile contigo por lástima y ni siquiera volteé a verte toda la noche

Roderick-Mariah, eso sí fué muy malo de tu parte

Mariah-Fue un error que pensaras que podías tener algo conmigo

_Fire up that loud, another round of shots!._

Roderick-Fue idea de Spencer que fueramos juntos, yo también lo hice por compromiso, ni loco quisiera estar contigo, ni aunque mi vida dependiera de eso, sabes qué? Tú eres igual que Ronnie y Tonya!

En un mundo ideal los demás chicos del cuarto hubieran gritado _TURN DOWN FOR WHAT _y comenzarían a brincar alrededor del chico, pero esto es la realidad, aún así:

_TURN DOWN FOR WHAT._

La chica estaba a punto de responderle una grosería. Pero en ese momento escucharon el sonido de la puerta, y los menores entraron junto a Will. Kitty los vió entrar un poco raros.

Kitty-Chicos, están drogados?

Mason-Hasta atrás, bueno eso es lo que dijeron los universitarios que nos encontramos

Will-Chicos, fueron irresponsables, fué muy irresponsable que les hayan aceptado a esas personas lo que sea que les hayan ofrecido

Myron-Pero esos Brownies sabían deliciosos, solo tenían chocolate adentro, y sentí algo duro, como una tableta o no sé, pero me la tragué

Skylart-Todos lo hicimos Myron, todos sentimos la misma cosa que tú

Myron-...Oohh, entonces esa era la droga

Dijo el niño, asombrado.

Will-Basta chicos, ustedes me desobedecieron, y no están conscientes de la presión de sus padres que tengo encima mientras ustedes estén conmigo

Spencer-Ya no somos niños, Sr. Schuester, la mayoría de los padres solo exageran

Will-Chicos, recuerden que hay una gran diferencia entre la libertad y el libertinaje

Alistair-Profesor, esos universitarios nos drogaron, nosotros no sabíamos lo que tenían esos Brownies, si no, preguntele a Myron que hace 30 segundos recién se enteró que nos drogaron

Madison-Estaremos bien para la competencia mañana, profesor, no le causaremos problemas, solo queriamos conocer la ciudad y se nos presentó la oportunidad de unirnos a la gente cool

Will-No lo tomen a la ligera chicos, si los veían así podían hasta arrestarlos, además que estuvo mal que confiaran en esa gente, y ven los resultados, aunque no lo crean, a ojos de ellos ustedes siguen siendo niños y por eso se aprovechan de ustedes, relajense hoy, está bien, y si alguien vuelve a salír solo tenga cuidado, está bien? Yo seguiré afuera

Dijo, preparandose para salír de nuevo.

Spencer-Profesor

Will se detuvo.

Spencer-Cree que el próximo año podríamos a gente ruda?

Will-Qué clase de gente ruda?

Skylart-Gente que le guste patear traseros y aterren a la escuela, podrían dejar de molestarnos

Will-Insinuan que busquemos gente agresiva y se junten con ella? Quién rayos les metió esa idea en la cabeza?

Muchos miraron rápidamente a Mariah

Will-No lo creo, ya verán que cuando ganemos las nacionales los van a tratar bien

Dijo el mayor y se fué.

Alistair-Bueno, y qué nos perdimos?

Shannon-Mariah y Roderick discutieron y Roderick ganó.

Spencer-Wow, buena esa, Roderick!

Dijo emocionado, y alzó su brazo para chocar los 5, esperando por Roderick.

Roderick-No en esta vida

Spencer bajó su brazo, desilucionado.

Jane-Supongo que eso habría sido divertido de ver

Myron-Bueno, Mariah ya no es tan ruda, eh?

Skylart-Mariah, porqué no hablas? O estás avergonzada de que nuetro querido Roderick te ganara en una discusión

Mariah-No hables de eso, ustedes no saben lo que pasó

Skylart-Lo siento Mari, te molestamos?

Bree-Sí, al parecer sí la molestan intencionalmente

Skylart-No era nuestra intención, rayos, es cierto, drogado me siento con más libertad de decir lo que pienso importándome un carajo lo que piensen los demás

Mariah-No porque tengas la libertad de decir lo que piensas, significa que debas hacerlo

Skylart se tiró en la cama y ya nadie dijo nada.

...

_Al día siguiente._

Era hora de las nacionales. El lugar estaba lleno de gente, era un auditorio enorme, ellos nunca se habían presentado a una audiencia de ese tamaño, todos captaron la atención en la voz del presentador.

_Buenos días, Estados Unidos! Bienvenidos a la Competencia Nacional de Coros Teatrales 2016. Permitanme presentarles a nuestro primer competidor: The Falconers!_

Todos aplaudieron mientras se abría el telón.

Ellie-I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong To crash the critics saying, "is it right or is it wrong?" If only fame had an IV, baby could I bear Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here

Ellie con The Falconers (Ellie)-I live for the applause, applause, applause I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me The applause, applause, applause Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud) Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud) Make it real loud Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

Ellie-I've overheard your theory "Nostalgia's for geeks" I guess sir, if you say so Some of us just like to read One second I'm a kunst Then suddenly the kunst is me Pop culture was in art Now, art's in pop culture in me

Ellie con The Falconers (Ellie)-I live for the applause, applause, applause I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me The applause, applause, applause Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud) Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud) Make it real loud Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

Ellie-Ooh touch, touch ooh Touch, touch now ooh ooh ooh ooh I live for the applause, applause, applause I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me The applause, applause, applause

Ellie con The Falconers (Ellie)-Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud) Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud) Make it real loud Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud) (A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

The Falconers- A-R-T-P-O-P

Ellie (The Falconers)-Looking at it now It all seems so simple We were lying on your couch I remember You took a Polaroid of us Then discovered (then discovered) The rest of the world was black and white But we were in screaming color (Con The Falconers-And I remember thinking)

Ellie con The Falconers-Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods? Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet?Are we in the clear yet? In the clear yet, (The Falconers-good) Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods? Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? In the clear yet, (The Falconers-good) (Ellie-Are we out of the woods)

Ellie (The Falconers)-Looking at it now Last December (last December) We were built to fall apart Then fall back together (back together) Ooh your necklace hanging from my neck The night we couldn't quite forget When we decided (we decided) to move the furniture so we could dance Baby, like we stood a chance Two paper airplanes flying, flying, flying (Con The Falconers-And I remember thinking)

Ellie con The Falconers-Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods? Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? In the clear yet, (The Falconers-good) Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods? Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? In the clear yet, (The Falconers-good) (Ellie-Are we out of the woods?)

Ellie-Remember when you hit the brakes too soon Twenty stitches in a hospital room When you started crying baby, I did too But when the sun came up I was looking at you Remember when we couldn't take the heat I walked out, I said, I'm setting you free But the monsters turned out to be just trees When the sun came up you were looking at me You were looking at me Oh! You were looking at me

The Falconers (Ellie)-Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods? (I remember) Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? (Oh, I remember)

Ellie con The Falconers-Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods? Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? In the clear yet, good Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods? Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? In the clear yet, good Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods? Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? In the clear yet, good Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods? Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? In the clear yet, good

La gente aplaudió animada mientras Will, Rachel, Blaine y Kurt se levantaban de sus asientos y fueron hasta el camerino, ahí todos estaban preparandose.

Blaine-Chicos! Cómo se sienten?!

Skylart-Hola Blaine

Skylart sonrió.

Kurt-Ahora que lo pienso, fué una muy buena idea el uniforme que escogimos para ustedes

Will-Chicos, es hora de hacer el círculo!

Todos gritaron emocionados y se acercaron.

Will-Se que ustedes esperaban que yo diera el discurso, pero quiero recordarles que esta vez no es por mí que ustedes están aquí, todo ha sido gracias a Rachel, sé que estos últimos meses ella no pudo estar con nosotros, pero New Directions esta vez le debe todo a Rachel, por que ella luchó, y sacrificó por la más mínima oportunidad de que New Directions pudiera levantarse de nuevo

Todos miraron a Rachel.

Rachel-Bueno, yo no estaba preparada para dar un discurso de nuevo, pero estos últimos meses que volví a New York, y a NYADA, mi perspectiva a cambiado y siento que ustedes son muy afortunados en este momento por el simple hecho de ser jóvenes, cuando vamos creciendo la vida se va complicando paso a paso, pero ustedes aún tienen la oportunidad de vivir experiencias únicas y divertirse, para los que se vayan a graduar el próximo año quiero decirles que aprovechen ese último año a todo lo que puedan y todos cuando salgan, lo mejor que pueden hacer es un esfuerzo por mantenerse en contacto, porque eso va a depender de ustedes, como la última vez que hablé con ustedes, salgan, y disfrútenlo, debo decir que estoy tan orgullosa que ustedes hayan querido explorar nuevos géneros que nosotros no hicimos, eso los hace diferentes de mi y mis excompañeros, estoy segura que lo harán de maravilla porque yo ya los he visto en acción y tienen mucho potencial que deben dar a conocer, y para los nuevos integrantes que yo no conocí, solo espero que puedan hacer amistades con el Club Glee, porque vale la pena, ahora es tiempo de que ustedes salgan y lo den todo

Todos estiraron sus brazos juntandolos en el centro.

_IIIIIIIINCREIBLE!_

Levantaron sus brazos al aire.

...

_Damas y caballeros, denles un fuerte aplauso desde Lima, Ohio, New Directions!_

Mason-Long ago

Spencer-Just like the hearse, you die to get in again

Skylart-We are so far from you

Mason-Burning on just like a match you'll strike to incinerate The lives of everyone you know

Spencer-And what's the worse you take (worst you take) From every heart you break (heart you break)

Skylart-And like the blade you stain (blade you stain) Well, I've been holding on tonight

Mason con Spencer-What's the worst thing I can say (Skylart-Things are better if I stay) So long and goodnight (Con Skylart-So long not goodnight)

Spencer-Came a time When every star fall brought you to tears again We are the very hurt you sold

Skylart-And what's the worst you take (worst you take) From every heart you break (heart you break)

Mason-And like the blade you stain (blade you stain) Well, I've been holding on tonight

Skylart y Spencer-What's the worst thing I can say (Spencer-Things are better if I stay) So long and goodnight So long not goodnight

Spencer-And if you carry on this way Things are better if I stay (Con Skylart y Mason-So long and goodnight So long not goodnight)

Mason-Can you hear me

Spencer-Are you near me

SKylart-Can we pretend

Mason-To leave and then

Spencer-We'll meet again

Skylart-When both our cars collide

Spencer, SKylart y Mason-What's the worst thing that I can say Things are better if I stay So long and goodnight So long not goodnight And if you carry on this way Things are better if I stay So long and goodnight So long not goodnight

(Aplauden)

Roderick-Turn away If you could get me a drink Of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded Call my aunt Marie

Shannon-Help her gather all my things And bury me In all my favorite colors My sisters and my brothers, still

Alistair (Con Kitty y Bree)-(I will not kiss you) 'Cause the hardest part of this Is leaving you

Shannon-Now turn away 'Cause I'm awful just to see 'Cause all my hair's abandoned all my body All my agony

Alistair-Know that I will never marry Baby I'm just soggy from the chemo But counting down the days to go It just ain't living

Roderick (New Directions)-And I just hope you know That if you say (if you say) Good-bye today (good-bye today) I'd ask you to be true (I'd ask you to be true) 'Cause the hardest part of this Is leaving you 'Cause the hardest part of this Is leaving you

(Aplauden)

Skylart-When I was a young boy My father took me into the city To see a marching band

Myron-He said, son, when you grow up Would you be the savior of the broken The beaten, and the damned? He said, will you defeat them Your demons and all the non-believers? The plans that they have made?

Skylart-Because one day I'll leave you A phantom to lead you in the summer To join the black parade

Shannon con Skylart-When I was a young boy My father took me into the city To see a marching band He said, son, when you grow up You will be the savior of the broken The beaten, and the damned?

Spencer-Sometimes I get the feeling She's watching over me And other times I feel like I should go

Spencer con Mariah-And through it all The rise and fall The bodies in the streets (Mariah-And when you're gone, we want you all to know)

Mason con Jane y New Directions-We'll carry on, we'll carry on And though you're dead and gone, believe me Your memory will carry on We'll carry on And in my heart I can't contain it The anthem won't explain it

Alistair-A world that sends you reeling From decimated dreams Your misery and hate will kill us all

Alistair con Madison-So paint it black And take it back Let's shout it loud and clear (Madison-Defiant to the end We hear the call)

Mason y Bree con New Directions-To carry on We'll carry on And though you're dead and gone, believe me Your memory will carry on We'll carry on And though you're broken and defeated Your weary widow marches

Roderick con Bree y New Directions-On and on, we carry through the fears (Oh, oh, oh) Disappointed faces of your peers (Oh, oh, oh) Take a look at me 'Cause I could not care at all

Kitty con Bree y New Directions-Do or die You'll never make me Because the world Will never take my heart You can try You'll never break me We wanna all We want to play this part Won't explain Or say I'm sorry I'm unashamed I'm gonna show my scar Give a cheer For all the broken

Bree con New Directions-Listen here Because it's who we are I'm just a man I'm not a hero Just a boy who had to sing this song I'm just a man I'm not a hero I don't care

Bree-We'll carry on We'll carry on And though your dead and gone, believe me Your memory will carry on We'll carry on And though you're broken and defeated Your weary widow marches on

Spencer-Do or die You'll never make me Because the world Will never take my heart You can try You'll never break me We wanna know We want to play this part

Shannon (New DIrections)-Do or die (we'll carry on) You'll never make me (we'll carry on) Because the world (we'll carry on) Will never take my heart You can try You'll never break me We wanna all We want to play this part (we'll carry on)

La canción terminó y todos aplaudieron animados por esa presentación tan energética el telón se cerró y ahí fué donde nuestros amigos se abrazaban, chocaban los 5 y celebraban entre ellos, por lo lejos que habían llegado y por como defendieron el titulo de New Directions, un coro del que ya nadie tenía esperanza y nadie daba ni un centavo por él.

Creían que ganar las nacionales sería el fin de esa gran aventura pero era todo lo contrario, ellos aún no sabían todo lo que les esperaba en el futuro con el Club Glee incluso al graduarse de la preparatoria.

Tampoco lo que nadie sabía, es que en la parte de arriba del escenario estaba Finn, sentados y con sus piernas en el aire, miraba hacia abajo, orgulloso de lo que hicieron.

...

_Más tarde._

Will, Rachel, Blaine y Kurt estaban en el camerino. Will se miraba en el espejo, preparandose para salír y Rachel lo ayudaba a ponerse su saco.

Kurt-Ya es hora

Will-No había estado así de nervioso en un largo tiempo

Dijo el mayor, y salieron del camerino, Will cerrando la puerta. Se oía la voz del presentador mientras Will iba a la premiación. Rachel, Blaine y Kurt se quedaron tras bambalinas y Will se paró junto a New Directions.

_Aquí están los 3 mejores coros de todo el país, pero solo uno será ganador. En tercer lugar, Los Sinfónicos._

Todos aplaudieron mientras Los Sinfónicos se llevaban el trofeo de tercer lugar.

_Ahora es el momento de la verdad, en primer lugar tenemos a..._

Todo el lugar quedó en silencio, y en una milésima de segundo, nuestros amigos vieron pasar todo su camino hasta llegar ahí.

_New Directions!_

El público aplaudió lo más fuerte que pudieron a los ganadores. Kitty fué a tomar el trofeo de primer lugar y volvió con todos, quienes estaban celebrando junto a Will la victoria y levantaban el trofeo en el aire. Esa sensación de haber ganado algo, que todos les aplaudan y el haber llegado tan lejos, lo que había empezado con un coro fracasado que en su primera reunión se habian juntado solo 4 miembros oficiales y un montón de ex alumnos que podían volver a la preparatoria siempre que alguien los llamaba y con tanta facilidad podían dejar su Universidad y volver cuando quisieran.

Nadie daba ni un centavo por New Directions, pero ahora con la victoria en las nacionales, toda la escuela podría cambiar gracias a esto.

La pantalla se vuelve negra marcando el fin del episodio.

_**Invitados especiales.**_

_**Lea Michele como Rachel Berry.**_

_**Darren Criss como Blaine Anderson.**_

_**Chris Colfer como Kurt Hummel.**_

_**Canciones del episodio.**_

_**Applause (Lady Gaga)-The Falconers.**_

_**Out of the woods (Taylor Swift)-The Falconers.**_

_**Helena (My Chemical Romance)-New Directions.**_

_**Cancer (My Chemical Romance)-New Directions.**_

_**Welcome to the Black Parade (My Chemical Romance)-New Directions.**_

_**Holi :3. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, aunque sé que los que ya vieron la serie original, sabían que esta generación sí iba a ganar las nacionales.**_

_**Quiero anunciar que el próximo capítulo será el último de este libro, para así seguir con el segundo libro, el tercero, el cuarto, el quinto y hasta el sexto. Verán, esta serie ya la había escrito solo hasta el quinto, pero decidí empezar desde cero y editar algunas cosas de la historia para que quedara mejor y tuviera más sentido y desarrollo.**_

_**Este primer libro sí es un poco corto porque es solo una introducción a los personajes e historias que se verán en la serie. Trataré de hacer el siguiente más largo.**_

_**Sin nadamás que decir, bai. uwu**_


	14. 1x13: Can't hold us

Emma Pillsbury estaba en su oficina de McKinley, limpiaba cuidadosamente y cada detalle de todo su librero detrás de su escritorio.

Sintió como Will la tocó de su cadera por detrás, asustándola.

Emma-Me asustaste

Dijo ella y su esposo la besó.

Will-Y cómo está el pequeño Finn Schuester?

Emma-Está muy bien, pero extraña a su padre ganador

Will-Ay debiste ver sus caras cuando anunciaron su nombre, y lo más conmovedor, cuando volvimos aquí a Lima algunos padres igual estaban esperando por sus hijos y en cuanto estos llegaron, se acercaron a ellos tan felices para darles la maravillosa noticia, y sé que la escuela no hizo un gran espectáculo como la última vez que New Directions ganó las nacionales, pero el ver a estos chicos felices contándoles a sus padres fue tan hermoso de ver

Emma-Los chicos de esta escuela aún tienen mucho que aprender, y con el tiempo, valorarán el trabajo que ustedes hicieron, sabes muy bien que Sue les envenenó mucho la cabeza sobre que las artes no importan y los convenció a la fuerza

Will-,Hablando de eso, en cuanto el Superintendente se enteró de la victoria me llamó, dijo que en cuánto volviéramos quería hablar conmigo

Emma-Wow, de qué querrá hablar? Ya eres popular

Will-Eso mismo me pregunto Emma, quién sabe, tal vez quiera hacerme maestro oficial de McKinley, y con oficial, me refiero a un sueldo fijo, así que es mejor que ahora mismo vaya a verme con él

Emma-Que te vaya bien, amor

Ella dijo y los dos se besaron.

Will caminó hasta la dirección y ahí se encontró a Harris.

Harris-William! Que gusto verte

Will-El placer es todo mío, Superintendente

Los dos se sentaron frente a frente.

Harris-Felicidades! De verdad me han sorprendido estos chicos, Myron está más que felíz por la victoria con decirte que volvió a su secundaria solamente para gritarles a sus ex compañeros que New Directions había ganado las nacionales

Will-Es un niño peculiar para su edad

Harris-Lo es, pero el punto William, tal vez Rachel es la que le consiguió una nueva oportunidad al Club Glee, pero fuiste tú quién se encargó que no la echaran a perder estos chicos, la aprovecharon al máximo por todo lo que aprendieron de tí, lo que me ha puesto a pensar en...lo exitosa que será la Escuela de Artes William McKinley

Will trataba de procesar lo que Harris le había dicho, quería asegurarse que hubiera escuchado bien lo que dijo.

WIll-Lo siento, qué... qué acaba de decirme?

Harris-Mira, el consejo se preocupa por la educación de los jóvenes, el aprendizaje ha disminuido estos últimos años, así que decidimos darle más prioridad a materias como Matemáticas y quitarle presupuesto a las artes, no funcionó, en algunos lugares los resultados empeoraron, yo pensé, qué tal si las artes pueden ayudar en el aprendizaje, la memoria y coordinación de los jóvenes, le hablé al consejo sobre mi idea de darle más prioridad a las artes y para mi sorpresa, los convencí, el próximo año McKinley se convertirá en una institución de artes, claro que aún tendremos un equipo de fútbol y de porristas, pero además de la educación básica, le daremos un gran peso a las artes, el Club Glee, en un futuro podremos hasta abrir más coros si a New Directions le sigue yendo bien, podrías hasta traer a las Troubletones de vuelta! Lo único que cambiará será el nombre de la escuela, y habrá un gran peso en el ámbito artístico

Will-Yo no sé que decir sobre esto, si puedo ayudar en algo, dígame

Harris-Will, te voy a hacer director de la escuela...creo que eres el hombre indicado para dirigir esta escuela, empezarás el próximo año

Dijo el Superintendente y salió muy satisfecho de la dirección. Will quedó boquiabierto, salió y siguió a Harris.

Will-Superintendente, estoy tan sorprendido, en serio quiere que yo me vuelva director de McKinley?

Harris-William, quiero que me acompañes, necesito mostrarte algo

Will obedeció y siguió a Harris hasta donde lo llevaba, llegaron hasta el sur, hasta "el barrio pobre", se detuvieron hasta afuera de una escuela.

Harris-William, muchos consideran este "el barrio pobre" porque la gente de aquí tiene menos de lo que la mayoría de los que viven en Lima, esta gente vive más humildemente, y la inseguridad es un poco más grande, los chicos de esta escuela viven como pueden, no conocen algo mejor, esta escuela está al borde del colapso

Will-Entonces, qué piensa hacer, Superintendente?

Harris-Estaba pensando que podría mandar a algunos chicos de aquí a McKinley, no a muchos, solo unos pocos, y así con más alumnos a otras escuelas, quiero saber si estás dispuesto a recibir a los jóvenes que te mandaré el próximo año

Will-Por supuesto que sí Superintendente, cómo negarme? Recibiré en McKinley a los chicos de aquí que me mande, a otros que sean transferidos, Mckinley estará abierto para todo tipo de personas sean de donde sean

Harris-Me gusta como piensas, William, no hay muchos alumnos aquí, pero igual serán repartidos en otras escuela, a tí te enviaré 6 jóvenes

Will miró alrededor, las condiciones y la vibra que se sentía ahí.

Will-Me parece perfecto

...

_Más tarde._

Will-Club Glee!

Will entró al salón del coro muy felíz.

Will-Tengo un anuncio, quiero que ustedes sean los primeros en saber

Shannon-Profesor, se ve demasiado felíz

Will-Lo estoy, chicos, necesito su atención

Dijo el mayor, mientras se sentaba en una silla, frente a todos.

Will-Hablé con el tío de Myron, o sea el Superintendente, me dijo que el consejo estudiantil ha decidido que el próximo año McKinley será una escuela dedicada a las artes, claro que aún se darán unas materias básicas, habrá equipo de fútbol y porristas obvio, pero el programa de la escuela le dará un mayor peso a las artes, hasta en un futuro si a New Directions le sigue yendo bien podrán abrirse más coros, y el Superintendente me ha dado el puesto para dirigir la escuela el próximo año!

Dijo, y todos gritaron de la emoción y aplaudieron.

Mason-Lo logró, Sr. Schue!

Will-Otra cosa más, recuerdan "el barrio pobre" de Lima? Pues el Superintendente me ha dicho que el próximo año mandará a 6 jóvenes de sus edades aquí a McKinley y mejorar su educación, desgraciadamente Roderick, Kitty, Bree, Shannon y Mariah no podrán conocer a estos chicos y a los que lleguen el próximo año, pero para los demás, cuando esos 6 alumnos lleguen, quiero que los hagan sentir bienvenidos a McKinley, entendido? No al punto de molestarlos claro que no, pero sean amables con ellos

Jane-Lo harémos, profesor

Spencer-Hay que hacerlos unirse al Club Glee!

Will-Bueno, eso ya dependerá de ellos, claro que yo no podré dirigir la escuela y el Club Glee al mismo tiempo, ya tengo en la mira a alguien y es muy probable que acepte tomar mi lugar con ustedes, pero lo conocerán el próximo año, hablando de nuevos miembros, hoy se me acercó alguien que ustedes conocen y me pidió si podía integrarse con nosotros

Todos escucharon que tocó la puerta, asomándose un poco en el pomo de la puerta.

Isaac-Hola, hola

Dijo en un tono amable, en ese momento se escucharon un millón de vidrios romperse dentro de las mentes de todos.

Alistair-Profesor, se lo niego!

Alistair fué el primero en protestar.

Will-Chicos, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, puedes tomar asiento si quieres Isaac

Dijo él mientras Isaac se sentaba a lado de Alistair y todos, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Isaac-Holi

Alistair-Te odio

Susurraron.

La escena cambia a Roderick, Kitty y Bree caminando juntos en la calle.

Bree-No puedo creer que en unas semanas la preparatoria terminará para nosotros

Kitty-En serio, chica? Yo estaba deseando que terminara desde mi primer día

Roderick-No te creo, hey entonces que piensan sobre lo que dijeron los chicos en el camión? Sobre ír todos a New York

Bree-Estoy dentro

Kitty-Vaya, que segura eso está bien, yo lo he pensado desde mi segundo año y creo que podría salír algo bueno de ahí

Roderick-Bueno, si todos están de acuerdo, entonces yo igual estoy dentro

Kitty-Y vivir todos juntos en un apartamento como tipo FRIENDS? Suena tan divertido (nótese el sarcasmo) Bueno, como ya saben, el papá de Mariah parece que la consciente mucho, así que hablé con ella, me dijo que su papá está orgulloso y agradecido por que hayamos ganado las nacionales, así que en recompensa si queremos ír a New York, el nos compraría un apartamento

Bree-Podemos aprovechar

Ella dijo, animada tomando el brazo de Roderick, Kitty hizo un gesto de sorpresa por esa acción.

Roderick-Yo no quiero nada que venga de Mariah, y menos verla siempre

Kitty-Se que el comportamiento de Mariah es un poco bipolar y a veces irritante, no dudo que lo aprendiera de su padre, pero puedo decirte que en el fondo Mariah no es tan mala

Roderick-No estoy para nada interesado en ella

Bree-Pero, podemos sacarle provecho a su padre, es una buena oportunidad

Kitty-Seriamos nosotros, Shannon, Mariah, y otro amigo de ellos dos que igual entrará a la Universidad

Roderick-Saben? Shannon sí me cae bien, y creo que si podría fingir ser amigo de Mariah por lo que su padre nos ofrece

Kitty-Vaya Roderick, saliste más colmilludo de lo que pensé

Bree-Bueno, parece que el próximo año habrán muchas sorpresas para nuestros amigos nuevos

Los 3 siguieron caminando. La escena cambia a Isaac en la cabaña, escribía en un papel.

_Estoy dentro, qué quieres que haga?._

Se levantó de la silla y caminó para dejar el papel en el pórtico y que Finn lo viera.

Abrió la puerta, y se encontró a su padre enfrente de la cabaña.

Isaac-Papá, qué haces aquí?

Chase-Yo sé el vínculo tan especial que tenías con ella... como una madre, cuidó y amó a su hijo, a tí Isaac...yo no quería matarla, sé que crucé la línea y me lo merezco, merezco que me odies, soy una basura, sé que ya no hay remedio, cuánto quisiera poder revivir a tu madre para compensarte

Isaac-Qué quieres papá?

Dijo el chico, en un tono seco y frío.

Chase-Por favor vuelve a casa hijo, si vuelves prometo que mejoraré, la casa es enorme y se siente tan vacía sin tí, no soy perfecto...pero quiero una segunda oportunidad, si tú me la das

Chase estaba a punto de romper en llanto, pero Isaac lo miraba con una cara fría, no estaba seguro si creerle, mata a su madre y apenas quiere ser buena persona?.

Isaac-Este es el único lugar que puedo llamar mío...yo quiero quedarme aquí y no contigo porque no te necesito, por poco y me convierto en tí, pero no será así...yo no te quiero

Dijo el menor, y Chase parecía herido por esas palabras.

Chase-Te veré después, hijo

Solo dijo eso, y se fué.

...

_Al día siguiente._

Era de mañana, Mason se había ido antes que su hermana para pasar por Jane e írse juntos a la escuela, así que Madison estaba en su cuarto después de prepararse, escuchó a alguien tocar su ventana y volteó, encontrándose con Skylart y abrió la ventana.

Skylart-Hola chica, puedo pasar?

Madison-No lo creo, mis papás ya están despiertos y se molestarían si te ven aquí

Skylart-Entonces hay que írnos a la escuela juntos

_Madison, querida! Hay alguien ahí?._

Su madre gritó.

Madison-Esperame abajo

Susurró y cerró rápidamente la puerta antes de que su madre viera a Skylart hablando con su hija.

Cuando Madison salió, encontró a Skylart esperándola.

Skylart-Lista para la acción?

Madison-Qué?

Skylart-Para la acción

Se escucharon un millón de vidrios romperse dentro de la mente de Madison.

Madison-Cuál acción?

Skylart-No te enteraste? Hoy cantaremos algo en el Club Glee para celebrar la victoria de New Directions y el profesor Schuester

Madison-Oh...claro

Skylart-No creerás que por acción me refería a...

Madison-Sabes qué? Empezemos a caminar, se nos hará tarde

Lo interrumpió.

Skylart-Vaale

Los dos empezaron a caminar juntos, había una distancia pequeña entre los dos. Skylart no quería presionarla a nada, lo único que pedía era pasar tiempo con ella y que lo demás se diera de forma natural.

La escena cambia a McKinley, a New Directions en el auditorio.

Spencer-Ay, ay, ay Good to see you, come on in, let's go Yeah, let's go Alright, alright OK, uh, alright, OK

Alright, OK

Will-Return of the Mack, get up! What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't. Looking for a better way to get up out of bed Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit me. Get up! Thrift shop, pimp-strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby. Sweater game, nope, nope y'all can't copy Yup. Bad, moon-walking, this here is our party, my posse's been on Broadway, And we did it our way. Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it And yet I'm on... Let that stage light go and shine on down, Got that Bob Barker suit game and Plinko in my style. Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds, But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit, hustling, Chasing dreams since I was fourteen with the four track bussing Halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crush shit. Labels out here, Nah, they can't tell me nothing We give that to the people, Spread it across the country Labels out here, Nah, they can't tell me nothing We give it to the people, Spread it across the country

Mason-Can we go back? This is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us

Mason con Jane y New Directions-Can we go back? This is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us

Spencer-Nah, can I kick it? Thank you. Yeah I'm so damn grateful. I grew up, really wanted gold fronts But that's what you get when Wu-Tang raised you Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat And I'm eating at the beat like you give a little speed to a great white shark on shark week

Skylart-Raw. Tell me go up. Gone! Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome, Caesar'll make you a believer. Nah I never ever did it for a throne. That validation comes from giving it back to the people. Nah sing this song and it goes like

Mason-"Raise those hands, this is our party We came here to live life like nobody was watching" I got my city right behind me If I fall, they got me. Learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching. I said...

Alistair-Can we go back? This is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us

Alistair con Madison y New Directions-Can we go back? This is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us

La escena cambia a Thomas en su cuarto prendiendo el estéreo y se escuchaba de fondo la canción.

_Myron-And so we put our hands up And so we put our hands up_

Thomas se levantó de la cama y empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música.

_New Directions-Wa oh oh oh wa oh oh oh wa oh oh (Spencer-Let's go!)_

Se intercalan escenas de Elvira, Astrid, Fred, Didier y Víctor igual en sus cuartos, levantándose de las camas y moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

_Roderick con New Directions (Spencer)-Na na na na na na na na (aha) (Roderick-Hey) And all my people say Na na na na na na na na (that's right, feels good) (Roderick-Hey) And all my people say Na na na na na na na na (it's alright) (Roderick-Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh) And all my people say Na na na na na na na na (Roderick-Mack-le-le-le-le-le-more...)_

Los 6 empezaron a bailar en sus cuartos a su propio estilo cada uno.

La escena vuelve al auditorio.

Skylart con Alistair y New Directions-Can we go back? This is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us Can we go back? This is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us.

Todos aplaudieron por la canción y entre ellos se abrazaron.

La escena cambia a Skylart y Madison caminando juntos en la calle de nuevo, después de clases, hasta llegar a la casa de él.

Madison-Lo digo en serio, es un milagro que ahora no tengas tu saco de Dalton

Skylart-Mamá dice que ya debo superarlo, le harta que siempre lleve el saco porque ella tiene que lavarlo, como sea, hoy mis papás no están en la casa y no quiero estar solito, te quedas conmigo un rato

Madison-Uhm, está bien que yo esté en tu casa mientras no están tus papás?

Skylart-Claro que no, mis padres no son tan duros, está bien

Dijo él, y extendió su mano a ella, Madison la tomó y ambos entraron a la casa.

La escena cambia al cuarto del chico, este abrió la ventana y cargó al gato que estaba ahí asomándose. De fondo se escuchaba la canción "Slow Spiral" de Mint Julep.

Skylart-Hola campeón

Madison-Creí haberte escuchado decir que a tu mamá no le gustaban las mascotas

Skylart-Y por eso es que no puede enterarse de que tengo un gato callejero, lo llamé "Clay", viene a visitarme seguido desde hace meses, Clay es mi secreto mejor guardado

Los dos se sentaron en la cama. El chico tenía al gato en sus brazos cargándolo y Madison empezó a acariciarlo.

Madison-Es un gato muy lindo

Skylart-Quisiera adoptarlo, pero mi madre es un poco cuidadosa con la limpieza y tener un gato que suelta mucho pelo la volvería loca, así que siempre cuando viene, le doy agua y algunas sobras de comida, parece que le gusta aunque a veces es un poco especial como cualquier gato

Decía mientras ambos acariciaban a Clay.

Madison-Skylart, en serio es muy lindo de tu parte que hagas eso, eres el hombre más decente que he conocido

Skylart-Uhm...lo soy?

Madison-Claro

Skylart-Decente, en qué sentido?

Madison-Ya sabes, verdad? No eres como cualquier hombre corriente, pervertido y asqueroso, tú eres amable, caballeroso y divertido

Skylart-Bueno, mi papá una vez dijo que a una mujer debes hacerla sentir bien porque los deseos sexuales son temporales, cuando una mujer busca algo serio, más que solo sexualmente, debes de tratarla caballerosamente

Madison-Tu padre parece ser buen hombre, porqué te diría algo así?

Skylart-Pues, le pedí un consejo para invitarte a salír y de ahí se dió la plática... No tienes que responder esto, pero tú nos has imaginado a mí y a tí juntos? Porque yo sí

Madison-A veces... Desde que Mason y Jane están juntos he estado deseando encontrar algo igual a lo que mi hermano encontró con ella

Skylart-Pues ahora que estamos siendo sinceros, en caso de que no te dieras cuenta, me gustas Madison

Madison-Lo sé

Ella dijo, riéndo un poco.

Skylart-Entonces, qué piensas?

Madison-Creo que es mejor decir lo que uno siente al momento en lugar de esconderlo y arrepentirse después... Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, Skylart

Skylart-Entonces voy por buen camino?

Él preguntó, Madison pareciera que quería decir algo, pero pensaba las palabras o si era bueno dejarse llevar por el momento.

Madison-Skylart...puedes besarme, si quieres

Dijo Madison, Skylart estaba sorprendido por lo que ella dijo. Así que bajó a Clay de sus brazos al suelo para que saliera por la ventana.

Se acercó más a Madison y la besó, lenta y suavemente, los dos se separaron.

Madison-Te amo, Skylart

Dijo un poco más segura de sí misma, el chico sonrió.

Skylart-Y yo te amo a tí, Madison

Volvieron a besarse, ahora de una forma un poco más apasionada. Los dos dejándose llevar por el momento se acostaron en la cama sin romper el beso. En ese momento se sintieron en confianza uno con el otro para hacer el amor.

Después de eso, Madison se levantó y se vistió rápidamente porque se estaba haciendo tarde, Skylart ya se había quedado dormido.

Antes de írse, Madison le dió un beso en su mejilla mientras dormía, y se fué antes de que los padres de él llegaran.

La pantalla se vuelve negra, marcando el fin del episodio.

_**Canciones del episodio.**_

_**Can't hold us (Ryan Lewis & Macklemore)-New Directions**_


End file.
